Antídoto
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: El había decidido cambiar la página, encontró a una chica asombrosa de la que pensó podria enamorarse y olvidar su desamor. Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y ella se rehusa a solo sentarse a verlo partir. Tai x Catherine. Sorato/Taiora con un poco de Mishiro y Takari. Actualización: Capitulo 11, 21/Jul/13
1. Chapter 1

Hola universo! Llego esta noche con una mini historia que no quiso abandonar mi cabeza hoy y pues... La escribi. Estara compuesta de unos tres o cuatro capitulos (Que ya estan completados, solo falta dividirlos y checarlos) es una historia con mucho Sorato y poquito Taiora como NO es mi costumbre, pero decidi que un cambio no le hace mal a nadie de vez en cuando. Eso no quiere decir que deje de ser una fervierte defensora del Taiora jajaja. En fin, son las 03:17 de la madrugada y eso no esta padre.

Los dejo con la lectura, no habra comentarios finales así que de una vez les digo que espero reviews eeeh! Jajajaja ojalá sea de su agrado.

Notas: Las comillas ("") son dialogos pero escritos por chat (messenger, facebook chat, whatsapp, el que ustedes deseen imaginarse.)

Disclaimer: Digimon es propiedad de ciertos Japoneses en donde yo no estoy incluida, por lo tanto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Antídoto.**

**1**

"Konnichiwa! ¿Lo he escrito bien? No he sabido de ti desde el otro día y sinceramente estoy preocupada. ¿Cómo ha seguido todo? Espero que bien, ojalá podamos hablar pronto, me gusta tu compañia.

Salúdame al pequeño Takeru!

C."

El castaño leyo cada palabra y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, se sintió extraño pues realmente hacia un tiempo que una sonrisa sincera no adornaba su rostro.

A el también le gustaba su compañia.

—¿Has terminado de checar tu e-mail? Necesito mandar la tarea que acabo de terminar.

La burbuja explotó al oir la voz de Koushiro, que podía ser muy severa cuando de deberes se trataba.

Tai le regreso la laptop a su amigo y miró el reloj en su digivice. Empezó a hacer cuentas en su mente pero se revolvio y decidio usar sus dedos, tampoco funcionó.

—Izzy.- el aludido hizo un sonido apenas audible, Tai lo tomo como un "Te escucho." —¿Qué hora es en francia?-

El pelirrojo alzó la vista hacia su amigo.

—Si aquí son las tres de la tarde alla son las... Siete de la mañana. ¿Por que? - termino preguntando de manera curiosa.

—Eh.. No, por nada en especial. Me voy a entrenar, nos vemos despues Izzy.- el castaño no le dio tiempo ni de contestar a su amigo, se levanto y salio corriendo hacia las canchas de futbol.

~•~

El entrenamiento habia acabado de manera satisfactoria. No... Iba mas alla de eso, unas personas del Tokyo FC habian estado presentes y se habian ido con caras satisfechas. Todo el equipo cotilleó emocionado en las regaderas haciendo apuestas de a quien llamarian, el nombre de Tai fue mencionado varias veces.

Eran las seis y los pasillos de la escuela estaban vacios, el habia ido hacia su casillero pues ya llevaba tres dias seguidos dejandose los libros en la escuela.

Recogio las cosas y puso mochila al hombro, doblo en el siguiente pasillo que conducía a la salida pero choco de frente con alguien.

Las cosas de la chica terminaron regadas por el suelo y ella misma cayó de sentón.

—Por que no te fijas por dond... TAI!– la chica pronuncio su nombre animadamente, parecia alegrarse de verle.

Tai le tomo de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ya en dos pies ella sacudio su uniforme intensamente blanco, para cuando ella terminaba de limpiarse, el castaño ya tenia todas sus cosas recogidas.

—Hola Sora, lamento casi matarte.

La pelirroja rio por el comentario y tomo sus cosas para meterlas en la mochila, cosa que hacia antes que tai le atropellara.

—¿Apenas sales del entrenamiento de futbol?- pregunto Sora.

—Eh sí. El entrenador quería lucirse frente a la gente del Tokyo FC. ¿Cómo van las clases de tenis?

La pelirroja estaba por contestar cuando su celular sonó, la melodía de J-pop hacia eco por la vacia escuela.

Sora leyó el mensaje mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

Respondió tecleando a la velocidad de la luz y luego se dirigio a Tai que ya se imaginaba de quien era tal texto.

—Yama ha venido por mi en su auto. ¿Puedes creer que su papá le haya comprado uno? Estan llevandose mejor, me alegro por Yamato. Lo acompañare al ensayo de su banda puesto que tocaran en unas semanas, estoy muy emocionada por Yama! Adios Tai.- y sin mas salio disparada a la salida, dejándole a el sólo.

—Solías abrazarme al despedirte... Sora.

~•~

Las tarea parecía ser interminable, era su castigo por haberse dejado los libros, sin poder adelantar nada de las cien preguntas de historia que eran obligatorias para el examen. Estaba quedándose dormido sobre su escritorio cuando un sonido agudo le trajo de vuelta; aquel sonido venia de la computadora.

"Taichi!"

Era ella hablándole por el chat.

"Hola Cat! ¿Que haces despierta tan tarde?"

Contesto algo adormilado, ella no tardo nada en replicar.

"Aquí son las cinco de la tarde tontito, mas bien dime tu que haces a la una de la mañana conectado."

Tai miro con desprecio sus apuntes, pues ellos eran los culpables de que siguiese despierto.

"Tengo mucha tarea, tenia la esperanza de que Izzy se conectara y me ayudara pero no creo que pase ya."

"¿De qué es la tarea? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte."

...

—Tai! Despierta que se hace tarde!- gritoneaba su hermana menor, Hikari, frente a el.

—Tengo muchisimo sueño. - se quejo el castaño bajo las cobijas.

—Le dire a mamá que venga por ti..- Hikari empezo a caminar hacia la cocina.

—NO NO NO, ya me levante!

Siempre funcionaba.

...

Las clases eran largas, pero esa materia en especial parecia interminable. Se moría de sueño y de hambre, no sabía si usar el almuerzo para comer o para dormir.

El profesor no paraba de hablar de ecuaciones integrales y diferenciales, de encontrar la variable equis o ye. ¿Tan siquiera usarían eso alguna vez en la vida?

Un sonido inundo el salon de clases, el profesor busco con la mirada la fuente de distraccion y sus ojos se posaron en Tai.

—Señor Yagami!- Tai apenas podía abrir los ojos. —¡Esta prohibido portar celulares en los salones! -

Tai seguia sin moverse, parecia no haber escuchado nada. Sora y Yamato, que se sentaban frente a el voltearon extrañados.

—Taichi, tu celular _baka_!- le despavilo Yamato.

Entonces pudo escuchar aquella melodia que provenia de su bolsillo, en efecto su celular sonaba. Era un texto.

—Eh... Lo siento mucho profesor Matsuda, no volvera a pasar. Ya lo apague.

Gracias a los dioses del digimundo, a los que Taichi se habia encomendado, la clase de matematicas acabo diez minutos despues del incidente del celular; dando paso al almuerzo.

Tai arrastro su humanidad hacia su casillero y asi dejar los libros de la clase anterior, iba a dejar su celular dentro tambien cuando recordo el texto que no habia leido.

"_Bonjour_! Apenas he despertado, lamento haberte mantenido despierto ayer. Mucha suerte en tu examen! - C "

Era ella, catherine. Y estaba deseandole suerte en el examen que ella le habia ayudado a estudiar.

¿Por que se sentía tan bien? Incluso ya no sentia sueño, iria a almorzar y prepararse para su examen de historia.

La cafeteria estaba repleta, tuvo que empujar a varios chicos para hacerse paso al area de las mesas. Busco a sus amigos con la mirada, aunque lo primero que se encontro fue a ellos...

Yamato y Sora hacia tiempo que ya no se sentaban con el resto del grupo, de hecho era extraño verlos en la cafetería.

Tai ni siquiera dejaba a su mente divagar en que podrian estar haciendo aquellos dos cuando se desaparecian. Simplemente no era sano.

Rapidamente desvio la mirada y para su suerte encontro a sus amigos, ahi estaban todos los chicos. Se dirigio rapidamente hacia alla para comer.

—Takeduuu.- le hablo al rubio mientras masticaba su almuerzo.

—¿Qué sucede Tai?

—Catherine te manda saludos.

Hikari volteo hacia Takeru que sonrió ante tal anuncio, después miro a su hermano con la misma expresión su rostro.

—¿Quién es Catherine?

~•~

12 a.m

"Cath cath cath!"

"Tai! comment allez-vous? Que tal el examen?"

"Me fue muy bien, gracias a ti Cath. Y tu como estas?"

...

4 a.m

"Sora... Sora es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria. O era... Ya no lo sé."

"¿Sora no es la novia de Yamato? El chico rubio."

"Así es. Se que debería estar felices por ellos, y ya supere totalmente lo de Sora. Es sólo que... "

"¿Qué sucede Tai?"

" Ella jamas tiene tiempo para alguien que no sea Yamato. He perdido a mi mejor amiga."

"Ya veo... Dale tiempo. Date tiempo a ti mismo, yo siento que aun no superas lo de Sora. Disculpa si me estoy metiendo en algo que no me importa."

"No... Yo... Yo no sé. Sinceramente me molesta, me molesta verlos, me molesta que ella solo hable de el, me molesta imaginarmelos juntos... Yo... Lo unico aue quiero es a mi mejor amiga de regreso."

"Oh, Tai."

...

—¡¿Sora?!

Se encontraba en su cama, a su lado la laptop estaba encendida con la ventana del chat de Cath.

Solamente había sido un sueño... solo un sueño.

¿Y si catherine tenia razon? ¿Y si el aun no superaba el hecho que la chica que el amaba estuviese e los brazos de su "mejor" amigo?

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que todo comenzase, no era justo pasar por esto de nuevo.

Miro la hora en la computadora antes de cerrarla y correr hacia la regadera. Era sábado pero el club de futbol entrenaba temprano y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.

...

Llegó trotando a las canchas de la escuela, y parecia llegar a tiempo pues todos estaban en un circulo alrededor del entrenador, dejo su mochila y se acerco a escuchar el cotilleo.

—¿Qué sucede? – pregunto, pues apenas y podia escuchar.

—¡La gente de Tokyo FC llamara a un jugador del equipo para sus fuerzas básicas! ¿No es estupendo? Estoy seguro que será el capitán Maeda.

Tai también pensó en el capitán del equipo, Kotaro Maeda. Incluso el chico ya recibía felicitaciones por adelantado de varios integrantes del equipo. El castaño también se acercaría a darle sus mejores deseos cuando el entrenador se aclaro la garganta para dar la noticia.

—Y el elegido eeeeeees... - dramatizaba, poniendo a todos muy nerviosos y ansiosos. —Un fuerte aplauso para... Yagami Taichi!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero nadie podía estarlo mas que el propio Yagami Taichi. Todos se abalanzaron encima de el para felicitarle, incluso Maeda.

¿Era cierto? ¿Jugaría el para el equipo de sus amores? Era... la mejor noticia del mundo.

...

—¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ!- entro gritando a la casa, su madre desde la cocina se asomo al recibidor donde su hijo luchaba contra sus tenis para poder quitarselos.

Su padre también lo miraba desde la sala de estar, e incluso Hikari salio de su habitacion al oir los gritos de su hermano mayor.

Habiendose quitado ya los zapatos se paro frente a todos que le miraban muy extraño. De su bolsillo sacó la carta que el Tokyo FC le dio a su entrenador, y que el le dio a Tai para notificarle de su elección.

Silencioso se la entrego a su padre. Su madre y hermana se acercaron para leer al mismo tiempo mientras Tai esperaba intranquilo.

Su padre levanto la mirada hacia el, segundos después lo hizo su madre y hermana.

—Oh tai...- apenas hablaba su madre pues algo en su garganta no la dejaba respirar bien.

Su padre silencioso se levanto del sofá y se paro frente a su hijo, que ya casi le pasaba de altura. Sacudió su inmenso cabello rebelde y luego lo abrazó.

A la Señora Yagami le parecio lo mas hermoso que habia visto desde hace tanto tiempo, Hikari y ella misma se unieron a aquel abrazo familiar que celebraba el triunfo y el principio de un sueño para el joven Yagami.

...

Era la tercera vez que le llamaba. La llamada si entraba, ya iban cuatro tonos y ella no contestaba. Estaba empezando a resignarse a contarle la gran noticia por medio del buzón de voz pero...

—¿Diga?

Por fin contestó.

—¡Sora! Soy Tai, necesito contarte algo muy imp...

—Tai, no es el momento, estoy con Yamato. Hablamos despues sí? Adios.

Y simplemente colgó.

Tai se quedó con el telefono en el oido por unos momentos, en su garganta empezaba a fraguarse un nudo y en sus ojos podia sentir humedad.

El tan solo quería que fuese la primera en saberlo de sus amigos... Y ella... A ella ya no le importa el.

Estaba a punto de lanzar el telefono por la ventana cuando recordo algo, o alguien más bien.

Corrio a su habitación, prendió la computadora y la busco.

"¡Bonjoour Cath!"

"Hola Taichi!"

"¿Tienes planes?"

"Son las cinco de la mañana aquí, de hecho me despertaste jaja. Pero dime, ¿sucede algo?"

"Oh lo siento, olvide el horario pero es que quería decirte algo. Queria que dieramos una vuelta por el digimundo. Lo siento."

Ella no respondió enseguida, Tai infirió que se había vuelto a dormir, en la pantalla apareció el icono de que ella estaba volviendo a escribir.

"Te veo en una hora en el restaurante de Digitamamon"

Ella... iria al digimundo con el a las cinco de la mañana.

* * *

3:38 a.m 03-Nov-2012


	2. Chapter 2

Pues... hoy es noche de actualizaciones jajaja acabo de actualizar mi historia Tres, la cual les invito a leer :) y tambien con gusto seguir con esta mini-story. Debo decir que este es el capitulo mas CURSI que he escrito en mi existencia, la verdad no se si lo hice bien pues no estoy acostumbrada a derramar tanta miel pero ojala les guste.

Creo que ya he dicho demaciado, mejor los dejo con el capitulo jiji :) Nos leemos en las notas finales!

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, pero esta trama es miaaaaaaaaaaaa! jiji

* * *

**Antídoto.**

**2**

El era el único en aquel lugar; la cajera trataba de resolver un crucigrama aunque tenia cara de que iba a caer dormida en cualquier momento, la mesera estaba platicando animadamente con el cocinero por la ventanilla que daba al comedor. Solo el y ellos y nadie mas.

Metió las manos en ambos bolsillos de su chaqueta, de lado derecho empezó a jugar con un objeto redondo el cual resbalaba entre sus dedos.

Suspiró totalmente agotado pues había sido un largo día, aunque al final de cuentas había sido un día bueno, claro, si dejaba pasar el incidente con Sora.

El problema es que el cerebro del castaño se rehusaba a cooperar y repetía como un disco rayado aquella... conversación - si es que se le puede llamar así - que tuvo con Sora. También se dio cuenta que hacía días que no hablaba con ella, no importase que estuviesen en el mismo salón de clases. ¿Qué clase de mejores amigos eran entonces?

Lentamente se fue recostado sobre sus brazos cruzados que tenia sobre la mesa del restaurante, cerro los ojos por... solo... un... moment...

—¡TAICHI!

Su voz resonó por todo el lugar.

Se incorporó lo mas pronto que pudo al haberla escuchado, levantó la mirada hacia ella que lo veía con grandes ojos amables.

La única y primera vez que la vio fue cuando fue a Francia a destruir las torres de control junto con Takeru. Pues, la chica que tenía frente a el no se parecía nada a aquella damisela en problemas que el recordaba.

Y entonces recordó que aun no había respondido absolutamente nada, y que para empeorarlo se le había quedado mirando prácticamente con la boca abierta.

En automático se levantó de su asiento y la hizo una reverencia.

—Catherine.

Saludo tímidamente y aun con la cabeza baja.

La risa de la rubia volvió a resonar, el por fin se ergio y la encontró aun riendo y con ambas manos en la cintura.

—Déjame enseñarte como saludan en Francia. - le dijo y entonces se acercó y le beso en la mejilla.

Tai podía sentir como toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y podía jurar que estaba igual de rojo que un tomate.

Ella volvió a reir y después tomó asiento justo enfrente del castaño. El también se sentó aunque su color rojo no abandono su rostro.

Cath hizo un ademán para que la mesera se acercara a ellos para tomar su orden.

La digimon sacó una libretita y una pluma del mandil que colgaba de su cuello.

—Pediremos unos tostadas francesas para desayunar. Un licuado de banana con chocolate para cada uno y un plato de ensalada de fruta también para cada uno por favor.

El castaño no objetó, mas seguía mudo mientras la observaba como ella pedía por el.

—Enseguida.

Ella volteó hacia Tai que la miraba penetrantemente. La sonrisa de la rubia poco a poco fue desapareciendo conforme Tai seguía mirandole.

—Dime.. ¿Acaso tengo en la cara?- pregunto con vergüenza en su voz.

—No, no. Para nada. Estas muy linda cath, es sólo que no te recordaba así. – se sinceró el castaño.

—Gracias Tai. - agradecio el cumplido con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. —Bueno, han pasado un par de años ¿no?

Tai asistió a esto.

Catherine se revolvio en su asiento algo incomoda pues de nuevo el chico habia vuelto a verla intensamente y a no pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Eh.. Uh.. Y dime... ¿Qué hay de nuevo? - le pregunto a Taichi mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana del restaurante digimon.

El castaño estuvo a punto de empezar a contarle lo de Sora, pero por alguna razón se detuvo.

—Uh, yo... pues hoy quede seleccionado para las fuerzas básicas del Tokyo FC. - Tai supuso que ella no sabría a que se referia.— Veras es un equip...- fue interrumpido por cath que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se levanto y le fue a dar un gran abrazo.

—¡Muchísimas felicidades Taichi! - grito en su oido, cosa que lejos de molestar al castaño le pareció de lo mas tierno. —Es una gran noticia.- le dijo algo mas calmada.

Tai se quedo callado, por alguna razón esa chica le hacia callar a pesar que el fuera un parlanchín de primera.

Entonces la mesera llegó con sus ordenes, puesto que en ese momento Cath estaba sentada junto a Tai les sirvio la comida de esa manera.

...

—¡¿Pero que dices?! Por supuesto que podía encargarme de esos Mamemons. Floramon y yo solo estabamos evaluando la situacion y entonces ustedes llegaron.

Taichi soltó una carcajada sonora que solo hizo que Cath se pusiera mas roja. Ambos estaban recordando aquella vez que se conocieron.

—Estabas amarrada a una silla Cath. Si no fuera por Takeru y por mi quien sabe que te hubiesen hecho esos mamemons.

Entonces Taichi pudo jurar que vio los ojos de su acompañante pintarse de azul, blanco y rojo.

—Era mi deber proteger el palacio de versalles. Tu harias lo mismo si se tratara de... uh... - Catherine trataba de recordar que habia en Japón que fuera comparable al Palacio de Versalles.

—Tienes razón. ¡Yo protegí la FujiTV! Imagínate si hubiese sido destruida! Que desastre! - exagero Taichi y despues se volvio a echar a reir.

Cah negaba divertida, su amigo era todo un personaje. Le miro por un momento y por alguna razón sintió que detrás de esa gran sonrisa había algo enterrado. '¿Sería por esa chica Sora?' Se preguntó a si misma. Sin querer se le había quedando mirando.

—¿Que pasa, por que me miras así? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - le cuestiono Tai, imitandola.

—Eh? Ah.. pues de hecho sí. Tienes crema batida en la mejilla. - le contesto divertida. Con su dedo apunto el lugar donde estaba manchado.

Ella inocente pensó que Tai tomaría una servilleta y asunto cerrado pero entonces vio como el castaño sacaba la lengua y trataba de llegar a donde Cath le había indicado, sin éxito.

—Oh por el amor de dios Taichi!- Cath tomo una servilleta y ella misma se acerco a limpiar los restos de comida de la cara del castaño.

Tai la miraba enternecido, ella parecía enfocar su atención a la mancha y no se daba la cuenta de como el la miraba.

¿Serían así todas las chicas occidentales? En japón, la cercanía que ellos tenían ahora podría solo considerarse de pareja, y ademas ahí estaba el beso que ella le planto al saludarlo. Le gustaba la confianza con la que Cath le trataba a pesar que hasta hace unos semanas no fuesen más que un contacto en el chat del otro.

Esa chica se había preocupado en ayudarle con su tarea, en escuchar sus problemas con Sora, se levanto a la cinco de la mañana para ir al digimundo con el, le felicito en grande por lo del Tokyo FC y ahora le limpiaba la mejilla... ¿Tan sucio estaba o era su imaginación que ella ya llevaba mucho tiempo acariciandole el rostro?

Se permitio evaluar la situación y pudo ver el rubor en el rostro de Cath, ella levanto la mirada y sus ojos chocaron; estaban a centímetros de distancia y una tensión extraña apareció entre los dos.

Ni siquiera sintió a su cuerpo moverse hacia ella, acortando la distancia, simplemente y de repente sus labios empezaron a rozarse entre sí.

No era un beso pero sus labios se acariciaban suavemente, sus alientos se mezclaban y un hormigueo en las manos se presento en ambos.

¡Zaz! Un ruido de un plato rompiendose contra el suelo en la cocina les trajo de vuelta al mundo real, o mas bien al digimundo.

Se alejaron y sus miradas iban al sentido contrario. Aun asi de reojo Tai pudo ver el rubor en su rostro y sus dedos engarrotarse en sus piernas.

¿El causaba esa reacción en ella?

—Taichi...

Su delicada voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, se escuchaba intranquila y ansiosa. Tai supuso que solamente querría irse.

—Entiendo. Yo lo siento, de verdad.- los ojos de Cath lo miraron dolida. —Pagaré la cuenta, espera un momento.

Tai se paró y fue hacia donde la cajera quien le cobro la comida.

Se dirigió hacia Cath que ya tenía la chaqueta puesta y ya estaba de pie dejando algo de propina a la amable mesera.

Ambos chicos salieron del restaurante de Digitamamon en silencio, Tai caminaba con la mirada puesta al frente mientra Cath parecía encontrar el suelo muy interesante.

No caminaron mucho hasta encontrar una televisión en medio del camino. Se detuvieron y entonces fue cuando Tai dirigio la mirada a Cath.

Tai se sentía terriblemente mal, habia asustado a la pequeña Catherine. ¿Por que tenia que ser asi? Esa chica le agradaba, era una excelente compañía y el va y la besa.

Catherine seguía mirando hacia el suelo con semblante destruido.

—Cathy...- se permitio hablarle en diminutivo. —Te lo juro que no quería... Estoy de acuerdo si no quieres volver a verme o si te asuste pero pensé que podíamos ser buenos amigos.

La rubia finalmente levanto la mirada. Sus ojos azules parecían temblar.. ¿Acaso iba a llorar? Eso hacia sentir peor a Tai.

—No te disculpes, no quiero que lo hagas.- Hablo Cath decidida.

Tai la miro extrañado. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

La rubia pareció leerle el pensamiento pues, aunque algo dudosa y nerviosa, se le acerco a Tai. Le tomo la mano y se puso de puntillas para darle un nuevo beso en los labios.

Tai no atino ni siquiera a cerrar los ojos, fue un beso fugaz pero tierno. Cath se separó, sus mejillas estaban más rosas que nunca, lentamente abrió los ojos mirando hacia Tai.

—Debo irme, tengo que ir a la escuela.

Tai siguió sin habla, ella suspiró y apuntó su digivice hacia la televisión. Antes que pudiese accionar la puerta Tai la tomo del brazo por donde sostenía su dispositivo.

—Espera un poco...

Y ahora la beso el. Sus besos eran algo mas duros, sentía como una extraña tensión iba desalojando su cuerpo mientras más besaba a Cath, como si fuese algo que había estado mucho tiempo guardado.

Finalmente se despego de ella, pues ambos necesitaban volver a respirar. Ella parecía hiperventilar mientras el tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

—Platicaremos más tarde supongo entonces pequeña.

Catherine sonrió y entonces accionó la puerta que la llevó de vuelta a Francia.

* * *

¿Y que les parecio? Quedan muchas preguntas al aire: ¿Que pasara ahora con Tai y Sora? ¿Tai seguira buscando a Sora? ¿Cuando dejara Sora de ser una tarada? (jajaja) en fin :)  
Mando un gran saludo a: Ivymon, Goshujin Sama, Calope e Imzu. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, los aprecio muchisimo, de nuevo gracias y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.  
Y a ti lector anonimo gracias por leer :) espero pronto puedas dejar tu opinion, la cual sera bien recibida.  
Que tengan una linda noche todos! Sayoo!

Actualizado 11/nov/12 01.28 a.m 


	3. Chapter 3

¡AH! Mil años sin actualizar :( una disculpa enorme a todos los que siguen esta historia, espero no se hayan aburrido de esperar, como recompensa les traje un capi largo :D. Mil gracias también por sus reviews, los contestare en un momentito jiji :3

Igual nos leemos abajito en las notas finales, mientras tanto disfruten la lectura y les recuerdo que también actualizaré hoy mi otra historia "Tres".

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. blablabla.

* * *

**Antídoto.**

**3**

Sora y Yamato caminaban por la calle totalmente en silencio. El rubio tenía las manos en los bolsillos mientras Sora jugaba con el cierre de su chaqueta, totalmente intranquila.

Minutos antes Yamato había ido a recoger a su novia de la practica de Tenis, cuando llegó al complejo deportivo la encontró sola botando pelotas por doquier y con mucha fuerza.

Ella siempre hacía eso cuando estaba enfadada, tragó saliva mientras recapitulaba en su mente si tal vez era por culpa de el que Sora estuviese enojada. Realmente no recordaba haber hecho algo mal, aun así tenía en mente que las mujeres se enojaban hasta por lo más mínimo.

Y así desde que la recogió, no habían intercambiado mas que un "hola" a secas. Los nervios de Yamato no parecían poder aguantar mas incertidumbre.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba cuando Sora detuvo su andar. El volteó a verla pero la mirada de la pelirroja estaba al frente y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Intrigado el tambien siguio la mirada de Sora, y para su sorpresa encontró a su mejor amigo Tai con compañía.

Su castaño amigo estaba con una chica rubia, se veía menor que el. Pero eso no era lo que le había impresionado, si no que Tai la tenía aprisionada entre la pared de una de las bardas de la calle y su propio cuerpo. Con ambos brazos a lado de la chica y con el rostro muy cerca al de ella.

Parecían estar hablando aunque aquella posición era de lo más extraña, incluso le pareció que estuviesen peleando.

Ahora que lo pensaba Tai había estado muy raro las ultimas semanas. Exageradamente pegado a su teléfono celular cuando normalmente ni siquiera sabía donde lo dejaba. A veces lo encontraba a altas horas de la noche conectado en internet y cuando le hablaba el jamas respondía. Y tambien había estado ausente, varias veces que el y Sora le llamaron para salir los tres juntos, su hermana contestaba el teléfono diciendo que su hermano había salido pero que no sabia donde estaba.

—¡QUE DEMON... - Yamato cubrió la boca de Sora con su mano antes que su grito los pusiera al descubierto.

Taichi estaba besando a la rubia de manera voraz. A Yamato le hirvió la sangre ¿Por que trataba así a la pobre chica? Su amigo se estaba pasando de idiota.

Estaba subiendose las mangas y cerrando los puños dispuesto a darle su merecido cuando vio que la chica abrazo a Tai por la cintura. El se separo de ella y con una mirada tierna y un con un toque de su dedo levantó su mentón para darle un beso en los labios muy suave. Ambos estaban riendo.

Sora a su lado soltó un bufido y se dio media vuelta para irse de aquel lugar, Yamato reacciono segundos después y la siguió.

—¿Sora?

—¡Ella es la jodida razón por la que el estúpido de Taichi ha estado evitándonos! - finalmente Sora explotó.

Yamato sintió un gran alivio ya que entonces Sora estaba enojada con Tai y no con el. El alivio duró poco pues para nada le fascinaba la idea que su novia se enojara porque Tai tuviese una chica.

—¿Y se puede saber que tiene de malo? Yo hasta empezaba a pensar que fuese Gay o algo así.- bromeo para aligerar el ambiente.

—Tai definitivamente no es Gay.- defendió Sora, a Yamato le perturbo la seguridad con la que dijo aquello.

—¡Entonces dime por que rayos estas enfadada!.- la paciencia de Yamato ya había llegado al limite.

—Por que... ¡Pues por que no me dijo nada! Se supone que soy su mejor amiga, o eso siempre dice el, y ni siquiera...- la garganta de Sora se cerro por un nudo que salio de la nada y la empezaba a ahogar.

No era solo su garganta ahora, si no también sus ojos empezaban a soltar lagrimillas saladas.

Yamato veía a Sora estupefacto, y sentía como un hoyo en su pecho se abría al ver a lo que mas quería llorar por otro chico.

Sin embargo la razón llegó a el diciéndole a gritos que Sora lloraba por la falta de confianza de su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Que era eso y nada mas.

El que el pensase que su novia lloraba de celos por otro chico le hizo sentir mal, después de tantas las veces que Sora le había dicho lo mucho que lo quería a el y solo a el. No era justo que el no confiase en los sentimientos de ella.

—No llores, Sora.- lentamente atrajo a la pelirroja que luchaba contra sus propias lágrimas limpiándolas con su manga. La abrazó tiernamente y lo mas calmado que podía estar en aquel momento de lo mas extraño.

Estaban tan envueltos en sus asuntos que olvidaron que estaban en la calle, su burbuja se reventó cuando escuchaban a alguien aproximarse.

Cual sería su sorpresa al ver que los que venían dando la vuelta en la esquina de la calle eran Tai y su amiga.

Tomados de la mano.

A sora casi le daba algo, sintió un agujero hundiendose en su pecho. Ella y Yamato no podían ya hacer nada pues el castaño ya los había visto.

—¡Chicos! - al acercarse un poco mas pudo ver las huellas que las lagrimas habían dejado en las mejillas de Sora. —¿...Que sucedió?

Ahora al que le hervía la sangre era a Taichi, el había jurado alguna vez que golpearía a Yamato hasta el cansancio si alguna vez hacía infeliz a la pelirroja.

Cath estaba detrás de toda la escena callada, lo entendió en el momento que Taichi empezó a andar cada vez mas rápido al ver a esas personas.

No podía equivocarse, aquella chica debía ser Sora.

—No paso nada Tai. Me moleste por algo en el entrenamiento.- mintió la pelirroja secándose los restos de su llanto con la manga de su chaqueta.

Tai sabía que ella mentía, pero ya no le haría decirle lo que sucedía. La confianza entre ellos parecia desvanecerse a cada día que pasaba y ya no tenía ganas de luchar por recuperarla. Había ya aguantado tanto.

Entonces volvió sus pasos para estar a lado de Cath a quien le paso el brazo por los hombros.

—Chicos, ella es Catherine.

Yamato y Sora miraron a la rubia, el nombre de Cath resonaba como campanillas en la cabeza de Yamato.

—Tu... ¡Eres la niña elegida de Francia! ¿Cierto? - pregunto Yamato algo exagerado.

—Sí, soy yo. Tu debes ser Yamato, el hermano mayor de Takeru.- la voz de Cath sonaba algo queda, estar frente a los amigos de Tai la asustaba un poco.

—Sí...- Sora miraba a Yamato con una mirada asesina, le disgustaba también que el hablase con esa chica.

—¿Y que haces en Japón?- pregunto Sora sin nada de tacto.

Tai y Cath se miraron, cómplices de lo que habían hecho.

—La traje para que visitara la ciudad, de hecho vamos a la torre de Tokyo.- contesto el castaño a la pregunta de Sora.

—Un momento... ¿Cómo que la trajiste?- preguntó Sora de nuevo sin embargo ella sola se respondió. —¡La hiciste venir por el digimundo! Ella esta aquí a escondidas... ¡Baka! ¿Qué vas a hacer si la puerta se cierra?

Yamato, Tai y Cath no entendían el enojo de Sora, la puerta había permanecido abierta para ellos desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Tranquila. Si se cierra se queda conmigo y no pasa nada. ¿Verdad?- le pregunto Tai a Cath, ella rió y le contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Les gustaría venir con nosotros?- Cath preguntó con voz inocente, dejando a los otros tres estupefactos. Sin embargo sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer, que Sora viese a Tai con ella.

—Eh... Pues... Nosotros...- Yamato no sabía que responder, miro a su novia que tenía una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Por supuesto, sería genial acompañarlos. Hace mucho que no salimos, Tai.

Sora también quería conocer a aquella chica, ¿Que había visto Tai en ella para que la ignorase de esa manera a ella?

Era bonita, no lo iba a negar. Pero era una extranjera, una extranjera roba-mejores-amigos, para ser mas específicos.

—Será como una cita doble entonces.- exclamo Yagami aun algo consternado.

—¡Deberías llamar al pequeño Takeru!- dijo emocionada Cath, verla dando pequeños saltos a Tai le parecía de lo mas divertido, sin querer un poderosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Si ella le pedía todo de esa manera, no habría nada a lo que se pudiese negar. Aunque invitar a Takeru significaba invitar a su hermana y ella no estaba enterada de lo de Catherine. Ademas no le hacía gracia una cita triple con su hermanita menor.

Sin embargo Cath estaba tan emocionada...

—Takeru hoy tiene practica de baloncesto, tal vez en otra ocasión. - avisó Yamato. Tai suspiro aliviado.

—Que lastima... En fin. ¡vamos entonces a la torre de Tokyo!- dijo levantando un puño en el aire, pero despues se dirigio a Cath. —Te encantará ver el atardecer en el mirador.

Sora tragó saliva, recordando una vez que ella y Tai terminaron viendo el atardecer en el mirador de la torre. Había sido un momento mágico... Y ella le robaría eso también.

..

En todo el camino en Tren, Sora y Yamato podían escuchar las risas de Catherine y Tai, el acento francés de la chica llamaba la atención entre todas las personas ademas que Sora pudo notar como varios chicos le lanzaban miradas a Catherine.

También era popular.

Ella miro su reflejo en una de las ventanillas del tren, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados por el lloriqueo de hace rato y su cabello no brillaba tanto como la cabellera rubia de Catherine. Se vio hacia abajo, su ropa no era la gran maravilla. Un saco azul y una bufanda rosa, ya sin usar ningún tipo de sombreros. Además tenía casi una nula cantidad de maquillaje, pues sudaba al entrenar y le daba pereza retocarselo a cada momento.

Catherine por el otro lado llevaba puesta una capa de terciopelo color rojo para cubrirse del frio, bajo de ella un vestido color blanco perla satinado brillaba cuando los escasos rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas. Llevaba mallas y unas botas también blancas, preciosas. Tampoco llevaba tanto maquillaje, pero si mas que Sora. Un poco de rubor rosado que contrastaba con su piel blanca y su cabello rubio peinado en varios caireles.

Ahora entendía porque Tai no le podía quitar la mirada de encima... Pero ¡¿Por que tenía que haber sido Taichi?!

Ella pensaba que Tai solo podría verla de esa manera a ella misma, y no es que tuviese celos por que sintiese algo mas por su castaño amigo, pero es que Tai solo tenía esos ademanes con ella.

Sora se abrazo a si misma, totalmente nublada de sus pensamientos; apenas y percibió cuando cierto rubio le abrazó por la espalda.

—Podemos irnos si eso deseas... No se porque aceptaste venir desde un principio.- dijo Yamato totalmente confundido.

Sora dio media vuelta, sin deshacer el abrazo de su novio, pues se sentía protegida y cálida cuando el la abrazaba. Le miro a los ojos azules preciosos que Yamato tenía y este incluso se sonrojó.

—Te amo Sora.- el coloco su frente sobre la de ella y le sonrió. —Eres hermosa.

—¿Tan hermosa como ella?- pregunto Sora, deshaciendo los ánimos de Yamato por completo.

Si habia algo que no solo exasperaba a Yamato, si no tambien a Taichi, era que Sora fuese tan insegura.

—¿Por que me preguntas eso?

Yamato no sabía que cuando las mujeres hacen ese tipo de preguntas SIEMPRE se tiene que contestar afirmativamente. Sora deshizo su sonrisa al escuchar la pregunta de Yamato, e incluso se sintió peor.

—Olvidalo...

Sora y Yamato habian dejado de prestarle atencion a la pareja sensación del tren, pero Taichi no podía evitar verlos de reojo.

Sora parecía seguir molesta, y Yamato jamas se había visto tan confundido como ahora. Además pudo jurar que hace un rato Sora habia sido muy cortante con Cath.

Su mirada viajo de la pelirroja a la rubia que se aferraba a su abrigo color negro.

Catherine era dos años mayor que su hermana, osea también dos años menor que el. Cathy le había confesado la noche anterior que el había sido su primer beso.

Se habia sentido mal por haberla besado de esa manera, desahogar su presión en ella. Confundido acudio a Mimi y le pregunto acerca de los primeros besos para una chica, Mimi no detuvo su parloteo a lo que a tai le pareció una eternidad pero aprendio que el primer beso, sea como haya sido, se le atesora en la vida y es uno de los recuerdos mas preciados para una chica.

Y Taichi entonces inflo su pecho de orgullo, no importase lo que pasase el ya había cambiado la vida de Cath para siempre. El sentirse preciado e importante para alguien le llenaba el alma.

—¿Tai?- preguntó Cath. —¿Que tanto piensas?

El castaño le toco la punta de la nariz con su dedo.

—En ti. - se sinceró.

Y con esas dos pequeñas palabras, Taichi subió al firmamento a Catherine, que soltó un sonoro suspiro que hizo sonreír a Tai.

...

Al llegar a la torre de Tokyo primeramente tomaron muchas fotos en la pequeña plaza a los pies de aquel monumento.

En todas siempre salian Tai y Cath abrazados de alguna manera mientras hacían caras, levantaba los brazos de formas graciosas. De hecho Yamato era el encargado de tomar esas fotos mientras a su lado Sora estaba con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Vamos al mirador!- exclamó Cath emocionada, le encantaba visitar nuevos lugares.

Ella emprendia el camino pero Tai la sujeto de la muñeca evitando que se fuese, Yamato y Sora también se detuvieron.

—Espera, ven aquí.- mando Tai a Cath quien obedecio al instante. —¡Eh, Yama! Tomanos una ultima foto.-

El rubio levanto la cámara esperando la nueva pose de aquellos dos, entonces Tai abrazo a Catherine de manera normal.

—Una.. dos...

Al contar el tres, Tai volteo a Catherine y le dio un beso en los labios al mismo tiempo que Yamato apretaba el obturador y la luz del flash los bañaba.

Yamato trago saliva y volteo a ver a Sora, cuyos ojos rugían de furia y cortaban a Cath por la mitad.

El momento se volvio mas incomodo ya que aquel beso duro mas de lo esperado por Yamato y Sora, al final solo pudieron detenerse para poder volver a respirar.

—Ahora si vamos al mirador.- le dijo Tai a Cath al oido. —¡Vamos chicos!

El castaño se echo a correr jalando a Cath consigo, Yamato y Sora se miraron incomodos y empezaron a andar lentamente.

Para llegar al mirador tenía que subir por un elevador, los cuatro ahí creaban un ambiente muy incomodo, ninguno hablaba.

Por suerte el viaje en elevador solo era de unos minutos, pronto se encontraron en el mirador donde ya habían otras personas.

—¡Wow!

Catherine saco su cámara de fotos y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal.

Tai, Yamato y Sora se quedaron atrás viéndola.

—¿Y...?- preguntó Tai como quien no quiere la cosa.

Yamato y Sora voltearon a verlo, pero Tai seguia con la mirada en Catherine y una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—¿Y...?- arremedo Yamato.

—¿Que les parece Cathy?

Sora estaba a punto de dar el discurso de su punto de vista sobre aquella rubia que la exasperaba por completo pero Yamato hablo primero.

—Me parece increíble. Me alegro que estén saliendo.

Le dio una palmada fraternal a Taichi bajo la severa mirada de Sora, que estaba a punto de romper a llorar de coraje de nuevo, pues Yamato sabia perfectamente lo mucho que aquella niña le había desagradado.

Sora paso de aquellos dos que empezaban a intercambiar puntos de vista de Cath, demostrando una vez mas lo chismositos que los hombres pueden ser a veces; y se dirigió a Cath que seguía tomando fotos.

Se detuvo a sus espaldas y se pregunto a si misma exactamente que le iba a decir. Se quedo pensativa y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar con los chicos pero...

—Sora.- Catherine le llamó, ella seguía viendo de frente, la pelirroja no pensó que hubiese notado su presencia.

Sin embargo, se acerco y se coloco a su lado. Catherine dejo la cámara en el bolsillo de su abrigo pero siguió observando la panorámica de la ciudad de Tokyo, sin decir nada.

Sora empezaba a exasperarse por el silencio, de nuevo estaba a punto de devolverse pero entonces Catherine volvió la mirada hacia ella.

—Dime, tu... ¿Sientes algo por Taichi?

Sora se quedo boquiabierta. Era tan inapropiado que le preguntase eso, apenas acababan de conocerse y ademas ni siquiera habían hablado en todo el camino y también ¿Que clase de pregunta era esa?

—Ya veo.- Catherine dijo como si hubiese obtenido respuesta alguna. —Tu silencio te delata.- le explico a Sora que aun no había podido emitir palabra.

—Sora, ¿Me permites un momento a solas con Cath?

Ese habia sido Tai. Ahora no solo era desplazada si no también la corrían...

—Bien.

Sora se fue dando pisoteadas a donde Yamato estaba, enfadada se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en una banca a lado de su novio, dispuesta a encararlo.

—¿Por que has estado de acuerdo? Sabes que ella... Agh, la detesto.- Sora se enfurruño mas.

Yamato la miro extrañadisimo, Sora no era el tipo de personas que se refiriese de otras de esa manera.

—¿Apenas la conoces y ya la detestas? Vaya Sora, hasta me siento un poco mal por ti.

A Yamato le estuvo molestando la actitud de Sora todo el día. Ya no estaba para irse con delicadezas.

Sora enarco una ceja, furiosa como si no lo hubiese estado momentos antes.

—¿A que demonios te refieres?

Pero Yamato no respondió, en vez de el un sonoro gritillo de Cath resonó por todo el mirador al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Tai dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Pues que Tai le acaba de pedir que sea su novia, y al parecer le dijo que Si. Asi que Catherine pasara mas tiempo con todos nosotros.- confirmo Yamato las horribles sospechas de Sora.

La pelirroja sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, en aquel día había experimentado tantas emociones encontradas: coraje, furia, tristeza, inseguridad.

Sora realmente nunca había imaginado algún día ver a Tai de novio con otra chica, nunca se le ocurrió. Increíblemente le dolía, le dolía ver que en aquel momento Tai no supiese hacer otra cosa que besar a aquella chica.

—Vámonos de aquí, Yamato por favor. - rogó con voz ahogada a su novio.

Yamato resopló, estaba de verdad molesto en demasía, aun así se levanto junto con Sora para marcharse.

* * *

Bueno, en este capitulo puse a una Sora mostrando a flor de piel sus inseguridades, tanto que incluso fastidio a Yamato aunque, seamos realistas, Yama se fastidia rápidamente XD. En fin a Sora le ha dolido ver a Tai con 'otra' jajajaja.

Preguntas quedan en el aire: ¿ Serán celos lo que Sora siente por Tai? ¿Tai tratara de recuperar a su mejor amiga? ¿Por que Yamato le dio ánimos a Tai? ¿Tai y Catherine podrán ser felices? ¿Que pensara el resto del grupo de esta nueva relación? ¿La puerta podría cerrarse?

Claro esas preguntas son ejemplos, seguro que ustedes también tienen otras en mente :)

Me despido para tener oportunidad de subir en mi otra historia y contestar sus bellos reviews, de verdad que los aprecio mucho y les agradezco bastante.

Que todos pasen una linda navidad y espero que nos leamos antes de año nuevo jajaja si no, pues también Feliz año nuevo!

chao :)

actualizado 20/12/2012


	4. Chapter 4

Hola :D les traigo capitulito lemooooooooooon. Jajaja bueno no XD que chafa broma de día de los inocentes ._. (...) en fin. Hola de nuevo :D les traigo capitulito inocente hahaha. Cumplí mi cometido de subir antes de año nuevo con este y mi otro fic y estoy muy muy feliz y orgullosa por eso jijiji.

Y les diria más pero hay un pedazo de pastel esperando por mi asi que... XD

DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA !

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Santa no me trajo los derechos de navidad :c

* * *

**Antídoto**

**4**

Yamato tocaba su bajo en su habitación. Su padre ni siquiera lo había llamado a cenar pues supuso que su hijo mayor estaría en fase creativa y sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le molestaba ser perturbado.

Pero Yamato no estaba componiendo ninguna canción, tocaba sin fin diferentes ritmos y claro que si alguno le gustaba iría a parar a su cuaderno de notas. Mas bien se sentía incomodo, se sentía ansioso e inútil, tocar le calmaba un poco.

Habían pasado poco mas de tres semanas desde que Taichi se había convertido en novio de Catherine, y en esa mínima cantidad de tiempo vio diluirse frente a el una amistad que el creía inquebrantable: la de Taichi y Sora.

Tai a duras penas movía sus ojos de su celular. Todo el día estaba mensajeándose con la rubia, ni siquiera dando tregua a la hora de comer, a pesar que para el castaño la hora de los alimentos fuese lo mas sagrado.

Sora, por el otro lado, trataba de llamar su atención, a veces de formas descaradas, formas que a Yamato le incomodaban. Llamadas telefónicas a las dos de la mañana, notitas secretas que eran ignoradas por Tai, las mil y un indirectas por facebook... La paciencia del rubio no era conocida por ser la mejor y si Taichi no reaccionaba pronto seguramente terminaría partiéndole la cara por hacer sufrir a su novia, además que su sexto sentido le gritaba que había algo de lo que no estaba enterado.

Al final del día, las graves notas de su bajo le ayudaban a relajarse y pensar.

.

.

.

Yamato no era el único que se había dado cuenta del distanciamiento entre Tai y Sora. Hikari y Mimi estaban preocupadas pues, al igual que Yamato pensaba, según ellas la amistad de la pelirroja y el castaño era imposible de romper.

Si Sora había perdonado a Taichi por haber vomitado en su sombrero y no decirle antes que se lo pusiese... ¿Cuál podría ser el motivo del distanciamiento tan repentino?

Ambas castañas suspiraron agotadas, el tanto pensar seguro les causaría una jaqueca.

—Habla con ella.- dijo la Yagami menor.

Mimí volteó a ver a Hikari que tenía sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y con la cabeza recargada en sus manos.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

Mimí normalmente no hubiera puesto objeción alguna a sacarle información a su pelirroja amiga, sin embargo no se sentía bien con la situación.

—¡Eres su mejor amiga Mimí! Además yo soy la hermana de Tai, a mi no me va a decir nada.- contestó Kari triunfante.

Mimí suspiró.

La campana que daba por terminado el descanso del colegio sonó y con ella un reflichido de todos los alumnos. Ambas amigas recogieron sus libros y se dirigieron a sus salones.

Koushiro miró entrar a Mimí pensativa. Peor, la castaña se sentó a lado de el sin dirigirle la palabra.

—¿Pasó algo?

Mimi saltó, la voz de Izzy la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

—Eh. No nada.- dudó. —¿Has notado a Taichi diferente?

Kou sonrió. Por supuesto que lo había notado y le daba risa que la castaña no supiese de que se tratase, incluso el que era un inexperto en el amor lo había descubierto.

—Es normal, esta enamorado.- subió los hombros, restándole importancia.

Sin embargo Mimi casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. ¿Cómo es que Izzy sabía eso? ¿De que beneficios gozaba? ... ¡¿Taichi enamorado de otra que no fuese Sora?!

—¿Enamorado? ¿De quién?- endureció su mirada, a Koushiro le dio miedo. —¡Dime lo que sabes Izumi!

—No tengo idea Mimí.- trató de calmarla. —Para mi es obvio. ¡Vamos! ¡Tú sabes más de esas cosas que yo! ¿No?

Mimi asintió colocando su mano en su mentón mientras analizaba más fríamente las actitudes de Tai.

Siempre en su celular, cosa rarísima. Además, después de clases se volvia prácticamente inlocalizable. Era obvio que estaba con alguien. ¿Por que no lo había visto?

—Eres un genio Kou.

Izzy sonrió con superioridad, Mimi siempre le decía eso y por supuesto que no lo iba a negar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Las clases sucedieron sin muchas novedades, excepto la clase final la cual Tai se saltó.

Sora y Yamato se extrañaron porque Tai tal vez siempre se quejase de las clases pero jamas las desatendía, además ese día debían entregarle al profesor un trabajo muy importante. Tai no podía darse el lujo de reprobar esa materia o le quitarían la beca deportiva.

Sora se excusó varías veces al baño para tratar de localizar al castaño pero siempre que le hablaba el teléfono emitía ruidos extraños. Faltando diez minutos para que se acabase la clase, Yamato y Sora decidieron resignarse pero su profesor habló:

—¿Quién irá mañana al partido de Yagami?

El salón empezó a murmurar entre sí. Yamato volteó a mirar a Sora quien solo se encogió de hombros desconociendo a que partido se refería el profesor ya que la temporada escolar había terminado ya.

Finalmente alguien exclamo la pregunta que todos se hacían.

—¿Qué partido?

Un chico del equipo de futbol que era compañero de salón de Tai también, se volteó hacia atrás.

—El capitán Yagami fue seleccionado para fuerzas básicas del Tokyo FC y mañana tiene su primer encuentro.- explicó. —El pobre ha estado practicando hasta el cansancio las últimas semanas después de clase.

Yamato se sorprendió que el castaño les hubiese escondido información como tal, empezaba a comprender que Sora detestara a Catherine pues la rubia había tomado la única neurona funcional de Taichi, dejando a los demás de lado.

Sora, por otra parte, se enfureció. ¿Cómo es que Tai no le había contado? ¿Por qué no la invitó al partido? Seguro que era por culpa de aquella extranjerucha, aunque al menos le alivió el hecho que Taichi después de clases estuviese entrenando a muerte y no junto a Catherine, como ella horrorizada se imaginaba.

El profesor invitó a que todo el grupo fuese a apoyarlo, pues era un orgullo que un estudiante de su escuela estuviese en torneos tan importantes.

La campana sonó por última vez en el día y todos prosiguieron a retirarse, muchos comentando el esperado partido de mañana. Algunos llevarían pancartas y otros simplemente irían en amigos para corear porras.

Al salir, Yamato y Sora vieron a Taichi fuera de la escuela... junto con Catherine.

La rubia estaba recargada en una jardinera del frente del instituto y Taichi estaba frente a ella. Se tomaban las manos mientras parecían platicar muy animados.

Sora frunció el ceño. Consideró el ignorarlos e irse pero quería también reprocharle a Tai el hecho que no le hubiese dicho nada del Tokyo FC.

—¡Sora, Yamato!- la voz de Kari sonó a sus espaldas.

La pareja volteó y encontró a la castaña con todos los demás tras de ella: Mimí, Izzy, Miyako, Daisuke, Iori y T.k.

Los únicos faltantes eran Joe y Ken que estudiaban en otras escuelas. Así el grupo de los antiguos elegidos se saludaban mutuamente.

—Miyako y yo fuimos a buscarlos a su salón pero ya habían salido.- dijo T.k a su hermano.

—Chicos.- llamó Sora. —¿Ustedes ya sabían del partido de mañana de Tai?

—Yo lo sabía por los chicos del club de fútbol y Kari pues, por ser su hermana.- inició Daisuke. —No te preocupes Sora, los demás apenas se han enterado hoy.

Izzy asintió a lo que Davis había dicho.

—Los profesores pasaron la noticia.- empezó Iori. —Parece que toda la escuela irá.

A pesar que era lo que Sora quería escuchar, no la hizo sentirse mejor el hecho de que realmente Tai no le hubiese dicho nada a nadie.

—Hablando de... ¿Han visto a mi hermano? Dijo que nos vería a todos a la salida.- preguntó Kari.

—Sí. Por eso estábamos buscándolos.- explicó T.k al mismo tiempo que colocaba su brazo en los hombros de Hikari. Daisuke solo giró los ojos.

—Esta allá.- apuntó Yamato con descaro hacia donde Tai y Catherine estaban, ajenos a todo.

Sin embargo el castaño y la rubia sintieron las nueve miradas sobre ellos y voltearon. Tai sonrió y les hizo una seña con la mano para que todos se dirigieran hacia él.

—¡Chicos! Que bueno que están casi todos.- empezó Tai.

Pareciese que iba a dar un anuncio, todos callaron para oír a su antiguo líder a pesar que no fuese a decir algo de vida o muerte para el digimundo.

Mimí miro de abajo hacia arriba a Catherine. Tal vez Tai podía empezar por decirles quien era ella y por que le tomaba de la mano. ¿Sería esa chica misteriosa a la que Koushiro se refería en la mañana?

—Ah. Hay un par de cosas que quiero decirles.- reinició Yagami. —Primero que nada quiero invitarles a un partido muy importante para mí mañana...

—A las cuatro de la tarde, el primer partido de temporada del Tokyo FC contra Hiroshima Club.- interrumpió y completó Yamato. Tai se sorprendió. —Los profesores se encargaron de invitar a toda la escuela.

Tai se puso rojo, no esperaba que toda la escuela fuese a estar ahí solo para el. Catherine a su lado se rió tiernamente, le encantaba como se veía Tai avergonzado.

—¿No es eso genial? Todos estarán ahí para apoyarte.- le preguntó Cath. Tai solo asintió con una sonrisa, el comentario de su novia le había tranquilizado.

Kari, Miyako y Mimí paseaban sus miradas de Catherine a Sora una y otra vez. La pelirroja tenía su mirada pesada en Catherine, viéndola con recelo aunque la rubia ni enterada estaba.

—¿Por qué no nos los dijiste antes?- preguntó Takeru.

—Ah, porque al principio lo olvidé.- Tai colocó una de sus manos tras su nuca en señal de estar apenado. —Pero después pensé que sería una buena sorpresa, no contaba que los profesores se entusiasmaran tanto.

¡Bingo!- Miyako arrojó su celebre frase sin sentido de ser. —Muchas felicidades Taichi-san.

Miyako, Iori y Ken aún se dirigían a Tai con ese nivel de respeto.

Catherine se aclaró la garganta, el castaño interpreto esa señal y la abrazó mas fuertemente hacia el.

—Segunda sorpresa. Chicos, ella es Catherine. La niña elegida de Francia y, lo mejor de todo, mi novia.

—¿La niña elegida de Francia?... ¡Catherine, no me digas que eres tú! No te reconocí. ¡Cuanto tiempo! - exclamó Takeru y abrazó a la rubia.

—¡_Bonjour_ Takeru!

Taichi procedió a presentarle su novia a cada uno de sus amigos. Todos saludaron a Catherine encantados aunque obviamente se sentía la tensión en el ambiente sobre todo cuando Cath saludó a Sora, ambas sostuvieron un contacto visual muy fuerte al momento.

Mimi ahora lo entendía todo, pues era claro como el agua: A Sora no le agradaba Catherine y era por eso que su amistad con Tai se había visto afectada.

Ahora la pregunta era por qué, pues Catherine parecía ser una chica muy linda y con excelente gusto para vestirse, tenía que admitirle ese mérito.

—Bueno, los veré mañana a todos ¿Cierto?- dijo Tai. Todos asintieron felices. —¡Genial! Entonces nos vamos, Cath cenará en casa.

—¿V-vas a presentarla a tus padres?- pregunto Sora asombrada pues apenas llevaban unas cuantas semanas.

—Ya lo hice.- respondió Taichi feliz. Catherine se ruborizó al recordar el momento. —A mis padres les agradó mucho. De hecho veníamos a recoger a Kari y pues a decirles las noticias.

Sora bajó la mirada, ahora seguramente esa chica sería adorada por Yuuko Yagami, la mujer que Sora consideraba su segunda madre. No podía ser peor. Las inseguridades de ser reemplazada afloraron en ella de nuevo.

Tai y Mimi notaron su expresión. El primero decidió ignorarlo y la segunda trataba de analizar su comportamiento. Le hirvió la sangre que Yamato no hiciese algo al respecto, al contrario, el rubio tenía cara de enojado.

Al final todos decidieron irse a casa. Miyako, Takeru e Iori se fueron juntos a su edificio; Tai, Cath y Kari se fueron al apartamento Yagami y Daisuke, Yamato e Izzy se fueron por otra parte.

Yamato decidió irse a casa sin acompañar a su novia. Sabría que discutirían por eso después pero realmente se sentía fuera de lugar.

—Yo iré con Sora.- anunció Mimi. —Necesito contarle algo.

Los demás aceptaron sin pedir más explicaciones y se despidieron.

.

.

.

En el camino, Mimi y Sora iban calladas. La castaña disimulaba viendo el cielo mientras esperaba el momento indicado para abordar a la pelirroja, Sora iba cabizbaja y con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Qué pasa Mimi?

Sora decidió que ella iniciaría esta vez.

—Nada, nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó de manera inocente.

—Pues para empezar por que tu vives en la dirección contraría.- Sora se permitió reir. Mimi lo hizo también. —En segunda pues, estas muy callada. Eso es rarísimo en ti.

Mimi de nuevo se rió mientras alentaban el paso en el que iban caminando.

—¿Qué opinas de Catherine?- le preguntó Mimi como el que no quiere la cosa.

La primera respuesta de Sora fue un bufido.

—Con eso fue suficiente.- le dijo Mimi. Sora la miró molesta.

—¡Déjame desahogarme! - la castaña sonrió y tomo asiento en una banca que de pronto apareció en aquel parque que atravesaban. Sora se quedo de pie frente a ella.

—Es... es... es demasiado perfecta. Es bonita, se viste como si todos los días fuesen importantes, tiene un cabello de ensueño, Tai esta loco por ella y de la noche a la mañana ellos dos... Ugh, no pensé que Taichi fuese tan superficial.- Mimi levantó una ceja. —Y luego Yamato va y le dice: "Claro claro hazte novio de ella, me fascina la idea.". - Sora engrueso la voz tratando de imitar a su novio. — Cuando perfectamente sabía lo mucho que la detesté desde que la vi. Además por su culpa Tai ya ni nos hace caso.

La pelirroja cruzó los brazos al terminar de hablar y se sentó junto a Mimi. La castaña, de nuevo, trataba de analizar las palabras de su amiga. Pero fue interrumpida pues Sora soltó algo que le había estado molestando desde aquel día en la torre de Tokyo.

—Se atrevió a preguntarme que si sentía algo por el idiota de Tai. Obviamente yo me sorprendí y no respondí y ella dijo "Ah, ya veo. Tu silencio te delata."-Sora de nuevo trató de imitar su voz y su acento francés ganandose una carcajada de Mimi. —¡¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso eh?!

—Buena pregunta.- respondió Mimi. —¿Pero que hubieses contestado si te hubiese dado el tiempo?

Sora de nuevo calló. Esa pregunta empezaba a molestarla en demasía, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse muda ante Mimi.

—¡Q-que pregunta Mimi!- dijo en tono ofendido. —Te recuerdo que yo estoy con Yamato.

—¡Ah! Ya sería muchísima mala suerte que ahora tu sintieses algo por el cuando el ya no.

—...¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó Sora incrédula. Había creído entender que Tai sentía algo por ella.

Mimi se tapó la boca por reflejo pero solo por unos segundos, después solo se cruzo de brazos.

—Que el solía sentir algo por ti.- Sora la miraba boquiabierta. —¡Ah, por favor Sora! Era taaaaaaaan obvio.

—Y-yo... P-pe-pero... ¿Cuando?- dijo nerviosamente.

—No sé cuando empezó. Lo que si se, por parte de Kari, es que sufrió mucho cuando Yama y tu... Ya sabes.

Mimi había decidido que si Sora iba a saber lo de Tai, lo mejor era que lo supiese todo. La pelirroja se llevo una mano al pecho y se dejo caer en el respaldo de la banca.

Todo este tiempo había hecho sufrir a su mejor amigo y jamás se había dado cuenta, ni de que sentía algo por ella o que lo estuviese lastimando. Se sentía como una basura, no, mucho peor, mucho mucho peor.

Y ahora parecía ser que el Karma había decidido que era hora de cobrarsela de todas todas, por que ahora que el castaño era feliz a lado de la francesilla perfecta ella sentía que su mundo se le venía encima.

—Si me lo preguntas.- empezó Mimi que ya se estaba hartando del silencio de la pelirroja. —Puede que te este pasando lo mismo.

—Pero yo...

—Ya se que estas con Yamato. Pero jamas negaste que Tai te pudiese gustar. - respondió la ojimiel. —Es hasta algo subconsciente.

Definitivamente Mimi estaba encontrando su vocación de psicóloga en todo aquel enredo. Sora de nuevo se quedó callada meditando las palabras de su mejor amiga.

—Pues yo me iré a casa. Esta haciéndose tarde.- dijo Mimi haciendo ademan de levantarse pero la pelirroja la tomo del brazo impidiendoselo. Mimi volteó a verla y noto como pequeñas lágrimas iban juntándose en las comisuras de los ojos de su amiga. Definitivamente se iba a echar a llorar ahí mismo.

—Me quedaré en tu casa esta noche.

Sora solamente asintió ya que su llanto había comenzado y lo peor de todo es que no sabía porque.

* * *

Ah pues Sora nos salio muy chillonsita. Me parecio propio poner la presentaciónde Cath ante la sociedad :P tan enserio se lo toma el exagerado de nuestro heroe Tai que ya hasta la presento con sus padres XD Sora a veces se nos suelta de su imaginacion y ya se habia imaginado a Yuuko y a Cath como nueras tejiendo bufandas. Y pues ya mimi y su bocota le ha dicho lo obvio, Tai estaba enamorado de ella. ahora la pregunta que definiria este capi: ¿Sora que coño siente por Tai? ¿El castaño asi como asi la ha olvidado?

diganme que piensan en uno de sus hermosos reviews :) ¿si? De antemano le agradezco a Ironcurtain, Goshujin Sama, Hikaricaelum, NemoNW, Richy1991, Ivymon por sus comentarios. Los aprecio bastante!

Y por ultimo quiero desearles un prospero 2013. Estoy segura que nos seguiremos leyendo en este año venidero y les deseo mucha fuerza de voluntad para que todo lo que se propongan se cumpla :) Saludos y buenos deseos desde Mexico ^^ chao!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola :D aquí la ocurrente subiendo en vísperas de año nuevo, se que nadie lo leerá hoy y esta bien pues deben de estar con su familia. Yo haré lo mismo en cuanto la cena este lista :3 quise subir capitulo porque noté que muchos se quedaron con ganas, que mis capítulos son cortos... sí, es que no puedo explayarme tanto :( pero lo compenso tratando de subir seguidito :D

Les dejo el capitulo 5, a muchos les llegará el Deja Vu en cierta escena. es mi venganza para los guionistas de Digimon muajajajajajaja.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Antídoto**

**5**

**"**Y ahora sabía que había alguien allí fuera, en el mundo real, que en alguna nochebuena me hiciese chocolates, se pusiese nerviosa de verme y necesitase de un empujón para poder entrar conmigo. Ahora tenía esa seguridad, y pase lo que pase la encontraré. La elegida del valor en palabras de Agumón. Y si las cosas salían mal, tenía a mi compañero del alma para darme el coraje que a mi me llegase a faltar. Porque tiene razón, el y yo juntos somos guerreros invencibles." - Taichi Yagami. La elegida, 2012.

.

.

.

Catherine miraba el horizonte nocturno. La luna se reflejaba en el lago, su luz blanca contrastaba del rojo vivo de la fogata que también se reflejaba.

En el bosque del digimundo había un clima privilegiado. Ni calor, ni frio. Al lado de la rubia se encontraba Taichi, con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos tras su cabeza, acostado en la hierba. Catherine sabía que solo estaba relajado.

Le encantaba la manera de ser de Tai. Tan tranquilo, tan relajado pero a la vez tan astuto y responsable. No le gustaba como a veces su grupo de amigos le trataban, como si fuese un irresponsable o como si fuese tonto. Ah, pero cuando había problemas, iban corriendo a el.

Ella no lo trataría así, ella sentía esa necesidad de hacerle ver al castaño que el era especial.

—¿Qué piensas?

Tai habló, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Catherine.

—En que te quiero mucho.- dijo alegre la rubia, Tai se ruborizó. —¿Nos quedaremos a acampar en el digimundo?

—Podríamos. ¿No regresaras a París? - le dijo Tai preocupado, lo ultimo que querría es que regañasen a su novia por su culpa, después de todo en Francia ya era de día.

—Le dije a mamá que iría de fin de semana a la costa con mis amigas.

Tai aun se sorprendía de lo liberales que podían ser en Francia. Se incorporo mejor para quedar sentado a lado de su novia, y la atrajo hacia el.

—La vista al lago es muy romántica ¿no crees?

La rubia asintió, se sentía en un sueño. Se sentía que flotaba.

Se acercaron para besarse, primero lentamente pero fueron aumentando la intensidad. Es que todo era tan perfecto: ambos solos, bajo la luz de la luna de su querido Digimundo y junto a un precioso lago de cristal.

Si se lo preguntaban era de ensueño, todo. Lo haría sin dudar.

Tai pensaba igual, es decir. Ya no eran unos niños, y el la quería. Se querían.

Lentamente la fue recostando sobre la hierba, estaba nervioso, no lo iba a negar. Siempre que pensaba en este momento imagino que bajo sus brazos estaría una pelirroja...

—¿Sucede algo?

La voz de Catherine era dulce, no tenía idea de lo que su novio acababa de pensar, de imaginar...

—No... ven aquí.- se acostó a lado de ella y la aferro contra su pecho.

Se moría de ganas, pero jamas seria capaz de hacerle algo como eso. Hacerle el amor pensando en otra podría ser de las cosas mas ruines en este planeta, el no era un canalla.

—Aún no estamos listos.- dijo Cath como afirmación más que como pregunta.

—Perdona... Quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados, iluminados por la gran luna.

Todo era un ambiente de paz hasta que un agudo sonido resonó por el apacible lugar, era la terminal digital de Taichi.

Siempre la llevaba consigo en caso de alguna emergencia, pues los teléfonos no funcionaban bien en el digimundo.

—¿Un correo? ¿De quién?- preguntó Cath mientras se acercaba a Tai quien leía el correo.

Era un e-mail de Sora diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con el de manera urgente.

—No es nada Cath.- dijo mientras terminó de escribir su respuesta. —Vamos ya a dormir dentro de la tienda. Mañana será un día importante.

—Esta bien.- dijo Cath desconfiada. Taichi terminó de apagar la fogata, pues su intensión no era quemar el digimundo y después entro a la carpa para descansar junto a su novia.

.

.

_"Lo siento, estoy en el digimundo con Cathy. Será mañana. Adios."_

Sora releía ese mensaje una y otra vez. Solía recordar que ella decía urgente y a los cinco segundos el castaño ya estaba lanzándole piedrecitas a su ventana. Ella saldría sin despertar a su Mamá y se quedaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada en el jardín, solo hablando. A veces le llevaba chocolate caliente.

¿Hacía todo eso por que estaba enamorado de ella? Todo lo que alguna vez interpretó como signo amistoso en realidad tenía un trasfondo diferente.

Seguía sin saber como sentirse al respecto. Mimi la había abrumado diciendo que tal vez lo que ella sentía eran celos, que tal vez no quisiese ver a Tai con Cath ni con nadie más porque lo quería para ella.

Pero era ilógico, ella estaba segura que quería a Yamato. No en balde los dos pasaron por tantas cosas confusas antes de ser pareja. Era injusto porque, para su desgracia, Tai era feliz con la rubia y ella muy egoísta para no apoyar a su amigo. Recordó aquella Nochebuena cuando Tai la apoyó para que ella le confesará sus sentimientos a Yamato, ¿Por qué lo había hecho si la quería? ¿Por qué jamás le dijo nada? ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo, apoyarlo?

Muchos porqués, no estaba segura que tanto hubiese cambiado la historia si el le hubiese dicho algo de lo que sentía por ella.

¿Pero y si, a este paso, dejaban de ser amigos? ¿Y si Mimi tenía razón y ella sentía algo más por el castaño?

Sólo había una forma de saberlo, arriesgada y estúpida, pero era la única manera.

Lo besaría.

.

* * *

.

Todos los chicos estaban reunidos fuera del estadio, los únicos que faltaban eran Takeru y Hikari. Koushiro y Ken habían ido a recoger los boletos, pues el castaño les dijo que les había conseguido lugares especiales. Los demás solo platicaban, hacía mucho tiempo que no se juntaban todos.

El día era cálido, sin una sola nube en el cielo, un día perfecto.

—Hola a todos.

La voz de Hikari se oía algo incómoda, Yolei se asomó tras de la castaña pues se le hacía raro que llegase sola.

—¿Y T.k?- preguntó la pelila.

—Ah, esta atrás platicando con Catherine. Yo, uh, me adelanté.- explico Hikari, le incomodaba también que la francesa se llevase la atención de su novio y de su hermano.

.

.

.

* * *

Crees que le gusté?- preguntó Catherine indecisa, en sus manos había un paquete de chocolatinas, las favoritas de Tai.

—Por lo que me han contado... Estoy seguro que le fascinará la sorpresa.- dijo Takeru entusiasmado.

El rubio menor sabía perfectamente, a voz de Hikari, por todo lo que había pasado Taichi para poder superar lo de Sora y su hermano. Era injusto que las chicas miraran a Catherine como una intrusa cuando lo único que había hecho era volver a la vida a Taichi.

Hacía mucho que no veía el brillo en los ojos del castaño y Catherine era la responsable de su renovación.

—¡Anda ve! ¡Que pronto empezarán! - le dio un empujoncito.

La rubia miro a su amigo con agradecimiento y se adentró a donde Tai estaba.

.

* * *

Antes de todo aquello, los chicos ya habianse acomodado en sus butacas, eran a nivel de cancha así que no se perderían ningún detalle del juego del castaño.

—¿Qué traes ahí?- preguntó Yamato al ver que Sora apretaba contra sí su bolso.

—Chocolatinas, para Tai.- contestó ella. —Cuando teníamos algún partido importante, yo solía darle chocolatinas. Una especie de amuleto de la suerte.

—¿Y por qué no vas a dejárselas? De poco le van a servir después del partido.

A Yamato le agradaba la idea que Sora y Taichi pudiesen arreglar sus diferencias. ¿Qué mejor momento que este? Siendo que lo que mas compartían era su infinito amor por el fútbol.

Sora, sin embargo, estaba nerviosa mas por lo que planeaba hacer, las chocolatinas solo eran una excusa. Una vez que su novio le diera ánimos de ir a ver al castaño se sintió como una basura, Yama no se merecía que ella le pusiese el cuerno sólo porque no sabía como se sentía con respecto a Taichi.

Tal vez si sólo hablara con el... Sí, eso haría.

—Bien, en un momento vuelvo.

Yamato le deseó suerte una vez más y la vio salir hacia los vestidores.

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia atrás del estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el encuentro, se sentía con algo mas de seguridad pues la descabellada idea que se le había ocurrido la noche anterior ya quedaba descartada. Le desearía suerte, le pediría que le dedicara un gol como siempre el lo hacía y hasta allí.

Se detuvo en seco cuando escucho la voz de Takeru y de Catherine, estaban frente a la puerta de los vestidores también. Catherine tenía en sus manos unas chocolatinas, iguales a las que ella tenía en su bolso, pero las de la francesa tenían un moño azul rey satinado.

El hermano menor de su novio terminó de darle ánimos a la rubia y la encamino a la puerta, donde le dijeron que esperara un momento pues irían a preguntarle al entrenador si los jugadores podían recibir visitas.

Takeru se alejó caminando, sonriente, iría a donde estaban ya los demás. No contaba con encontrarse a Sora con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Sora?- el rubio la llamó, ella solo negó apesadumbrada. —¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame a mi hermano?

—No. Yo solo... No importa.- se secó las lágrimas con su manga. —Vámonos ¿quieres?

Empezaron a caminar, pero Sora se detuvo frente a un bote de basura para tirar las chocolatinas de su bolso. Ahí Takeru comprendió que era muy probable que la hubiese regado.

Pronto, en silencio ellos dos, llegaron a donde los demás estaban. Yamato percibió que Sora no había tenido mucha suerte pues había llegado con un semblante sombrío.

Takeru por otra parte se fue a sentar a lado de su novia, que también se notaba disgustada. Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Hikari decidió romperlo.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo al momento que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Fui con Cath a comprarle un regalo de buena suerte a Taichi.- Hikari abandonó su posición a la defensiva y miró a su novio para escucharle mejor. —Unas chocolatinas. El problema es que creo que Sora nos ha visto y se ha disgustado.

—Ay Takeru, eso de las chocolatinas son una cosa entre Sora y mi hermano nada más.- dijo Hikari algo preocupada. —Sólo a ti se te ocurre.

Takeru suspiró, su intención no había sido hacer llorar a Sora.

.

.

* * *

Dentro de los vestidores, Taichi ignoraba todo el drama del exterior pues el tenía el suyo propio: el pánico escénico.

Era algo estúpido en realidad, muchas veces había jugado frente a toda la escuela. Sin embargo, esta vez se sentía diferente. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y hasta tenía nauseas.

Tenía que hacerlo bien, pues este podría ser el inicio de su carrera... ¡¿En que demonios pensaba su entrenador al ponerlo de titular?! Había otros chicos con más experiencia que el.

—¿Yagami?

Justamente el entrenador se había aparecido, necesitaba darle el ultimo empujón de salida a su novato, pues sabría que estaría nervioso a muerte.

—Yo no estoy seguro de poder entrar de titular. Mejor póngame de cambio.- rogó.

Su entrenador soltó una carcajada, a Tai se le retorcieron mas las tripas.

—Eres perfectamente capaz, si no no te hubiera elegido Yagami.- dijo su entrenador con el ceño fruncido. —Así que cálmate y concentrate.

—¿Entrenador?- una voz interrumpio el momento. —Una chica llamada Catherine busca a Yagami, ¿la dejo pasar?

El entrenador esbozó una sonrisa burlona y después se dirigió a su pupilo.

—¿Tu novia?- el castaño asintió. —¡Hazla pasar!- le pidió al asistente. —Espero ella logre calmarte, no hagan nada indebido.

Dicho esto abandonó el área de los lockers y se dirigió a la sala de estrategia donde estaba el resto del equipo

—¿Indebido?- dijo Catherine divertida, Taichi se rio de igual manera.

—Ya sabes, los futbolistas tenemos mala fama.- dijo encogiendo los hombros para restarle importancia al asunto. —¿Qué haces aquí Cathy?

—Vine a traerte esto.- de las manos trás su espalda sacó las chocolatinas ofreciéndoselas a Tai.

Al castaño le brillaron los ojos, amaba esas condenadas chocolatinas.

—¿Para mí?- preguntó señalandose a si mismo.

Catherine rió divertidísima.

—Pues sí tontito. Son de buena suerte, me dijo un pajarito.- de nuevo le ofreció la caja, Tai la tomo.

Ambos se sentaron sobre una de las bancas, Tai abrió el paquete y sacó dos chocolatinas, le dio una Catherine.

—Solo será de buena suerte si tu me la das.- dijo Tai.

El castaño le ofreció a Cath la que el tenía en su mano y la rubía le dio a el la que ella tenía en sus manos. Los dos comieron la chocolatina al mismo tiempo.

—¡Deliciosa!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y después rieron.

Se quedaron en silencio en lo que masticaban aquella golosina, del cuarto de estrategia se escucho como le entrenador gritaba el nombre de Tai, apurándolo a entrar.

—Gracias por venir, estaba nervioso pero me siento mas tranquilo ahora.- dijo Tai al momento que abrazaba a la rubia.

—Estarás fabuloso, eres un excelente jugador.- le elogió su novia. —¿Me dedicarás un gol?

El castaño asintió, la abrazo de nuevo y hasta la levantó en el aire.

—Por supuesto que sí Cath. Ahora debo irme.

La rubia le dio un tierno beso a Tai, le deseo buena suerte una vez mas y salió de los vestidores para irse a su butaca.

.

* * *

—¡Cath!- Takeru agitó su mano. —¡Por aquí!

Hikari giró los ojos, y después se puso a platicar con Daisuke, quien estaba a lado de ella.

—Gracias por guardarme el lugar Takeru.- le dijo Catherine.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—P_arfaite_.- le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del estadio que anunciaba el inicio del partido.

* * *

chirin chirin. La cita que puse al principio es parte de un one shot que escribí hace alrededor de un mes, que cuenta el sentir de Taichi en aquella nochebuena donde Sora y Matt se formalizaron. La historia esta en voz de nuestro Tai y tiene participe a Agumón, pueden pasar a mi perfil por si les interesa leerlo también. Me pareció preciso ponerlo como introducción pues intente hacer una escena parecida a la que tuvo Sora con Yamato en el concierto de nochebuena, ahora con Tai y Cath de protagonistas, me parece que ha salido bien n_n ustedes ya dirán jiji. aquí también le di mas dialogos a Cathy, ya que me los pidieron y noto que les gusta mucho el dulce personaje de nuestra francesita. A mi también me encanta Catherine :)

Pues me voy, a la cena de año nuevo. Saludos mis lectores del capi pasado que dejaron reviews: Digific, Ironcurtain, Ivymon, Goshujin Sama, Mazinger-Taiora, Richy1991, HikariCaelum, Genro Otohata. Y a todos los nuevos followers, espero pronto puedan dejar su opinión que es super importante para la mejora continua de este y mis otros fics :)

¡QUE TODOS TENGAN UN FELIZ INICIO DE AÑO, VAMOS A ECHARLE TODAS LAS GANAS!

Un saludo mexicanito, regio bonito.

chao!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Día de actualización!

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. Espero que se encuentren de maravilla. Hoy porfin vengo a actualizar esta historia. Me he tomado sus reviews y PMs muy enserio así que aumente la longitud de este capitulo. Ya me diran ustedes como les parece mejor, en mi opinion los capis largos tienden a ser muy tediosos si es que no hay mucha acción jiji. Espero les guste y recuerden que con sus sugerencias en los reviews podré ir mejorando.

Sin más los dejo con la lectura.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Boo-hoo :(

* * *

**Antídoto**

**6**

El partido era una catástrofe. Los chicos del Hiroshima los apaleaban 3-1 y apenas había terminado el primer tiempo. Taichi asistió al delantero que pudo meter el gol de la dignidad. El equipo se fue a los vestidores apesumbrados pues seguro recibirian una regañiza de parte de su entrenador, tal vez se la merecian.

Tai miró hacia donde estaban sus amigos, en todo el juego los escuchaba apoyarle y el hecho de ir perdiendo le hacía sentir como si loa defraudara, a ellos y a toda la escuela que había ido a ver su debut. Un debut que seguramente querría olvidar pronto.

Catherine le sopló un beso antes que el entrara al tunel, el castaño hizo como que lo atrapó y se llevó las manos al pecho a la altura de su corazón que se desbocó con ese detalle. Era ya demasiado tarde, había caído ante la rubia y le encantaba.

En un atisbo miró hacia donde Sora lo veía, la mirada de Sora era especial ese día y no sabía porque. Sora rompió el contacto visual al ponerse de pie de su butaca. Tai dejó de verla y finalmente se adentró a los vestidores.

El regaño fue inminente, de los 15 minutos de medio tiempo el entrenador les dejo descansar cinco. Tai estaba sentado en uno de los banquillos con una bebida hidratante en sus manos, jugaba nerviosamente con la tapa de la botella.

—¡Yagami! ¡Pst!- una voz le habló por detrás. El volteó y vio a uno de los aguadores diciendo que se acercara.

Lo alcanzó en uno de los pasillos contiguos a los vestidores y tras del aguador apareció Sora, sorprendiendo en demasía a Tai.

El aguador sonrió y lea dejó solos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin más.

Sora se desabrochó su chaqueta y mostró con orgullo lo que había ido a comprar. Una playera del Tokyo con el nombre y el número de Taichi. Se dio una vuelta para que el pudiese verlos en su espalda.

—¿Te gusta?- preguntó la pelirroja coquetamente, Tai no se dio cuenta de su tono de voz y asintió emocionado, por supuesto que le gustaba.

—¡Esta genial Sora!

La pelirroja le sonrió aunque después endureció el rostro, tomó las manos de Taichi, estaban tan frías... Y se fue acercando poco a poco a su rostro...

El castaño se quedó estático, su mente le pedía moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía, sentía el latir de su corazón retumbar en sus oidos y juraría que podía oir también el de Sora.

La pelirroja se detuvo a escasos centímetros de el, de pronto sus agallas habían desaparecido totalmente... Podía oler su esencia y sentir su exhalación, jamás se había dado cuenta lo embriagante que era...

Se decidió hablar antes que la situación la orillase a perder la cabeza de nuevo, giró un poco su rostro hasta que su boca quedó a la altura del oido del castaño, incluso lo sintió temblar.

—Me he fijado en los puntos débiles del Hiroshima.- le dijo al oído. —Desaste de Hirozawa, el es el que recupera y da los pases importantes. Sin el , los delanteros no tienen oportunidad.

El castaño asintió a la información que su amiga le proveía, aunque dudó que fuese necesaria aquella posición.

—En la defensa, están haciendo todo en formación de tres. Bloqueen a Kūto y serán muy fáciles de burlar.

—Entendido Sora.

Ninguno abandono esa posición por algunos segundos que a ambos se les hicieron eternos. Cuando menos lo espero la pelirroja se abrazó a el desesperadamente, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, si que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían abrazado de esa manera. El correspondió el abrazo pues si que la extrañaba, aunque la presencia de Cath le divergiera de aquellos pensamientos.

—¿Qué era eso tan urgente que querías hablar anoche?- pregunto Tai, apenas lo había recordado.

—¡¿Dónde esta Yagami?!- preguntó el entrenador desde los vestidores.

Sora rió, al pobre hombre le quería dar un infarto. No lo culpaba.

—Sólo quería desearte buena suerte hoy.- de su bolso sacó un paquete de dulces de colores, los segundos favoritos del castaño. —Creo que dos paquetes de chocolatinas es mucho para ti, mejor unos dulces o lo que sea para no romper la tradición.

Tai las recibió contento, amaba esos dulces también. Un nuevo grito del entrenador resonó, el castaño contestó que ya iba.

—Gracias Sora.- dijo esto ultimo dándole otro abrazo fugaz y se dirigió a donde sus compañeros le esperaban.

Sora se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, las rodillas le temblaban y las manos que habían estrechado las de su amigo por varios minutos le hormigueaban, como si demandasen que el contacto jamas se hubiese roto.

Ahora comprendía que había interpuesto una barrera entre ella y el castaño, no supo decir cuando pero ahí estaba y ahora que se decidió romperla pudo ver a su mejor amigo en todos sus colores. Jamás le había parecido tan apuesto, tan varonil, tan incluso sensual. Recordó los labios que tuvo a centímetros de los suyos y un mar de sensaciones se instaló en su pecho. ¡Y eso que ni siquiera le había besado!

El sonido de su celular rompió sus reflexiones o mas bien fantasías, era un mensaje de texto de Yamato. Eso la regresó al mundo real, ella no era el tipo de chica que engañaría a su novio. No podía dejar que sus impulsos le ganasen a la razón, aunque ahora definitivamente no podría pensar en Tai como solía hacerlo anteriormente.

Salió de los vestidores de vuelta a su butaca, pues el partido ya había comenzado.

.

.

.

El hiroshima estaba imposibilitado gracias a las observaciones de Sora. Tai le había comunicado las ordenes a todo el equipo a pesar que no fuese el capitán, al principio lo ignoraron y todo lo tuvo que hacer el mismo pero después se dieron cuenta que era realidad y empezaron con el bloqueo a las figuras estratégicas del equipo adversario.

Sin embargo, el marcador seguía siendo 3-1 y ya no les quedaba tanto tiempo.

Taichi recibió un pase elevado que cruzó el campo de banda a banda, los defensas estaban confundidos pero igualmente fueron hacia Tai que los burlaba sin problema.

Pronto reconoció un hueco donde asistir a su delantero frente a la portería enemiga, pero antes de si quiera patear el balón sintió un golpe desde atrás que lo derribó fuertemente.

Sora vio con horror como aquel chico que jugaba de medio le incrustaba los tachones al tobillo de Tai. Se levantó de su butaca gritando groserías contra aquel muchacho.

Cath se quedó callada pero no había que ser una experta en fútbol para saber que ese había sido un golpe brutal y, por lo tanto, ilegal. Se imaginó lo peor, una fractura probablemente.

—¡Tai! ¡No!- finalmente Cathy pudo reaccionar, al estar a nivel de cancha pudo levantarse y dirigirse a la orilla del campo donde ya no le permitieron avanzar más.

Taichi estaba tirado en el campo de fútbol, le ardía aquel golpe pero aun sentía su tobillo de una sola pieza. Pudo ver como el arbitro expulsaba al culpable, y lo vio abandonar la cancha en medio de represalias del publico mayoritariamente fan del Tokyo.

Aun no llegaban al área chica, por que el castigo para el Hiroshima solo podía ser un tiro libre. El capitán del Tokyo sería el responsable de cobrar venganza y ya estaba posicionandose para tirar.

Tai quiso levantarse y pelear por ser el quien cobrara. Y de hecho así lo hizo aunque con dificultad.

—Ni hablar, estas lesionado. No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad.- regañó el capitán.

Tai quiso rebatir pero el tenía razón, incluso sólo el hecho de apoyarse le dolía.

El capitán miró la barrera que el hiroshima implantó, no eran muy altos y confiaba en su técnica.

Tomo un poco de impulso y pateó el balón, este cruzó la barrera y se dirigió hacia el arco donde un nervioso portero lo esperaba. El balón iba directo hacía el ángulo, el estadio se preparaba para gritar el gol pero había sido un tiro muy alto, pues rebotó en el travesaño del arco.

Tai casi pudo jurar que el destino le puso el balón rebotado practicamente en los pies y así remató con un cañonazo que se incrustó hasta el fondo de la red.

—¡GOOOOOOOL!

El estadio se levantó eufórico, todos los digielegidos también gritaron emocionados e incluso Mimi y Miyako coreaban una porra. Sora se sacaba la chaqueta para que todos pudiesen admirar su nueva playera mientras aun gritaba aquel gol.

Tai obviamente celebró entre abrazos de su equipo, pero después se dirigió a la tribuna donde en la orilla Catherine le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

El castaño la tomó, la cargó y le dio una vuelta en el aire para terminar su festejo con un beso fugaz entre la pareja.

—Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el gol que te prometí.- le dijo el castaño antes de dejarla en la tribuna pues tenían que continuar.

Sora observó la escena desde su lugar, ya había decidido que eso no le afectaría pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, le hartaba como aquella chica acaparara todo lo que alguna vez fue suyo.

Antes que el portero del Hiroshima sacara el balón de nuevo, Tai miró a donde Sora estaba y le guiño el ojo apuntándola. La pelirroja olvido su corajillo de hacía segundos e incluso sintió elevarse en el aire tras el gesto de su amigo.

Para su suerte, Yamato lo notó. Desde que había regresado su novia de los vestidores la notaba diferente, la veía más liviana y con una mirada que no podría describir. Quiso convencerse así mismo que sólo se trataba de su imaginación pero... El instinto le gritaba que sacara y se llevara a Sora lejos de allí.

Le tomó la mano a la pelirroja, cosa que ella correspondió aunque incluso su tacto ahora lo sentía diferente.

.

.

.

El marcador final fue un 4-3, favor del Tokyo. Hubo dos goles más de parte del capitán y principal delantero. El castaño no pudo anotar mas pues, tras la terrible falta, fue sacado de cambio a los cuantos minutos de su gol.

Ahora mismo se irían todos a celebrar a alguna pizzería o algo. Sólo esperaban al castaño que saliese de los vestidores.

—¿Hikari?- preguntó Ken a la castaña que sólo estaba ahí con ellos pero muy callada.

Ken y Hikari hablaban poco, pero lo necesario. Ambos tenían el mismo caracter calmado, todo lo contrario al de Miyako que no paraba de parlotear junto a su diva Mimi. Sin embargo, Hikari sabía que Ken era alguien excelente para apoyarse. La verdad es que los dos tenían mucho en común.

—Dime Ken.

—¿Estas bien?- pronto encontró lo que hacía falta. —¿Dónde esta Takeru?

La castaña se removió incómoda y volteó hacia atrás dónde su novio platicaba con Catherine de lo más animados. Una cosa era llevarse bien con Cath y otra era que incluso se alejarán del grupo.

Ken pudo leer los pensamientos de Kari con tan sólo verle la expresión en su rostro. Sin aguantarlo mas, el ultimo elegido se echó a reír.

Hikari se puso roja, no le gustaba ser objeto de risa.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Miyako que se acercó a su novio junto con Mimi, pues si que era extraño oir a su novio reirse de tal manera.

—Hikari esta celosa.- dijo encogiendo los hombros, no quiso molestar a su amiga.

—¿Celosa?- de la nada apareció Daisuke. Observó la escena de T.k con Catherine —¡Hikari-chan! ¡Yo jamás te haría algo así!

Ken y Miyako solo negaron abrumados por el comportamiento de su amigo.

El alboroto fue tan grande que incluso Koushiro, Jyou e Iori, que estaban hablando de cosas más productivas, se inmiscuyeron en el círculo. Hasta Sora y Yamato también acudieron.

—No son celos chicos. Es que... No sé como explicarlo, ella...

Hikari fue interrumpida por el bufido de Sora.

—No sólo acapara toda la atención de Tai, si no que ahora también aparta a Takeru.- dicho eso cruzó los brazos en señal de molestia.

Hikari asintió tímidamente a lo que Sora había dicho.

Koushiro puso la mano en la barbilla, clásico de cuando esta analizando la situación.

—Yo he visto a Taichi-san más feliz desde que esta con Catherine.- dijo Iori. —Es normal que hable con Takeru, es al único que conoce pues no nos hemos permitido entablar una conversación con ella.

Yamato asintió a lo que el mas jovén de los elegidos comentaba, más por llevarle la contra a Sora que por estar de acuerdo.

—¿Qué tanto piensas Kou?- preguntó Jyou, quien sólo quería mantenerse al margen de todo aquel embrollo adolescente.

Kou dejó su posición, de nuevo miró a Sora y a Hikari y después hacia dónde Cath y Takeru estaba.

—Iori tiene razón. Yo también he notado mucho más feliz a mi amigo y es gracias a ella.

—Hay que darle una oportunidad. ¿Por qué no la invitamos a la celebración?- dijo Miyako mientras abrazaba un poco a Hikari en señal de apoyo.

La mayoría del grupo aceptó, para horror de Sora y de Hikari. Afortunadamente la puerta del vestidor se abrió y salieron los jugadores en medio de varios reporteros que buscaban una nota. Taichi salió mientras contestaba unas preguntas de un chico.

—¿Cómo empezaste jugando fútbol?

Tai sonrió, e inmediatamente su mirada se posó en Sora. El reportero notó las miradas cómplices de aquellos dos.

—Pues la verdad yo era un tierno niño de cinco años que no le hacía daño a nadie en el parque, me encontraba jugando con mi hermana pequeña cuando un balón salió de la nada y me pegó en la cabeza.- empezó a relatar. Luego apuntó a Sora. —El balón era de ella, me había pegado muy muy fuerte. Cuando ella fue a buscarlo me invitó a jugar fútbol con ella y con su padre. Yo no sabía nada de nada, pero me divertí como nunca. Desde ese día, todas las tardes de mi vida han sido para jugar fútbol a lado de ella, Sora.

La manera en que había descrito el día que se conocieron le había enternecido de sobremanera a Sora, el reportero anotaba animado en su libreta aquella anécdota.

—¿Eres su novia?- preguntó a la pelirroja. Ella se quedó callada, más el rubio a lado de ella explotó.

—¿Qué no ve que esta tomando mi mano? ¡¿Qué le dice eso?!- masculló Yamato molesto.

—¿Qué sucede?

Tai se acercó a Catherine y le tomó de la mano para acercarla a dónde el y el reportero estaban.

—Ella es mi novia. Su nombre es Catherine.- presentó Taichi.

Sora de nuevo enojada cruzó los brazos, con esa acción soltó la mano de Yamato que bufó molesto en demasía.

—Ohh, es una chica muy linda. ¿Y cómo se conocieron?- preguntó el reportero.

—Tai me salvó de unos bravucones, de no ser por el no se que hubiese pasado.- exageró la rubia aquella historia, omitiendo bastantes detalles en sí.

El reportero les hizo un par de preguntas más y después se retiró con un excelente material en manos, estaba seguro que las fans del Tokyo estaban ansiosas por saber más de la nueva estrella del equipo.

—¡Por fin!- exclamó el castaño alzando los brazos. Al bajarlos abrazó a Catherine con uno de ellos. —¿A dónde iremos chicos?

La idea principal era a ir a comer pizza, otros dijeron ir al cine. Pero Mimi siendo la más osada pidió ir a comer algo rápido y después irse a algún club.

—Los más chicos no pueden entrar aún Mimi.- regaño Jyou a quien tampoco le hacía mucha gracia pasar su sábado en un antro.

—Tu no te preocupes por eso que yo me encargaré.- dijo de tal manera que nadie quiso preguntar que haría. —¿Quién esta conmigo?

—¡Yo!- gritaron Miyako y Sora al mismo tiempo.

A Taichi se le hizo de lo mas extraño que a Sora le llamara la atención ir a esos lugares, Yamato aceptó solo para a acompañar a Sora, al igual que Ken.

El castaño volteó a ver a Catherine que se miraba la ropa.

—¿Eh, pasa algo pequeña?- preguntó Taichi a su novia.

—Es que... Si vamos a ir a un famoso club de Tokyo me gustaría estar mejor vestida.

Mimi observó su propia ropa al escuchar lo que Catherine había dicho y estuvo de acuerdo, Hikari y Sora también acordaron con la rubia.

Era la oportunidad de Oro para arreglarse mejor y así tener la atención de vuelta de Takeru y Taichi, respectivamente.

—Yo creo que te ves muy bien.- dijo precisamente T.k

Cathy le sonrió a su amigo por el cumplido, Tai solo apretujó su abrazo.

—¿Que les parece si cada quien va a comer a su casa, nos arreglamos y nos vemos en casa de Taichi para irnos de fiesta?

—¡Sí! - las chicas de nuevo dijeron animadas.

Los demás aceptaron sin remedio, pues aquella noche era de las pocas oportunidades que tenían todos de estar juntos. Finalmente cada quién se fue a preparar.

.

.

Sora, Miyako, Hikari y Mimi decidieron arreglarse juntas, a Takeru se le hizo de lo mas grosero que no invitaran a Cathy a su junta de chicas. El se fue con su hermano mayor.

Ambos rubios caminaban pensativos y silenciosos, Takeru estaba molesto por la actitud de las chicas, sobre todo de su novia Hikari. Y Yamato estaba molesto por la actitud de Sora.

No lo sabían pero estaban molestos por la misma razón.

—Pediremos una pizza, no me apetece cocinar hoy.- avisó Yamato.

Takeru asintió a la oferta, quería decirle lo que había pasado con Sora pero no sabía si le correspondería decir algo pues no quería quedar como un chismoso.

—Hikari estaba molesta hoy.- habló Ishida para sorpresa de Takeru.

—Lo sé, aunque no sé que hice para que se molestara.

Yamato bufó, conocía ese sentimiento.

—No eres tú Tk. Ella estaba celosa porque pasaste todo el rato con la novia de Tai.

Takeru chasqueó la lengua. ¿Hikari celosa de Cathy? ¡Pero si sólo era su amiga! No había razón para sentirse así.

—Cathy es sólo una amiga. Además, no conoce a nadie más que a mi. Si acaso las chicas se dignaran en hablarle...

Yamato interrumpió a su hermano con un rugido, la situación le molestaba mucho. Bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños, pues la verdad es que quería llorar.

Justo atravesaban por un parque, Takeru llevó a su hermano a una banca para que se sentase y se tranquilizase.

—¿Qué sucede Matt?- preguntó Takeru muy consternado.

Yama tardó en responder, si con alguien podía hablar era con su hermano. Sora y Tai no tenían cabida en ese problema.

—Sora ha estado actuando muy extraña desde que Tai y Catherine empezaron su relación y yo...- pausó.

—Hermano...- Takeru decidió compartir aquella información. —Cuando lleve a Cathy para que le diera las chocolatinas a Tai, encontré a Sora espiandonos. Estaba llorando y ella tenía en sus manos unas chocolatinas iguales.

—¡Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero!- gritó Yamato. —Tiene la idea estúpida que Catherine esta robándole a Tai. Y no importa que es lo que yo haga, a ella no parece importarle nada más.

Takeru solo puso la mano en el hombro de su hermano en señal de apoyo.

—Tengo miedo de perderla Tk...- habló Yama de nuevo. —La quiero de verdad y cada vez la siento más lejana. Siento que le importa mas Tai que yo.

—Deberíamos calmarnos y pensar las cosas hermano.

—Tienes razón.- Con su manga retiro los rastros de una lágrima que logró escapar. —Te juro que hasta he pensado en pedirle un tiempo para que me extrañe y se de cuenta que existo. Aunque...- dijo con voz triste, a Takeru le parecía un plan muy estúpido. —Me da miedo que le de igual...

—Vámonos hermano, comer te hará bien.- Tk no quería echarle mas leña al fuego.

Ambos retomaron su camino al apartamento del mayor de nuevo sin hablar.

.

.

.

—Hola. Ya llegamos.

Tai avisó al llegar a su casa, para su sorpresa no había nadie. Catherine y el pasaron, el castaño encontró una nota en su cocina.

—Han ido a visitar a la abuela.- dijo en voz alta. —Bueno, supongo que podemos pedir una pizza.

—Sí, esta bien por mi.- respondió Cathy.

Tai la miró extrañado, su novia se notaba rara.

—¿Pasó algo?- preguntó al momento de ir a buscar el teléfono de las pizzas.

La rubia sólo se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta de su novio pues no sabía como empezar el tema, para empezar se sentía algo tonta con aquellos sentimientos.

Tai percibió la duda en su silencio, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico después la mano de Cath y la guió al sofá donde ambos tomaron asiento.

—Puedes decirme lo que sea Cathy.- empezó Tai al mismo tiempo que tomaba un mechón del cabello de ella, era muy sedoso, y lo colocó tras su oreja. —Anda, se ve que algo te molesta.

Cathy se sonrojó de sobremanera por el gesto de apoyo y ternura de Tai. Sabía que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas pero lo mejor es que lo sacara.

—Es que... Sora desapareció en el medio tiempo y de pronto llegó con una actitud muy... no sé como explicarlo. Supuse que fue a verte aunque yo...

Fue interrumpida por que el castaño se abalanzó a ella y la besó, fue un beso cargado de amor y duró unos cuantos segundos sin embargo cuando el se separó, Cath tuvo que recordar como respirar.

—Es verdad que Sora fue a verme en el medio tiempo, pero sólo fue a darme algunos tips. Ella y yo solíamos jugar futbol juntos, y como espectadora se dio cuenta de como ganarle al Hiroshima.- explicó Tai, de pronto su mente recordó el contacto con las manos de la pelirroja y su peligrosa cercanía. Sacudió la cabeza para espantar esos recuerdos. —Eso fue todo lo que sucedió.

A decir verdad Cathy no se sintió del todo aliviada, ella sabía lo que Sora significaba para Tai, pues en parte eso hizo florecer su relación. Sin embargo, dudaba que en tan poco tiempo el castaño hubiese olvidado por completo a Sora.

—¿Aún la quieres?- dijo en un tono muy bajito, como si fuese una pregunta prohibida.

Tai la escuchó perfectamente, y entonces se hizo a si mismo esa pregunta. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Sora?

—Yo...- el empezar su respuesta dudando para nada tranquilizaba a Catherine. —yo me siento muy feliz contigo Catherine. De verdad que sí, no entiendo a que viene esa pregunta.

Cath frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y bufó muy fuerte.

—Viene a que tus amigos me tratan como...- no pudo ponerle adjetivo alguno. —... ¡como si no estuviese ahí!

Tai la escuchaba desconcertado, sobre todo porque eso no era de lo que estaban hablando. Estaba por replicar pero la rubia volvió a hablar.

—El único considerado es Takeru, y sólo por eso ahora tu hermana Hikari esta diciendo cosas a mis espaldas. No le agrado a ninguno de tus amigos.

Taichi podía entender lo de los demás pero, para el, Hikari era un pan de Dios que jamás haría algo tan ruin como Cath lo decía.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

Cath de nuevo bufó molesta.

—Por que es obvio, nadie me habla ni siquiera para preguntarme por la hora.- dijo con ironía. —Es como si les causara aversión.

—No, ellos no.- interrumpió Tai ya algo molesto por aquella discusión sin sentido. —¿Por qué dijiste lo de Hikari?

—Pues porque la escuché y Takeru también lo hizo, no sólo ella si no también Sora.- acusó fervientemente. —Yo no soy la clase de persona que chismosea pero tampoco permito que se metan conmigo.

Tai no creía lo que escuchaba, mucho menos que Hikari o Sora pudiesen ser de la forma que su novia contaba, simplemente no entraba en su definición personal de ambas.

Cath se cansó de que Tai no pudiese emitir respuesta alguna a lo que le había contado, no pensaba que su palabra no pesará para el castaño, aún teniendo a Takeru de testigo.

—Creo que... me iré a casa.- dijo Catherine muy triste. —Simplemente no creo aguantar una noche con tus amigos y tampoco quiero causarte problemas... Yo...

—No...- por fin habló Tai. —Quédate, no tenemos porque ir, a mi tampoco me entusiasma la idea de ir a un lugar lleno de humo, música ensordecedora y gente superficial.

La rubia se permitió reir a pesar que estuviese enfadada, eso le gustaba en demasía de Tai pues a pesar de todo lograba hacerla reír.

Al escuchar la risa de su novia el castaño se tranquilizó pues realmente evitaba las discusiones a menos que fuesen inminentes. Si ella se reía, las cosas no estaban tan mal.

—¿Entonces te quedas a ver películas?

La rubia miró a su novio pensativa y después negó. La sonrisa del castaño se fue disipando.

—Sal y diviertete con tus amigos. Yo iré a casa.- dijo Cath. —Estoy algo cansada.- mintió pues la verdad es que se moría de ganas de conocer un antro de la capital japonesa.

Tomó su bolso, besó fugazmente a su novio que la miraba algo triste y se dirigió al estudio de la casa dónde la computadora se encontraba.

Tai siguió sus pasos y al alcanzarla la abrazó por la espalda. Su cabeza se colocó en el hombro de la chica con la boca repartiendo tiernos besos por el cuello de la francesa. Primero ella soltaba risitas pues le daba cosquillas, después le arrancó suspiros lo que incitó a Tai a ir más allá con pequeños mordiscos.

—Anda quédate.- le dijo al oído con voz suplicante. La rubia giro los ojos, le encantaba como le pedía que se quedase.

Catherine volteó para quedar frente a frente a Tai, y empezaron a besarse. Los brazos del castaño apretujaron mas a la rubia contra el, no era un abrazo inocente pues el roce entre ellos dos era así más intenso.

—Me quedaré sólo un momento más...- dijo Cath entre suspiros pues las manos de su novio se paseaban por su espalda.

Aún besándola la condució hasta su habitación donde ambos cayeron en la cama por acción de la gravedad. El castaño estaba sobre ella pero apoyado en sus manos para no aplastarla, dejó de besarla un momento para poder observar el rostro de Catherine bajó su cuerpo.

Estaba sonrojada, sentía un calor acumulandose en sus mejillas que le proveía un color mas rosado, junto a la luz tenue de la habitación se resaltaban las facciones europeas de la chica.

Tai, sin poder evitarlo, de nuevo se preguntó que sentía por Sora. Tal vez hubiese imaginado y deseado el momento que vivía con ella pero la realidad le había premiado su paciencia con Catherine, la cual era una chica dulce, carismática y que se preocupaba por el. ¿Acaso podía pedir más?

Sora simplemente estaba con Matt y así eran las cosas. ¿Era tan difícil permitir que Cath entrase en sus planes de vida? La verdad es que no, ella iba deslizándose poco a poco hasta ser imprescindible ahora en la vida de Taichi.

La quería, la quería de verdad.

—Te amo.

La voz dulce de Catherine resonó como eco su mente. Pero poco a poco iba siendo distorsionada hasta que escucho la voz de Sora pronunciando esas mismas palabras.

—¿Qué?

Claramente no era la respuesta que Cath esperaba, su sonrisa de enamorada desapareció y empujó a Tai para que se quitase de en medio.

—Me voy.- dijo tajante.

El castaño estaba aún confundido, no entendía que había sucedido. Tal vez Cath tuviese razón y sería mejor que se fuese para que el pudiese aclarar sus pensamientos.

La rubia no esperó respuesta, activó la puerta al Digimundo y desapareció por la pantalla de la computadora.

.

.

.

.

-¿No te parece algo exagerado?

Era la quita vez que Sora preguntaba lo mismo a Mimi acerca de su atuendo. La pelirroja recordó muy tarde que había una razón por la que jamás dejaba que Mimi le escogiese la ropa. Su "estilo" iba más allá de sus límites

No era la única incómoda pues Hikari también se sentía fuera de lugar con el atuendo que su amiga le hubo elegido.

Las minifaldas y vestidos que apenas cubriesen su retaguardia pasaban la raya de su tolerancia.

—¡Las exageradas quejicas son ustedes!- dijo Mimi ya al borde de su paciencia. Después se dirigió a Miyako. —¿Verdad que se ven fabulosas?

La pelilila asintió emocionada, una salida como esta no se repetiría jamás y le daba mucha emoción.

—¿Acaso no eran ustedes las que pidieron que Mimi las arreglara para llamar la atención de TK y Taichi-san?- pregunto Miya desafiante.

Sora y Hikari suspiraron derrotadas. No podrían con Mimi y Miyako juntas.

—Ya estas.- dijo Mimi al terminar de maquillar a la Kari. Se alejó para verla mejor y aplaudió emocionada. —Ay Hika, deberías maquillarte más seguido. Te ves hermosa.

Sora tuvo que darle la razón a su mejor amiga pues el cambio en el rostro de Hikari era asombroso, jamás entendería como es que lo lograba.

—Además tu ya tienes puntos a tu favor, Takeru ya es tu novio.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Miyako?- preguntó Sora desafiante. La heredera del amor y la pureza no entendió que había dicho mal pues sus tres amigas la miraban como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia.

—¿Qué?- preguntó. —¿Acaso esto no es para gustarle a Taichi-san? Hasta me da alegría que por fin lo aceptases.- terminó cruzando los brazos.

—¿Aceptase qué?- de nuevo Sora preguntó. Mimi giró los ojos ya algo fastidiada y Hikari sólo bajó la mirada.

A Kari no le hacía nada de gracia Catherine, pero tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea que Sora ahora quisiese intentar algo con su hermano. El quedó devastado cuando ella y Yamato empezaron su relación y no quería volver a verlo así.

—Seamos sinceras Sora. ¿Qué intentas hacer con mi hermano?- exigió Hikari saber.

Esa pregunta descolocó totalmente a Sora, una cosa era lidiar con las preguntas de Mimi y Miyako y otra muy diferente era lidiar con la hermana menor de Tai.

Se quedó callada, lo cual no alivió la tensión entre las dos chicas. Sora finalmente se levantó de la cama de Mimi en donde estaba sentada.

—Voy a cambiarme.- y a pasos rápidos se dirigió al armario de su amiga para sacar algo menos provocador.

Tomó unos pantalones negros imitación piel y una blusa blanca de tirantes con lentejuelas al frente. Después se encerró en el baño de la habitación de Mimi.

Precisamente la dueña del cuarto y Miyako se miraban preocupadas entre sí, finalmente la mirada de ambas se posó en Hikari que estaba también con semblante molesto.

—Ustedes no entienden.- empezó a hablar Hikari. —Mi hermano sufrió mucho por Sora. No sería justo que ahora que ha decidido avanzar ella quiera intentar algo.

—Pero Kari, Sora es nuestra amiga.- intentó convencer Miyako.

—¡Pero Tai es mi hermano!- rebatió la castaña.

Mimi se tapó los oídos, odiaba las discusiones con toda su alma. No permitiría que sus amigas se peleasen.

—¡Basta! Los dos son lo suficientemente grandes para cuidarse solos.- dijo hacia Hikari. Después elevó la voz para que Sora pudiese escucharla. —¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

La puerta del baño se abrió y Sora salió cambiada. En su brazo descansaba el vestido que Mimi había intentado ponerle. La ojimiel no iba negar que su pelirroja amiga se veía espectacular con esos pantalones, pues enmarcaban de maravilla las atléticas piernas de Sora.

—Excelente.- comentó. Sora se veía muy bien, excepto por su expresión que era algo triste.

Miyako tomó su bolso, se puso de pie para dirigirse a Sora y con sus dedos curvó la boca de su amiga para formar una sonrisa.

—Así esta mejor.

Sora abrazó a la pelilila y después volteó a ver a Hikari que la veía molesta.

—Te prometo Kari que no lo echaré a perder esta vez.

La castaña no supo interpretar esa promesa.

Las cuatro chicas salieron del departamento de Mimi hacia casa de Tai.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Decidí que la fiesta tendría que quedar para la siguiente actualización. Aquí algunas de nuestras niñas han sacado su lado más bravo, digo las chicas tenemos esa fama por algo jaja. ¿Qué creen que vaya a suceder en la fiesta? Estoy segura que será una noche para la posteridad. Siendo sincera el borrador Taiora que tenía se ha ido al retrete y ya no se si dejar a Tai con Cathy o con Sora. Supongo que lo iremos descubriendo juntos, se que tal vez es algo desorganizado pero tambien me gusta cuando las historias caminan por si mismas arrastrando hasta a la misma autora jaja.

Un saludo inmenso a mis reviewers del capítulo pasado: Goshujin-Sama, Ironcourtain, ClAu-22, Mazinger-Taiora, Ivymon y xfiddlesticks, CureWhite13 (¡bienvenidas!) Tambien un saludo a los nuevos followers y favs :') Espero les haya gustado esta entrega y nos estaremos leyendo pronto!

Sayoo~


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis amados lectores.

Vengo rápido a dejarles capitulo. Una enorme disculpa por el gran atraso pero mucho ha acontecido en mi vida ultimamente, que han sido cosas buenas pero que me quitan una gran cantidad de tiempo. Si alguno de ustedes, mis adorados lectores, sigue mi historia 'Tres' quiero decirles que me tardare tal vez otra semana para actualizar aquella historia (Espero terminar de revisar antes!)

Una aclaración importante en este capitulo: Quize variar el estilo de narración un poco. La narración en primera persona es desde el punto de vista de Sora. Cuando meto la narración en tercera persona son las reacciones de Taichi. Estaré cortando los cambios de narrativa con líneas y aún así espero que no este muy confuso.

Sin mas, que disfruten el capitulo.

Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Antídoto**

**7**

* P.O.V Sora*

Vaya... Qué cobarde he resultado ser.

Siendo sincera conmigo misma, no sé porque me sorprendo si en verdad jamás he logrado salirme del estatuto. La excusa es que no soy ese tipo de chica, excepto que en este momento quiero serlo pero no me atrevo.

Apenas salimos del departamento de Mimi, que no esta muy lejos del apartamento de Taichi, y me sentía plena. Nerviosa al coincidir con la mirada de Hikari, pero había decidido ponerle fin a esta espiral incongruente de sentimientos encontrados. Es sólo que... agh.

Estoy sentada en la mesa que todos hemos ocupado pero en realidad todos están animados en la pista. Una risilla inaudible sale de mi boca al darme cuenta que realmente estoy sola mientras incluso Joe esta teniendo acción esta noche.

_"Estas aquí por que quieres", m_e comenta mi consciencia que últimamente ha estado molestándome en demasía. No es la típica consciencia que me pide, con voz angelical, que me porte bien; si no todo lo contrario pues lo que quiere es ir a ponerle las manos encima a Taichi...

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento se encontraba sólo. Catherine había tenido que regresar a casa, afortunadamente. En realidad parte que haya pospuesto cualquier impulso esta noche es que Tai no se veía nada animado cuando me vio llegar con las chicas. No sé que habré hecho esta vez pero si que me lo tengo merecido aunque él no lo sepa.

He sido egoísta con el, he hablado a espaldas de su novia, no lo he apoyado como debería y siento la maldita urgencia de que pronto terminen esa relación que tanto sopor me ha causado. Una lista bastante prominente para alguien que tiene la desfachatez de decirse su mejor amiga.

* * *

Que horror.

De la mesa había salido salido disparada a refugiarse en el baño. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas de una vez por todas, si no era seguro que terminaría volviendose loca.

Había visto que todo el universo acababa de conspirar en su favor, recordó la trillada frase salida de un libro y bufó. Era simplemente todo demaciado bueno para ser verdad.

Yamato se había mostrado indispuesto a salir y Catherine tuvo que regresar a Francia. Pensó que tendría, finalmente, su momento a solas con Tai. Para hablar -o lo que fuese.

Pero el castaño ni se dignaba a mirarla, la veía como si fuese una extraña, y se alejaba de ella como si tuviese la peste. Insegura de nuevo, se acercó al espejo del baño del club, con las manos sobre el lavabo. ¿Quién era la que se reflejaba?

Ella también se sentía desconocida por toda la cantidad extenuante de sentimientos encontrados, pero había tratado de lucir hermosa para el -¡Hasta se había maquillado!

Recordó su plan A, el cual había sido muy cobarde para llevar a cabo en los vestidores del estadio, sin embargo ahora sentía que era necesario. Por su salud mental.

Se retocó el maquillaje, se estiró la blusa —haciendo mas prominente su escote— y sonrió en el espejo de mil maneras hasta encontrar la que mejor se le viese. Ya estando un poco conforme salió de vuelta hacía la mesa que todos sus amigos ocupaban.

* * *

Estoy perdida en mis flagelantes pensamientos cuando escucho su voz, cuando realmente lo he divisado esta inclinado hacía mi. "_El también quiere algo hoy"._ Ahí esta de nuevo mi faltante consciencia.

—¿Pasa algo Tai?

El se vuelve a erguir y pone los brazos en jarra sobre su cintura. Pareciese como si fuese un mayor y quisiese regañarme.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola?- me pregunta en tono inquisitor.

_"Estoy pensado en que tanto quisiera intentar algo contigo esta noche". _Le contesto en mi interior. Tai toma asiento a mi lado, aún no decido que contestarle.

—Tu no eres el tipo de chica que gusta de venir a estos lugares. No sé porque lucías tan animada en la tarde.

Levanto los hombros a su discrepancia.

—¿Por qué Yamato no vino?- me pregunta.

—Takeru dijo que no se sentía bien.- respondo. Así es, no sólo Catherine rubia-perfecta no esta aquí, sino que también mi novio –y mejor amigo de Tai- tampoco ha venido. No se si sentirme aliviada o incluso más empujada al abismo de la impulsividad.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

Vaya, no lo había pensado, pero el alcohol tal vez pueda darme el empujón final que me falta. ¿De verdad quiero ese empujón? Sí. No. Mierda... Sí.

—La verdad es que sí. Un Cosmopolitan suena tentador.

Tai rie a mi respuesta. Sí, se algunos nombres de bebida, no te burles de mi. Me siento tensa, me siento muy muy tensa. Tai va al bar y es atendido rápidamente. En su mano trae un vaso con, supongo, cerveza.

* * *

En el momento que Tai deja a Sora para ir hacia el bar se siente mareado. Toda la noche no pudo pensar más que en la declaración de Catherine. Lo amaba. ¿Pero cómo si apenas tenían poco menos de un mes saliendo?

Aunque —¿Que sabía el del amor?. En su vida sólo había tenido ojos para Sora. Esa misma pelirroja que esa noche se veía espectacular, tentadora, sulfurante.

Recordó como su menta distorsionó la voz de Cathy hasta convertirla en la de la pelirroja repitiendo esas mismas palabras que solían acompañar sus sueños. _Te amo._

Pidio el cosmopolitan y una cerveza. ¿Desde cuando Sora salía a clubs y conocía nombres de bebida? ¿Vendría seguido con Yamato? ¿Por qué no lo sabía?

Un dolor agudo, como si una aguja le hubiese sido clavada, se instaló en su pecho. La respuesta era simplemente que el y ella ya no eran los amigos que solían ser.

Pronto se encontró con sus bebidas yendo de vuelta a la mesa donde Sora estaba callada, mirándolo como si lo examinara.

¿Por qué tuvo que escoger precisamente hoy para verse tan deleitante?

* * *

—¿Pasó algo?- finalmente me atrevo a preguntar. Tai enarca una ceja, uh tal vez no he sido muy específica. —Con Catherine.- Me niego a usar algún diminutivo en ella.

La mirada de Taichi se va de aquella mesa, no se a donde viaje, aunque seguro ahora esta en Francia con ella. Regresa en cuestión de segundos pero un poco mas sería. Si de por si ya lo estaba.

—Se disgustó conmigo.- dijo molesto. ¿Estaría molesto con ella o consigo mismo por disgustarla? No entiendo que pudo haber ido mal, pero la verdad no siento otra cosa que gusto.

—Que mal.- miento descaradamente. Y se supone que no soy ese tipo de chicas... Otra mentira al parecer.

Tai mantiene su mirada en la mía, como si quisiese decodificar algo. Me pongo nerviosa pues si hay bastante que le estoy escondiendo; mis sentimientos encontrados y sin sentido, mis deseo incontrolable que a la rubia se la lleve el demonio y de besarlo. No he podido pensar en otra cosa desde lo del vestidor.

—¿Lo dices enserio?- pregunta de la nada. ¿Acaso ha logrado leerme? Estoy consciente que soy un libro abierto con Tai pero de verdad me esforcé en esconder todo esto.

_"¡Responde algo ya!_" Me ordena mi consciencia. Trago saliva, lo cual seguramente me pondrá mas bajo la lupa.

—No.- me sincero. El frunce la boca, me temo que se ha disgustado. Debí volver a mentir. —Es decir...

—¿Por qué no te gusta Catherine?

¡Mierda! Porqué esta alejándote de mi, porque desde que llegó me he sentido como una desconocida hacia todos, porqué ha llegado a perturbar el delicado equilibrio en mi vida. Me gustaba cuando Yamato era mi novio y Taichi mi mejor amigo. Cuando no estaba considerando realmente el engañar a Matt. Dios... ¿Esta es la clase de persona que de verdad soy?

Tai sigue viéndome, reclamando por una respuesta a su estúpida pregunta. Le doy un trago a mi bebida, el alcohol resbala por mi garganta, irritándola su paso.

—No lo sé.- finalmente digo, no se que más decir. Obviamente Tai no esta encantado con mi respuesta, igualmente estúpida.

Deja esa cara de seriedad al suspirar profundamente. Siento ahogarme a la idea que suspire de esa manera por ella. Estúpida Catherine.

* * *

Definitivamente esa era la noche más extraña de su vida. Su platica con Sora era, de por sí, tensa.

¿Por qué no le agradaba Cathy? Si es la chica mas simpática, graciosa y linda que conocía.

Mierda. Sí que lo es. Si siente todo eso por ella —¿Por qué no pudo decirle que la amaba también?

La consciencia de Tai había decidido pasarse al lado oscuro aquella noche también. Le recalcó que la razón de su falta de respuesta era simple: no la amaba.

¡Pero quería amarla! Quería ya dar por terminado todo el asunto de Sora que llevaba tormentándolo por tanto tiempo ya. Estaba agotado emocionalmente y ella no se lo ponía para nada fácil.

Que ni Catherine ni Yamato estuviesen presentes le hacía temblar de temor. Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y notó que ya no estaba. ¿Cuándo se la tomó?

Suspiró audiblemente, Sora lo miró con cierto recelo en su mirada.

¡¿Qué carajos sucedía con ella?!

* * *

—¿No quieres bailar?- me pregunta inesperadamente al momento que se pone de pie y me tiende la mano. Supongo que sólo es presión para que yo no rechace la idea. Y funciona.

Tomo su mano, el cosquilleo de la tarde se hace presente en la palma de mi mano e incluso la retiro asustada.

—Me has dado toques.- le miento en forma de explicación a su pregunta tácita en su mirada desconcertada. El se ríe.

—Lo sé. Yo también lo sentí.

* * *

_"Oh Dios..."_ Pensó Taichi. El tacto de Sora le recorrió por completo, quemando sus nervios a su paso lento, a propósito.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

* * *

¡Whoa!. ¿También lo sintió? Mi consciencia ríe como maniaca al verse dada la prueba que quizá ella tenga razón y Tai también quisiese intentar algo hoy.

Toma mi mano de nuevo, palma con palma y no dedos entre dedos como yo ahora quisiese hacerlo. La imagen de Yamato parpadea en mi mente por unos segundos. De nuevo me siento mal. Llegamos a la pista de baile, rodeados de una gran tanda de jóvenes ecstásicos, retorciéndose al ritmo de la música que realmente no es muy de mi gusto. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—No te quedes ahí parada.- Sin querer él responde a mi pregunta. Empiezo a bailar a como puedo, al igual que el. No lo hace mal aunque puedo notar que tampoco tiene una idea de cómo hacerlo. Sólo intentamos imitar a las personas a nuestro alrededor.

Una canción de moda empieza a sonar y un grito de emoción de los presentes resuena, como si la hubiesen estando esperando. Sentimos que mas gente se ha unido a la pista así que el espacio entre todos se acorta. Entre empujón y empujón termino bailando tremendamente cerca del cuerpo de mi amigo.

* * *

El cuerpo de Tai temblaba con cada roce del de Sora. Estaban muy próximos, jamás había estado así con ella.

Excepto esa mismo día en los vestidores.

¿Sería coincidencia? O tal vez su mente le jugaba sucio por todo el asunto de Catherine que tanto le angustiaba.

Una voz en su interior, su consciencia estúpida, le comentó que Sora podría estar haciendo todo aquello deliberadamente.

Rápidamente desechó la idea, era ilógico. Sora estaba con Yamato y ella no era la clase de persona que engañaría a su novio —mucho menos con su mejor amigo; si es que aún podía llamarse así mismo de tal manera.

Al menos, entre toda la gente, no se vería mal que bailasen prácticamente uno encima del otro.

* * *

El también continúa bailando, supongo que no le alarma tanto la cercanía y los leves roces presentados entre nosotros como a mí. Un calor inexplicable nace en mi pecho y siento como se va extendiendo hacia mis extremidades.

Más gente empieza a meterse y el espacio se acorta aún más, prácticamente danzó entre sus brazos. _"¿Por qué el destino me odia tanto?_" Me pregunto a mi misma. De verdad que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para resistirme a cometer la estupidez más grande de toda mi vida: Engañar a mi novio, besar a mi mejor amigo y perderlo todo sólo por no controlar un impulso cavernícola.

Levanto la cabeza en busca de aire fresco, pues en la pista siento el oxigeno lleno de humo y muy espeso. Incluso caliente. Al hacer eso logro mirar a Hikari que esta junto a Takeru, Miyako, Daisuke, Iori, y Ken en la barra. Su mirada es desaprobatoria, pero su cuerpo le tapa la visión de mi a Takeru que realmente esta más entretenido hablando con Ken.

Si algo sucede a vista de todos nuestros amigos tan sólo empeorarían más las cosas, si de por si ya son jodidamente malas.

La canción se va fusionando con otra y seguimos haciendo el ridículo de nuestras vidas en esa maldita pista. Si me acerco más a el supongo que no se dará cuenta que esta vez no ha sido por el flujo de gente.

Pero antes que empiece a hacerlo me toma de las muñecas, ya no esta bailando y yo me detengo. Estamos de pie, solamente en medio de un mar de gente bailando.

* * *

_"Si ella sigue acercándose más, sangre va a correr. A todas direcciones."_ La razón ahora le comenta, mientras le tapa aquella bocaza a su consciencia.

Taichi siente que le falta el aire, su perfume esta llenando sus pulmones y les hace doler pero un es un dolor placentero.

—Estoy ahogándome.- Tai dice con voz perdida. Sora le mira como analizando sus palabras. —Vamos por nuestras bebidas.

La pelirroja le asiste, él la toma de la muñeca y la arrastra de vuelta a la mesa.

* * *

—Estoy ahogándome.- siento que hay un trasfondo en sus palabras. —Vamos por nuestras bebidas.

De igual manera, por las muñecas, me saca de la pista de vuelta a nuestra mesa donde nuestros tragos nos esperan; o al menos el mío pues Tai se ha dirigido a por otra cerveza. Estoy sedienta y ahogada también. No deberían dejar que la gente fume en un lugar cerrado.

El regresa a la mesa y mientras bebemos nuestro alcohol de un tirón por la sed, Tai saca su celular de su bolsillo de enfrente. Veo sus cejas bajar en una curva que le da un gesto de decepción.

—¿Catherine no ha llamado?- pregunto sin dudar que ha eso se debe esa expresión.

—No sé porque no puedo hacer las cosas bien.- que respuesta tan rara a una pregunta directa.

¿No poder hacer las cosas bien? Estoy familiarizada con el sentimiento pues yo quise apoyarlo, animarlo, que aunque no me guste la chica lo admito, sí que Tai se veía feliz estos últimos días. Pero en lugar, estoy aquí, conteniéndome a irme encima de el, deseando que de verdad Catherine ya no le llame. Nunca.

Me muero de curiosidad de saber que ha pasado. ¿Seguirá la confianza entre nosotros intacta? Se supone que puede contármelo todo.

Mi mente recuerda que en realidad nunca me contó de su viva voz lo del Tokyo FC. ¿Por qué? Era algo que siempre soñamos desde niños y tuve que enterarme por un maestro. No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que me dolía no ser la primera en saberlo.

—¿Por qué jamás me dijiste lo del Tokyo FC?- no quiero quedarme con la curiosidad del motivo de mi dolor.

Tai abre los ojos, supongo que la pregunta no viene al caso y por eso se sorprendió. Parece haber recordado el motivo, pero su mueca es también de tristeza, como cuando checó su celular.

—Intente hacerlo.- yo me sorprendo, no recuerdo que lo haya hecho. —Te llamé pero dijiste que estabas ocupada con Yamato y colgaste.

Oh... Es mi culpa.

—Lo siento.

Tai gira los ojos, le resta importancia a mi disculpa. ¿Puedo sentirme acaso peor? No lo creo.

—Entiendo ahora tu posición.- responde después de unos segundos de contemplar su vaso vacio. Supongo se refiere a estar con Catherine como cuando me dijo que estaba en el digimundo con ella y que no le molestara. —Iré por otra cerveza. ¿Quieres otro?- inquiere apuntando a mi copa.

Asisto con la cabeza y el se dirige a la barra. ¿Qué hacemos conversando en un club? ¿Por qué no vamos a divertirnos con los demás? ¿Tan solo vamos a tomar y a restarnos importancia mutuamente? ¿Es esa ya a lo que queda reducida nuestra amistad? No quiero seguir pensándolo por que duele, mucho.

Busco con la mirada a los chicos, los menores están donde anteriormente los había divisado aunque Hikari ya no me mira. Joe sigue hablando con una chica al final de la barra, bien por el... Aunque ¡¿Dónde están Koushiro y Mimí?!

* * *

Tai de nuevo tiene que alejarse de ella, la barra de bebidas siendo una excelente excusa. Sin embargo ahora estaba enfadado.

Sí, furioso. ¿Cómo se atreve a reclamarle lo del Tokyo? Mierda... ¡El le había dado su vida! Desde que era un mocoso siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella.

En ella dejó caer sus sueños y aspiraciones, y en el momento que uno de sus sueño se cumplía ella estaba indispuesta a escucharlo.

Esas eran estupideces. Quería irse, prender el ordenador y buscar a Cathy en el chat. Ella le hacía sentir que nada podía hacerle daño.

Antes de abandonar la barra dónde ya había sido servido, suspiró y encontró fuerzas de quien sabe dónde para regresar a dónde Sora le esperaba.

* * *

—¿Pasa algo?

La voz de Tai resuena a mis espaldas, asustándome. El se ríe. Bueno, al menos ya no tiene ese semblante triste. Tomo mi copa rellena de sus manos y, juro que, sin querer rozamos los dedos. La chispa vuelve y no sé si también la ha sentido el.

—No encuentro a Mimi y a Koushiro.

Tai toma asiento frente a mi con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Esos dos me ponen de nervios.- me dice aunque su semblante es mas bien divertido. —¿Cuándo se darán cuenta que se gustan?

_"Tal vez cuando alguno de los dos conozca a alguien más."_ Respondo en mi mente. Digo, uno no sabe lo que tiene enfrente hasta que lo pierde.

¿Esta Taichi perdido? Por que no lo siento así. La verdad es que no se si mas bien no quiero sentirlo así. Estúpida realidad tragisversada por los sentidos.

—¿Sora?- su voz rompe mi línea de pensamientos, aunque en realidad solo deseaba maldecir un poco más. Estira su brazo hasta alcanzar mi mano, la toma. Observo su tacto como si jamás hubiese hecho eso. Atónita pues. —Has estado tan rara últimamente.

* * *

La ira se convirtió en angustia. Los ojos de Sora se veían lejanos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tai.

¿Y si Sora estuviese mal y el no lo supiese por estar enfadado? Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Nervioso estiró su brazo para alcanzar su mano, la que tembló cuando apenas la hubo tocado. Una luz de alerta parpadeaba en su pecho.

* * *

—Me he sentido muy rara últimamente.- le doy la razón pero su semblante preocupado no cede.

—También Yama ha estado raro.- afirma, no pregunta. —¿Es que han tenido problemas?

—No.- contesto automáticamente pues no me apetece meter a Yamato a discusión. No quiero pensar en el.

—Vámonos de aquí.

* * *

El callejón dónde la puerta de salida de emergencia lleva esta oscuro; es la escena perfecta de crimen.

Y justamente eso sucedía. O al menos así lo sentían, ambos, mientras sus alientos se mezclaban y acortaban esos pocos centímetros que los separaban.

Ella con las manos en su cuello y las de él en su cintura. Apretados, saboreaban el sabor a alcohol que la boca del otro despedía, de manera desesperada y prohibida. Sensual, como la manzana del árbol del Edén.

No dejaba de ser lo peor que ambos pudiesen haber hecho, jamás. Pero ninguno podía parar ahora que ya se habían probado.

Sora veía chispas tras los párpados que mantenía cerrados al contrario de Tai que todo lo veía... negro.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno... espero no haya estado muy confuso. Ay me muero de sueño y mañana tengo que estar tempranísimo levantada así que voy a tener que dejar pendientes los saludos a mis reviewers del cap pasado (fueron bastantitos :') los amo a todos, enserio!) Y pues comentenme que les parecio este capitulo lleno de mil emociones cambiantes, ah! Creo que llevare a mi taichi y a mi sora al psicologo pues tantos cambios abruptos de humor no pueden ser normales :P

Saludos a todos y nos leeremos muy pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

Buenas noches a todos.

Para mí ya son noches, madrugadas mas bien. Tengo sentimientos encontrados pues este capitulo de la un giro de 180 grados a todo. No sólo a la historia si no a mi misma como autora pues he roto mis miedos y vergüenzas (sin razón de ser la verdad) y he escrito para ustedes un episodio lemon.

Ya tenía tiempo queriendolo hacer pero me sentía insegura al respecto, hoy empecé a escribir y no pude parar hasta terminarlo y pues he decidido darle oportunidad a este capitulo tan impulsivo.

Lo aviso de una vez tambien porque originalmente la clasificacion de esta historia era para todas las edades y si algun lector no quiere leer lemon es mejor que este avisado de una vez y ofresco una disculpa por no avisar desde antes.

Estoy nerviosa jajaja, pero ojalá les gusté este capitulo.

Toda la narración esta en voz de Taichi.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Antídoto**

**8**

¿Cómo era posible pasar de la sorpresa, al dolor, a la decepción, al desenfreno, al paraíso y luego derechito al infierno?

Definitivamente en todos los posibles escenarios que alguna vez me imaginé besando a Sora, jamás estuvo un mugroso callejón a lado de un club con la pelirroja de mis sueños entregándose a mi completamente ebria.

Era asqueroso.

Pero no podía detenerme, intentaba realmente separarme de ella y acabar con esta locura de una vez por todas.

Sentí una mirada trás mi nuca y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Eso fue el detonante de mi razocinio y entonces pude tomar a Sora por los hombros y separarla de mi.

No supe por que pero una rabia inmensa se aglutinó en mi lengua.

—¿¡Qué demonios estas haciendo?!

Sora cerró los ojos totalmente espantada de mi reacción. En los tantos años de conocernos jamás le había gritado. Jamás.

Así como jamás ella había reaccionado como lo hacía ahora. Se había deshecho de mi agarre y con sus puños me pegaba en el pecho. Una y otra vez, lo más fuerte que podía.

¡Mierda sí que dolía!

No se si ella era rápida o yo no podía reaccionar, pero me tomó mucho trabajo conseguir atrapar sus manos para que detuviese su agresión.

Podía ver arder fuego en sus ojos rubíes y yo sentía que los míos estaban igual de encendidos.

—¡Eres un idiota!- me gritó Sora. Su voz se escuchaba ahogada, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a echar a llorar.

Normalmente yo la calmaría, le diría que todo estaría bien y que no llorara porque me mataría verla así. Pero ahora... no sabía que pensar en ella.

Me daba cuenta perfectamente que no era el alcohol actuando, que ella estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que había sucedido.

Las palabras de Catherine sobre ella y mi hermana hicieron eco en mi mente. Si Sora estaba siendo capaz de engañar a Yamato, entonces era capaz de hablar a espaldas de mi novia.

Mi novia... Catherine... ¡Catherine! ¡Yamato! ¡mierda, Mierda, MIERDA!

Sora me miraba dolida. Como si yo le hubiese herido.

—¿Que te he hecho Sora?- pregunté muchísimo más calmado. Pero igual de dolido que su mirada. —¿Qué he te hecho para que me mires así?

Ella no respondió. Seguía respirando agitadamente como si estuviese enferma y le costara trabajo aspirar el aire. Hipeaba y hasta tiritaba.

Me dí por vencido. Aquella experiencia surrealista sería entonces para olvidar y enterrar. Bajé los brazos a mis costados, los deje colgar en señal de rendición.

Dejé salir un suspiro y cerré los ojos por un momento para poder pensar. Muy bien, primero lo primero.

—Te llevaré a casa.

Sora no respondió de nuevo pero empezó a andar antes que yo. Salimos del callejón y nos topamos con algunas miradas de gente que seguro nos había escuchado. No vi caras conocidas así que que más daba.

Seguimos andando juntos pero sin mirarnos. Con paso rápido y sin detenernos ni un segundo.

Ella se abrazó a si misma para contener el frío. Estaba muy destapada con esa blusa de tirantes así que me quité la chaqueta y cuando me acerqué para entregársela ella rehuyó de mi tacto.

—No me toques.- masculló con rencor.

Me quedé estático, en shock. Jamás me había hablado así... Se sentía horrible, más horrible que cuando la animé a que fuera con Yamato aquella nochebuena.

Llegamos rápidamente a su edificio, a su piso y a su apartamento. Ella metió la llave y giró la perilla para después entrar.

Para mi sorpresa dejó la puerta abierta y no la azotó en mis narices como yo pensé que lo haría. Lo consideré una invitación así que entré tras de ella.

La luz de su habitación se escapaba por una rendija de la puerta. Tome la perilla para entrar pero me contuve.

Era la una de la mañana, ella estaba furiosa y si no me asesinaba ella seguro lo haría su madre. La conservadora pero adorable Toshiko no permitiría ese tipo de intromisión a los aposentos de su hija.

Entre mi vacilación no se cuanto tiempo pasó pero Sora abrió su propia puerta ya cambiada en sus pijamas. Los ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, como si hubiese llorado sin control a pesar que yo no hubiese escuchado nada.

Me miraba sin expresión hasta que hizo su cuerpo a un lado dejándome vía libre para entrar.

Seguía dudando de que fuese una buena idea. Creo que ella pudo leer mi preocupación en mis ojos.

—Mamá fue a Kyoto a visitar a papá y a la abuela. Estamos solos.

Entonces di un paso al frente y ella cerró la puerta tras de mí y después se recargó en ella mientras sellaba sus labios con fuerza.

Le di una mirada rápida a la habitación. De pequeño esta había sido escenario de juegos, de estudios y de travesuras. Conocía cada rincón de aquel cuarto de tamaño mediano.

Ya no estaba repleto de juguetes ni de animales de felpa. Tenía fotos de todos nosotros, los chicos, colgadas por doquier. El balón de fútbol eterno estaba recargado en una esquina mientras su equipo de tenis estaba a lado de su escritorio.

Me di media vuelta para mirarla. Ella había estado contemplándome aún recargada sobre la puerta.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Deberíamos hablar de lo sucedido? ¿Debería ponerla a dormir e irme a casa y olvidarlo?

—Yo...- Sora empezó a hablar así que callé mis pensamientos para ponerle toda mi atención.

Pero ya no dijo nada más. Esperé otro par de minutos y nada.

Suspiré y ella se puso rígida en su posición. ¿Pensó que volvería a gritarle?

No supe que había sucedido conmigo, fue un impulso pues sentí que ella estaba haciendo esto solamente por despecho. Verla ahora tan frágil me daba pesar, ella no era una chica frágil.

—Lamento haberte gritado.- dije cabizbajo aunque lo sentía de verdad. Será algo de lo que me arrepienta por siempre.

—Lamento haberte golpeado. Y llamarte idiota.- pausó como si dudara en seguir hablando. —Y haberte besado...

Supongo que eso significaba que hablaríamos del tema. Pues tal vez era lo mejor aunque dudaba que nuestra amistad pudiese salir de esta.

—¿Por qué?- pregunté. Era claro que tenía que haber un motivo.

—Llevaba semanas queriéndolo hacer.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta Sora.

Bajo la mirada, como si quisiera contenerse. Aún así logré divisar una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

Me acerqué a ella con claras intenciones de abrazarla pero recordé que ella me instó de no tocarla. No quería sentir de nuevo ese rechazo así que me contuve.

—Es que...- Sora trataba de hablar entre sollozos. —Verte con ella.. Yo.. No pude.. Y ahora... ¡Oh no!

¿Se refería a Catherine? ¿Verme con ella...? ¿Estaba acaso celosa?

No sabía como reaccionar a eso. Para mi era como algo inalcanzable e imposible.

Sora estaba ya en el suelo sobre sus piernas llorando sin pausa. Jamás la había visto así de derrumbada, era horroroso. ¿Estaba así por mi?

—Pero Sora...

—La amas... Eres feliz con ella y ya esta. Así son las cosas y debo resignarme.

A pesar de sus palabras no pude evitar echarme a reír. El llanto de Sora calló y me miró con sus grandes orbes rubíes mientras me partía de risa frente a ella.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No la amo.- dije divertido. —¡Sólo llevamos saliendo poco más de un mes por el amor de Dios! Amar a alguien toma un poco mas de tiempo.

Ella no dijo nada. Así que proseguí.

—La quiero claro. Ella... me ha ayudado a sentirme... no lo sé. A sentir mas bien.- bajé la mirada. —Todo fue muy dificil sabes...

No me creí capaz de venirle a decir todo lo que sufrí por ella, y en ese momento estaba a punto de confesarlo todo para darle una idea de lo mucho que Catherine había logrado en mi.

Las mariposas en el estomago, las ansias de verle, la paz que sentía al encontrarla conmigo. Todo era tan diferente a la desolación que sentía al verme apartado de Sora y Yamato, al sentirme solo.

No la amaba por que quería aprender a hacerlo bien. No quería apresurarme a bajarle la luna y las estrella no por que no se las mereciera si no que yo quería entregarle todo de la manera correcta.

Lo único que no podía apartar de mi era el deseo carnal que sentía por Sora. Aun en sus pijamas se veía apetecible por doquier y el encontrarnos solos en su habitación no ayudaba en nada a mi mente en imaginarse mil y un escenas.

—Lamento haberte lastimado tanto.- susurró ella, apartándome de mis pensamientos.

¿Acaso lo sabía todo? ¿Estaba consciente de lo mucho que me dolió verla con Yamato y aún así...?

—Mimí me lo contó.- empezó a explicarse. —Hace poco... Desde que empecé a sentirme así.

—¿Así cómo?- pregunté bruscamente. Estaba encabronado.

—Como que estaba a punto de perderte y no podía hacer nada por detenerlo.

—¿Y por qué habrías de hacerlo? ¡Mierda! ¡Yo estaba perfectamente feliz con Catherine y vienes a decirme ahora que estas confundida y que no quieres perderme!

No fui consiente, de nuevo, de que había vuelto a alzar mi voz hacia Sora. Tampoco me di cuenta lo mucho que había avanzado a ella y estábamos de nuevo cerca, muy cerca pero sin tocarnos.

—Tardé años en querer pasar la página Sora... AÑOS. No puedes hacerme esto...- dije al borde de la desesperación.

—No quiero hacerlo pero siento que si te dejo ir me moriré.- tomó entre sus dedos y con fuerza el cuello de mi camisa.

Estaba temblando pero no sabía si de nervios o de rabia. Ella tuvo que esperar a que yo quisiera ser feliz para darse cuenta que moriría sin mi.

Era para locos, y lo peor es que creía cada palabra que salía de su boca. ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

Tome sus manos que agarraban mi ropa, quise hacer que me soltase pero estaba aferrada y si yo intentaba apartarla me encajaba sus uñas.

—Tai.. Por favor...

—¿Por favor qué?- seguía respondiendo bruscamente.

—Bésame...

Y sin pensarlo lo hice. Me abalancé sobre ella sin ningún control sobre mi cuerpo. Sentí una extraña liberación de tensión pues había querido hacer esto desde hace taaaaaanto tiempo.

Estábamos, literalmente, tirados en la alfombra anaranjada de su habitación. La besaba con ímpetu y ella respondía de la misma manera. No había rastro de Yamato ni de Catherine, solo ella y yo.

Traté de sentirme culpable, de volver a encontrar mi razón de nuevo pero todo se fue al carajo cuando la oí suspirar mi nombre.

Mi nombre y el de nadie más.

—Tai...

Pasé mi mano por debajo de su cintura para erguírla y que ambos estuviésemos sentados. Seguía besándola, dejando espacios de unos cuantos segundos para recargar oxígeno.

Ella estaba sentada sobre mí con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y yo la rodeaba toda con mis brazos: sus costados, su cintura, su espalda, su cuello, su nuca.

Este beso para nada era como el del callejón. Este se sentía como si estuviese caminando sobre las nubes, me sentía en un ecstasis que jamás pensé posible.

Estábamos solos. Todo podía suceder y ya ninguno de los dos parecía tener la intensión de detenerse.

Mis dedos encontraron la orilla de la blusa blanca de sus pijamas. Mis dedos jugueteaban en el borde de la tela y la piel pero era un toque inocente.

Por supuesto que quería levantarla y quítarsela en un solo movimiento pero eso era ya tentar al destino.

No contaba con que ella tomaría las riendas al pasar sus manos, que habían estado entretenidas en mi cabello, hacía los botones de mi camisa.

Deshizo uno, luego dos, luego tres.

Sus labios se fugaron de los míos pero jamás dejó de tocar mi piel, pues a besos fue trazando un camino por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi oreja y...

—¡Oh Sora!

Se había sentido magnífico. De mi lóbulo partió a mi cuello dónde repartía besos y suaves mordiscos.

Estaba estático, mis manos se habían detenido dónde las sensaciones que ella me había producido, las habían sorprendido. Sus manos de ella encontraron las mías para tomarlas y posicionarlas en sus muslos.

Teniendo mis labios libres deduje que era mejor estar cien por ciento seguro antes de ilusionarme mas de la cuenta.

—Sora... ¿Estás segura?

Me respondió su lengua que viajó de nueva cuenta a mi lóbulo. Lo besaba, lo mordisqueaba y lo chupaba.

—!Oh Sora! ¡No, espera!

Sentía convulsionarme, las sensaciones eran demacíado intensas. Para mi pesar, ella me hizo caso y se detuvo. No se separó de mi cuello, sentía su aliento chocar en mi piel.

Mis manos estaban en sus piernas, donde ella las había puesto. Las miré atónito, y entonces fui subiendolaa hasta sus caderas luego a su cintura donde empezaba su blusa.

Esta vez no esperé y fui levantádola de manera lenta, podía ver ya el borde abultado de sus senos y aguanté la respiración mientras iba subiendo más y la tela negra de su sujetador iba apareciendo.

Ella separó su cabeza de la cuenca de mi cuello para que pudiese deshacerme de su blusa. Estaba frente a mi en sujetador, totalmente hermosa y mía. Sólo mía.

Mis dedos volaron a tocar la piel de sus hombros, luego bajé a la altura de su clavícula. Ella se puso rígida, temblaba.

Me salté el área de sus hermosos pechos para llegar a acariciar su vientre, di vueltas alrededor de su ombligo y luego mis manos acabaron en sus caderas. Una de cada lado.

La atraje y la volví a besar. Podía sentir como sus pechos estaban presionados sobre mi torso y jamás me sentí tan incómodo con mi ropa.

Afortunadamente ella se hizo cargo de ellos y volvió a la tarea de desabrochar mis botones hasta que mi camisa estuvo completamente abierta. La deslizó por mis brazos mientras yo besaba su cuello hasta dejarme ya solo con mis pantalones.

Esto era el paraíso. Sentía cada molécula de mi ser con una sensibilidad increíble. Su piel despertaba destellos de energía dentro de mi sangre y sentía como toda iba acumulándose en un lugar específico.

—Tai...- ella gemía mi nombre. —Hazlo Tai...

No sé si ella se refería a lo que yo moría por hacer, pero le hice caso y por fin mis manos subieron para encontrase con sus senos. Rodee con mi mano primeramente uno de ellos y la sentí temblar en mis brazos.

Era tan suave y a la vez tan firme. Tenía una forma y tamaño perfecto para mi mano y sentía como la punta iba se iba endureciendo a mis caricias.

Tomé el otro con mi otra mano y le di la misma atención. Tenía ambos pechos en mis manos y ella seguía temblando.

—Oh Tai...

Escuchar esas palabras de su boca sabían a gloria. Le puse mas empeño a mis caricias que Sora empezó a hiperventilar. Me sentía poderoso a la idea de poderle causar un orgasmo solo tocando sus senos.

Pero decidí esperar, así que aminoré la energía de mis manos y las deslicé para llegar a sus hombros y de un empujoncito la tumbé en la alfombra.

Me apoye en mis manos y rodillas y agaché la cabeza para besarla. De ahí partí a su cuello, a su pecho pasando por en medio de sus senos y luego pase mi lengua por su vientre y di vueltas en su ombligo.

De nuevo la oí gemir así que decidí regresar sobre el mismo camino. Al llegar al valle de sus pechos no pude resistirme, con una mano retiré un poco la copa de su sostén y bese la punta de su ceno.

—¡Tai!

A juzgar por el tono, le había encantado. Yo estaba volviéndome loco, quería hacer todo ya. Pase mi lengua a su otro pecho y dibuje círculos sobre su aureola. Ella arqueó la espalda para darme acceso al broche de su sujetador pero no permitió que yo lo hiciera si no que ella misma se lo quitó.

Oh Dios.. Estaba descubierta ante mi, ofreciéndome todo su torso y por supuesto que lo tomé. La besé por todas partes y mis manos imitaron mis besos. Ella enredaba sus manos en mi cabello y también se aferraba de mi espalda. Paseó sus manos por mi pecho y cuando rozó un una de mis tetillas yo sentí temblar todo mi cuerpo.

Ella sonrió y entonces, no se como, me rodó para entonces yo quedar tumbado y ella sobre mi.

Sentirme bajó su yugo me excitaba aún más de lo que ya estaba. Ella estaba recorriendo cada centímetro de mi pecho con sus dientes y lengua. Me mataba con cada roce de mi entrepierna cada vez que ella se movía.

No soporté tanto aquella dominación y de nuevo la giré para que estuviese bajo de mi. Ya no me contuve y tomé el elástico de sus pantalones de algodón y se los quité de un solo jalón.

Sus panties igualmente eran negras como su ya ausente sujetador, hacía un contraste estupendo con sus piernas que no eran ni muy blancas ni muy tostadas como piel. Sora era un perfecto rubí de todas partes.

Tomé una de sus piernas y la vi cerrar los ojos. Con mis labios la recorrí desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus muslo sin pasar a su entrepierna.

Con la otra pierna lo hice al revés. Empecé en el muslo para bajar hacia su rodilla y luego hasta sus pies.

Terminé de recorrer sus extremidades y regresé a sus labios.

Los besaba sin parar, los mordía y los recorría con mi lengua pero solo por fuera hasta que ella abrió su boca para darme acceso y así profundizar nuestros besos.

Sentí sus manos viajar desde mi cuello, por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis caderas donde buscó el botón de mi pantalón.

El producto de mi excitación estaba unos centímetros mas abajo y la sola idea que llegase a tocarme me volvía loco de placer. Ella deshizo mi abroche y fue bajando la cremallera. Ahí, sin querer o tal vez queriendo, rozó sus nudillos con mi erección, haciéndome perder la respiración.

—Sora... Ya...

Ella asintió bajo de mi y entonces subió sus piernas y sus pies encontraron el principio de mi pantalón ya suelto. Y con sus mismos pies fue deslizándolo por mis piernas hasta dejarme solo en bóxers.

Nos miramos por unos momentos totalmente estáticos, sin besarnos ni tocarnos, sólo mirándonos.

Ella asintió levemente a la pregunta que yo me había hecho mentalmente "¿Estábamos listos?"

No quise darle oportunidad de arrepentirse y deslicé su panti negra por sus finas piernas. Rapidamente yo me deshice de mis boxers y pude ver su rostro totalmente sonrojado al verme completamente desnudo y excitado.

Supuse que yo estaba igual al verla completamente al natural, sus piernas cerradas me daban poca visibilidad de lo que yo más ansiaba ver pero lo mejor sería sentirla.

De nuevo me puse sobre ella, frente a frente y sobre mis manos. Con mis piernas le pedí permiso y ella abrió sus piernas para dejarme posicionarme en medio de ella.

La respiración de ambos estaba agitada al sentir un leve roce de nuestros sexos.

—Dicen que la primera vez duele...- dijo Sora con voz ahogada.

—Si te duele sólo dímelo y yo me detendré.- la insté pero dudaba que pudiese ser capaz de detenerme a estas alturas.

Ella asintió y entonces me agaché a besarla para tranquilizar su miedo. Poco a poco fuí encontrando su abertura y me fuí empujando un poco hacia adentro.

Me sentía... rodeado de un fuego. Ella estaba húmeda y ardiendo al mismo tiempo. Su piel interior estaba aun mas suave.

Me encontré con un pequeño tope pero dude que fuese el fondo pues apenas y había entrado así que me empujé un poco más.

—¡Aaah!

Sora gritó de dolor y yo me regañe mentalmente. ¡Demonios, la había lastimado!

—Sigue... Puedo soportarlo.- dijo ella al leer mi rostro de preocupación.

Le hice caso y seguí hasta que estuve completamente dentro.

Me quede estático, no quería perderme ninguna de las miles de sensaciones que explotaban dentro de mi al mismo tiempo.

Sora tenía los ojos cerrados y pensé que también quería sentirlo todo, Acostumbrarse un poco a mi intromisión o aguantar el dolor que le había causado.

—Tai...

Me llamó y entonces decidí empezar a moverme. Me salí un poco y volvía a entrar en un ritmo lento, muy lento pues no quería lastimarla. Ella curveó la espalda de manera que apretaba las caderas más hacia mi, lo cual tomé como invitación a ir más rápido.

—Oh Tai... ¡Aahh!

Me excitaba aun mas oirla gemir mi nombre. Empece a moverme lo mas que mi entumido cuerpo, a causa de tanto placer, me lo permitía.

Ella estaba convulsionando bajo de mi con cada embestida nueva, decía mi nombre, invocaba a Dios y cerraba los ojos mientras hiperventilaba.

De pronto la sentí tensar los musculos que me rodeaban. Ella estaba con la piel de gallina a pesar que estaba bañada en sudor y entonces lo supe, era su orgasmo queriendose hacer presente.

—¡Taichi! !Aah!

—¡Sora! Ahh...

Y no vi venir el mío. No pude contenerme y exploté dentro de ella, y al mismo tiempo también.

Caí rendido sobre sus pechos, ella acariciaba mi cabello ya mojado por el sudor.

Teníamos la piel ardiendo, moría de calor pero no quería separarme de ella.

Sentí un sopor caer en mi espalda, y sin nada me deje arrastrar a la nada.

* * *

Bueno... Que puedo decir. Son un par de idiotas jaja. ¡Pero a pesar de todo, el Taicath aún puede ser! Lo juro. Aún tengo planes para mi bella francesa.

y Yamato? Pues ni hablar, siempre sale mal parado en mis fics :( pero juro que algun dia me reinvincaré con el.

Quiero saludar a mis bellos reviewers de capitulo pasado (por cierto, el más comentado! Muchas gracias!) Y aqui van: Hikaricaelum, Mazinger-Taiora, Curewhite13, Goshujin Sama, xfiddlesticks, Ivymon, De paso, che-naruto, accel shinka, Digific, Japific. Mil gracias de nuevo y también a los nuevos followers y quienes agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, cinco mil gracias!

A los que se preguntaban que onda con Mimi e Izzy, estará incluído en el próximo capitulo, yo tambien amo el mishiroooo!

ahh, estare muy nerviosa por leer sus reviews! Y como ya son las 03:32 am me paso a retirar.

Tengan todos una excelente semana.

¡Hasta pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaaaaaaaaa

logré terminar mi cspitulo! Soy taaaan feliz. En México habrá fin de semana largo debido a una festividad y por lo tsnto pude darme un respiro y actualizar mis dos fics. Extrañaba tanto fanfiction! *abraza el monitor*

Espero no haberlos aburrido con la espera. En su lugar les traje un capi con lo que habían pedido... Mas Taicath y Mishiro !

Sin mas que decir por el momento, los dejo con el capitulo

Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Antídoto**

**9**

Sentía un gran dolor en sus piernas, en su espalda, en su brazos y en su cabeza. Definitivamente la peor resaca que hubiese tenido.

Apenas salía de la inconsciencia del profundo sueño en el que estaba inmerso. Un sueño que no podía recordar pero que lo había angustiado muchísimo.

Quería quedarse en cama, las sabanas olían diferente pero olían tan bien. Era tan placentero seguir acostado pero el Sol no desistía en su lucha por abrir sus ojos.

—Mmhmm...

Se volteó sobre su costado para darle la espalda al Sol, pero ya no podía mantener los ojos relajados. Querían abrirse y entonces el los dejó.

Lo primero que enfocó fue la pared, después las sabanas demasiado... femeninas a como el las recordaba.

El sopor y el dolor de todo su cuerpo le invadió y fue extendiéndose a todos los rincones de su ser. Necesitaba levantarse para poder estirar los músculos engarrotados.

Pero apenas recuperó la consciencia, los recuerdos de la noche anterior le abordaron sin premura. Todos al mismo tiempo.

El club, el alcohol, el despecho y la duda. El callejón del beso, una mirada y después su casa, su habitación y la alfombra.

Observó con horror su ropa en la misma alfombra de la habitación.

Se tapo el rostro con las manos y se dejo caer de nuevo al colchón, no podía creer que todo hubiese sido realidad.

Tenía fe que fuese un sueño mas que tenía de Sora.

Saltó de la cama, pues la habitación no tenía rastro de la pelirroja, tomó sus ropas y se vistió en tres segundos.

Sora estaba en la cocina sirviendose un cereal, no tenía fuerzas para siquiera caminar, se sentía drenada. Su mente estaba igual de agotada que su cuerpo, y al pensar en su cuerpo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Cerró los ojos y ella si les dio la bienvenida a los recuerdos que la azotaban.

Pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, por unos pasos que intentaban ser silenciosos. Finalmente abrió los ojos y allí estaba el.

Tan.. No podía descifrar la expresión de Tai.

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada, pues ninguno realmente sabía como actuar de ahora en adelante. ¿Deberían hablar de lo que pasó? ¿Deberían olvidarlo... o deberían hacer algo al respecto de sus corazones que latían histéricos?

Taichi se veía tan agotado y Sora tan asustada.

El juego de miradas se extendió por unos minutos mas y fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre del apartamento de la pelirroja.

Tai, ante todo, era un caballero; y el fue quien se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Quitó todos los seguros que no recordó haber puesto anoche y giró la perilla para abrir la puerta.

Frente a el, Yamato apareció.

Taichi se quedó estático, en shock. Quería voltear a ver a Sora pero no podía mover su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía hablar y estaba seguro que todo el color de su rostro había desaparecido.

—¡Tai!- saludó Yamato. —No pensé que siguieras aquí.

Taichi tragó saliva pesadamente. ¿A que se refería con eso? ¿Por que se veía tan... relajado? ¿Cómo sabía que estaba allí?

—Eh.. Yo.. Uh.- sólo atinó a balbucear.

Yamato enarcó una ceja divertido y luego le dio una palmada en el hombro al mismo tiempo que cruzaba la puerta hacía la cocina donde Sora miraba totalmente muda.

—¿Ya-Yamato?- finalmente pudo preguntar. —¿Que haces aquí?

—Mimí me dijo que te sentías mal anoche, que Tai te había acompañado a casa. —Giró su mirada a Tai que estaba recargado cabizbajo en la puerta ya cerrada. —Que bueno que se quedó, había olvidado que tu madre había ido a Kyoto.

Sora suspiró con alivio y le sonrió al rubio que la veía de una forma particular. Sus ojos azules brillaban al encontrarse con aquellos cobrizos suyos. Sin más Yamato se inclinó para darle un beso a Sora en los labios.

Ella no hizo más que corresponder a aquel beso casto, con un nudo en la garganta. Yamato se separó con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Traje algo de desayunar.- mencionó sin despegar la mirada de Sora. Luego dejó la bolsa de papel que traía en las manos para desempacar la comida que había comprado.

—Nos tocarán de a dos ya que no contaba con que Tai siguiese...— buscó con la mirada el último lugar donde había visto al castaño pero ahora sólo estaba la puerta entreabierta. —Se ha ido...

Sora de nuevo suspiró por lo bajo, no habían logrado hablar de nada, a pesar que no estuviese segura ni siquiera de que hablar.

—¿Sora?- el llamado de Yamato la devolvió a la realidad.

Su novio la miraba con adoración y ella sólo pudo sonreír a pesar que por dentro se sintiese como una escoria.

—Vamos a comer.

.~•*•~.~•*•~.~•*•~.~•*•~.~•*•~.~•*•~.

Tai corría despavorido hacía su casa.

No había sido consciente cuando las lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos, ni las razones para que ahora se derramaran con el viento que el rompía a gran velocidad. Se detestó tanto por su reacción tan descontrolada.

¿Qué pensó que sucedería? ¿Qué ella dejaría a Yamato y lo escogería a el?

¿Qué demonios había pasado anoche? ¿Qué significaba?

Para ella, parecía que nada. Ella ahora estaba con Yamato, así eran las cosas ¿Cuando se le iba a meter en la cabeza?

Obviamente ella no recordaría nada, o si lo hacía se obligaría a olvidar. Porque ella sólo lo veía como amigo, aunque después de lo sucedido el ya no podría seguir siéndolo.

No. El no iba a perderse en esto otra vez, no cuando sabía ya lo que era sentirse diferente; se rehusaba completamente el volver a caer en la desesperación, en pensar en el hubiera, en dejar que su mundo se cerrase en torno a Sora.

Ahora conocía su puerto seguro, una hermosa rubia de ojos zafiro y piel color perla.

Catherine, ella había dicho que lo amaba. Y aunque seguramente no se la merecía después de lo que había hecho, se aferraría a ella ahora más que nunca.

Catherine era la única capaz de salvarle del abismo que se abria paso bajo sus pies.

Siguió corriendo, huyendo. Iría a París.

.~•*•~.~•*•~.~•*•~.~•*•~.~•*•~.~•*•~.

París, Francia.

Catherine estaba sola, recargada en la barandilla de seguridad que protegía al Río Sena.

La noche estaba cayendo poco a poco, el cielo era púrpura debido a esa mezcla del día y de la noche tan peculiar en París.

Suspiró al cielo pero pronto regresó la mirada a la superficie cristalina del río. Podía ver su reflejo.

No estaba del mejor de los modos, se sentía con añoranza y ella sabía bien que eso era señal de haber caído en las redes de lo que ella había prometido jamás caer de nuevo.

El amor. El estúpido amor.

Cerró los ojos, no quería pensar en nada por tan solo unos minutos. Minutos de paz y ya.

Sin embargo sintió una presencia a su lado, su piel tiritó y sus demás sentidos se pusieron alerta. Sin más, abrió los ojos y ahora el agua mostraba no sólo su reflejo si no también el de alguien más.

Catherine sintió que dejó de respirar por un momento debido a la impresión. Justo la persona que menos quería ver en este mundo.

Pierre.

Había cambiado un poco desde la ultima vez que lo había visto. Obviamente había crecido y ya le sacaba una cabeza de diferencia; el cabello si que seguía igual: castaño.

Sus ojos verdes la miraban a través del reflejo, como retándola a despegar la mirada de el. En eso sí que no había cambiado al parecer, seguía siendo un egocéntrico.

—¿Qué sucede Cathy? Te ves triste.

Catherine frunció el ceño y al tiempo el esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Desde cuando te interesa?- preguntó Cathy con rudeza. —Creo recordar que te dije que no quería volver a verte.

—Si no quisieras verme ya te hubieras ido. ¿No es así?

Vaya. La dejó sin palabras. En casos como ese sólo quedaba voltear el rostro para que el cabello le golpee la cara y marcharse con la dignidad que te quedaba. Pero no lo hizo, no supo porque.

—¿Es acaso tu nuevo novio?- de nuevo intentó Pierre.

—¿Tu como sabes de el?

Pierre sonrió al reflejo sobre el agua del río y levantó los hombros con simpleza.

—Ya sabes, Facebook.

Cath quiso reír pero no se permitió abrir esa brecha entre su conversación. Seguía mirando aquellos ojos verdes tras el reflejo, esos ojos en los que una vez se perdió.

Aun no estaba segura que hubiese salido de aquel laberinto.

Pierre notó la duda en su semblante y entonces suspiró. Catherine era tan difícil cuando se lo proponía. Una chica fuerte y decidida, eso le había enamorado desde el principio pero cada vez que quería arreglar las cosas esas características eran el principal problema.

Fuerte y decidida en ignorarle.

Tenían su historia, una historia que el había arruinado por idiota. Se ganó el desprecio de la rubia, pero aun podía leer en su mirada una pizca de esperanza para el.

No dejaría que esa pequeña chispa se extinguiera.

—Catherine.- la llamó. —Puedes contarme lo que sea. Lo sabes.

Ser el confidente siempre era el plan ganador.

Catherine por fin se obligó a verlo cara a cara y no sólo a través del reflejo de ambos en el río.

Le dolía pero endureció la mirada.

—No Pierre. Te equivocas, yo no puedo confiar en ti.

El chico francés bajó la mirada por unos segundos y después se forzó a mantenerla.

¡Tenía que ver una forma de volver a ganarse su confianza!

Así se mantuvieron la mirada por cuestión de minutos, sus cuerpos estaban ya rígidos por sostener la posición por tanto tiempo.

Fueron unos pasos a trote los que rompieron la burbuja.

Y luego escuchó su nombre repicando por el lugar.

Pierre torció los labios. No esperaba encontrarse con el. ¿No se supone que vivía en Japón?

No estaba seguro si podría soportarlo.

Catherine volteó a la fuente de aquella voz, y pronto pudo reconocer aquel cabello castaño chocolate que venía quitándole el sueño desde hace tiempo.

¿Qué hacía Tai en París? ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Por qué Pierre no regresaba por donde había llegado?

Tai divisó a la rubia pero su semblante se endureció al notar a un chico a su lado. No, no perdería a Catherine también.

Corrió hasta ella y se abalanzó para tomarla en sus brazos y girarla en el aire. Su perfume llenaba todos sus sentidos y le fascinaba la manera en que sus bucles rubios le llenaban el rostro.

Se sintió feliz.

La puso de nuevo en tierra firme pero no la dejo ir de la cintura. Con su mano libre le aparto los cabellos de la cara para dejar a la vista sus ojos azules.

—Tai...- ella mencionó su nombre con la misma añoranza de hacía unos momentos. Y el no la hizo esperar mas y la beso.

Un beso casto pero no corto, era un beso tranquilo, no como los que Tai estaba acostumbrado a dar. La presciencia de aquel chico lo incomodaba.

Y justamente Pierre se aclaro la garganta tras el efusivo encuentro de su ex novia con su actual novio.

—Taichi Yagami.- el castaño estiró el brazo para estrechar la mano y presentarse.

Pierre miró esa mano extendida con desprecio y dolor, entonces dio media vuelta y se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos.

Tai y Catherine se quedaron estáticos hasta que el se perdió de vista.

Catherine volteo la mirada al lado contrario de donde estaba Tai. Se sentía apenada, sentía que su declaración del otro día había asustado a Tai y no sabía como enfrentarse a eso.

Pero el castaño le tomó la mano, con una fuerza como nunca antes. Aún miraban a partes distantes, con temor de verse a ellos mismos.

A Taichi la culpa le estaba consumiendo. Tenía que decirle la verdad pero eso sería destruirla y perderla. Pronto deshecho la idea de su mente, el no la dejaría ir. No le haría ese daño.

Si Sora no decía nada, el tampoco. Era asunto olvidado y ya.

—Perdoname.- susurró Tai.

Esa disculpa sonaba tan profunda que Cathy no pudo interpretar a ciencia cierta a que se refería.

—Ya sabes... Por, lo de.. la otra noche.- Tai había empezado a balbucear. —Yo... Me asusté pero...

—Entiendo.- le interrumpió Cath. —Me apresuré mucho.

Tai tragó saliva y sintió como si hubiese tragado una roca gigante. ¿Cómo es que Cath era tan comprensiva?

Le tomo la otra mano al tiempo que se volteaba para quedar frente a frente. Ya era de noche, la luna ahora les acompañaba en el reflejo del río.

Así de noche, se veía más bonita.

—Quiero amarte Cathy. Cómo tu te lo mereces.

Eso sonaba tan malo y tan bueno a la vez... La rubia no sabía que pensar.

Tai colocó sus manos en ambas mejillas de la francesa y la atrajo hacia el para besarla. Ya sin nadie que los incomodase se permitió besarla mas profundamente, como si quisiese limpiar de sus labios el sabor de Sora.

Apretó los ojos, odiaba hacer eso pero era más que necesario. Era su única salvación.

Claro que quería amarla. Si fuera posible se arrancaría el corazón y se lo daba a ella. Ella, su rubia de ensueño. Su ángel que había llegado de la nada para salvarle. Se entregaría por completo a ella.

Y ella, perdida en el sabor de Tai, decidió que si en alguien habría de confiar de nuevo, era en el.

El no la engañaría como Pierre...

.~•*•~.~•*•~.~•*•~.~•*•~.~•*•~.~•*•~.

La puerta del apartamento de Yagami sonaba sin cesar, Hikari se levantó del ordenador donde videochateaba con Gatomon, Takeru y Patamon, para abrir la incesante puerta.

En su umbral se encontró con las chicas.

Mimí y Miyako arrastraban a Sora adentro, Una Sora que para nada se veía animada, Y la llevaron a la habitación de Kari.

Miyako distinguió a Takeru en el ordenador.

—Tendremos una plática de chicas. Lo siento.

—No Miyako! Espera un mom...-

La pelilila cerró el ordenador portátil interrumpiendo los ruegos de Takaishi. Hikari rió divertida.

—¿Qué ha pasado que han llegado asi de pronto?

Generalmente ese tipo de intromisión en su vida sería algo irritante, pero Hikari sabía que esa era la manera, poco normal, de comportarse de sus amigas.

Así eran Miyako y Mimí.

—¡Oh mi querida Hikari! Ha pasado lo que jamás pensé que llegaría a vivir. Por fin los testarudos de nuestros amigos han decidido declararse su amoooor.- narró Miyako con corazones en los ojos.

Sora bajó la mirada. No quería saber, no estaba del mejor de los ánimos cuando Mimí y Miyako la habían ido a, practicamente, secuestrar para este chateo.

Mimi aplaudía emocionada, tenía una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro.

—Koushiro me pidió ayer que fuese su novia.

Los gritos de todas resonaron por todo el edificio. ¡Era la mejor noticia del día, de la semana, del mes entero!

—¡Cuéntanos todo!- exigió Hikari enseguida.

.

.

.

—La llevé a caminar para tomar aire fresco. El club estaba ahogándonos. Y pues entonces empezamos a hablar y yo...

—¿La besaste?- preguntó Yamato con un pedazo de Pizza en la boca.

—¿Qué? ¡No!- respondió Koushiro apenado. Jyou enarcó una ceja. —Es decir, no en ese momento.

Yamato soltó la carcajada, definitivamente Taichi se estaba perdiendo la reunión de sus vidas.

—¿Van a querer oír el resto de la historia?- preguntó Koushiro desesperado.

Jyou le dio un codazo a Yamato para que dejara de reírse y así poder escuchar a Koushiro.

.

.

.

—Estabamos en una banca, sin decir nada. - suspiró. —No había que decirse nada, dejamos que nuestros latidos hablaran por si solos.

—¡Qué romántico!- dijeron Sora, Miyako y Hikari al mismo tiempo.

Sora, que ya estaba totalmente metida en la historia de Mimi, trataba de imaginarse la misma narración pero con dos protagonistas muy diferentes... Ella y Taichi.

—Entonces, de la nada, Kou tomó mi mano. - Mimí levantó su mano derecha. —Entrelazó sus dedos en los mios y...

.

.

.

—Entonces la besé.

Yamato y Jyou estaban callados, emocionados. Y un poco asqueados.

—Es lo más cursi que he oído en mi vida.- se quejó Yamato. —Pero me alegro por ustedes. Ya venía siendo hora.

—Callate y deja que continúe la historia.- le ordenó Jyou al rubio.

—Eh, de hecho ya acabé.

Yamato y Jyou se miraron confusos, y luego alarmados. Eso no estaba bien, para nada.

—¡¿No le pediste que fuera tu novia?!

.

.

.

—¡¿Sólo eso?! ¡¿Dónde quedó la hermosa costumbre de que el chico te pida que seas su novia?!

Miyako estaba indignada, sobre todo porque Mimí explícitamente había dicho que Koushiro Izumi le había pedido que fuese su novia. Pero no, solo la había besado.

—¿Qué eso no significa que somos novios ya?- pregunto Mimí enfadada y cruzando los brazos.

Sora, Hikari y Miyako se miraron entre ellas pues no estaban seguras.

—A mi Ken si me lo pidió.

—Y a mi Yamato, uh, después de las galletas.

Sora no se sentía bien hablando de como su novio se le había declarado.

—Yo... No sabría decirte.- susurró Hikari con pesar.

—¿Aún nada de nada con Takeru?- preguntó Mimí.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

¿Cuánto llevaba esperando que Takeru le pidiera que fuese su novia?

Pasaban todo el tiempo posible juntos, todos decían que estaban destinados pero no entendía que sucedía con el rubio y ya estaba empezando a desesperarse.

—Tal vez el sólo me ve como su amiga.- dijo con voz triste.

Pero lo que no sabía, es que una distraída Miyako no había cerrado completamente el ordenador, ni que un chismoso Takeru, había decido inmiscuirse en las pláticas de chicas de las que tanto había oído hablar. Y lo había escuchado todo.

Ahora sabía por que era mejor desaparecer cuando se lo ordenaban.

¿Hikari... estaba enamorada de el?

.

.

.

—¡Tienes que preguntarle que es lo que quiere Mimí!

Miyako volvía a recitar el sermón de la nula declaración de Koushiro, era un asunto de vida o muerte que Koushiro y Mimi aclararan las cosas.

Ambos se querían tanto como para no formalizar las cosas.

Una luz salió por debajo de la puerta del estudio, y entonces se abrió dejando ver a Taichi que acababa de llegar del Digimundo.

Las miradas del castaño y la pelirroja se cruzaron, el negó y entonces se dio la media vuelta y se metió a su cuarto.

Mimí, Miyako y Hikari no comprendían la escena que acababan de presenciar. Estaban casi boquiabiertas.

—Hikari... ¿Tai fue a visitar a Agumon?- dijo Sora con voz entrecortada.

—No... Fue a París con Catherine...

Sora cerró los ojos, no quería llorar con sus amigas allí y Taichi a una habitación de distancia.

—Tengo que irme ya. Mamá llegará de Kyoto pronto.

Sin mas abandonó el apartamento Yagami, dejando a las demás con las palabras en la boca.

Del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, Tai escuchaba a las chicas despedirse. Había escuchado como Sora había huido.

Suspiró, el sonido de su voz herida cuando Hikari le dijo que habia ido a Francia jamás se le olvidaría.

Pero no iría tras de ella. Esta vez, se había acabado todo por completo.

La esperanza de un amor imposible, y se llevaba su amistad a la ruina también.

* * *

¿Moraleja? Siempre verifiquen que nadie las escuche mientras tienen sus platicas de chicas. Y niños, no porque besaste a la chica que te gusta quiere decir que ya esta todo arreglado.

Me he divertido mucho escribiendo el Mishiro. Ahdksld me encantan esos dos 3 y bueno, sabra Dios Omegamon a donde llegarán a parar Sora y Tai con sus cosas.

He introducido a un nuevo personaje, que estoy segura muchos habran adivinado que causara problemas en el paraiso. Pero solo recuerden que los problemas ya existian, el solo viene a darle el toque frances buajajajajajaja.

En fin, falta nada para semana santa y eso significa chanchanchan... TIEMPO LIBRE! Asi que espero no tardar taaaanto para subir capi.

saludos archirecontraespeciales a mis reviewers del cap pasado: CureWhite13, Japific, Digific, Mazinger-Taiora, Silverke, Goshujin Sama, ClAu-22, criisi, Ivymon, nga; espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado.

Esperare ansiosa sus opiniones y como dice Cathy... AU REVOIR!


	10. Chapter 10 Parte 1

¡Hola!

Algunos tal vez se confundan al ver esta historia bajo otro penname. Es algo muy sencillo en realidad, Neko-sandie dejó de existir.

Entre mis archivos antiiiiiguos encontré diversos cuentos y otros fanfictions a los cuales les tengo mucho cariño, todos firmados con el seudonimo de ChemicalxFairy. Bueno, retomé el seudónimo de nuevo pero sin la "x" de en medio porque me parecia que ya sobraba, la verdad solo he cambiado de nombre debido a mi sentimentalismo pero bueeeeno...

Lo importante aqui es que les traigo capitulo XD esta corto, lo se, pero es una introducción, si lo quieren ver asi, del capitulo diez. La segunda parte ya esta en revisión y lo subiré tan pronto pueda tocar otra computadora funcional de nuevo XD

Sin más, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! Espero disfruten este capitulo.

Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Antídoto**

**10.1**

_"...Nunca estuve tan segura de lo que Tai significa en mi vida hasta este momento; es precisamente en el ya no quiere saber nada más de mi._  
_Han pasado dos semanas sin hablar con él; no regresa mis llamadas ni mis emails, tampoco nunca está en casa cuando me armo de valor para ir a buscarlo._  
_Yamato y yo tampoco hemos hablado, también me escondo de el lo mas que puedo ya que no puedo verle a la cara._  
_Se que lo correcto sería contarle la verdad pero siento tanto miedo a su rencor... Pero tampoco puedo seguir ya con él, el no merece esto…"_

Sora cerró su diario, molesta lo arrumbó en el último cajón de su mesita de noche; le dolía la última resolución que había escrito, de alguna manera lograba ser más sincera con ella misma al escribir en su diario, lograba darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

Era ya de madrugada pero ella no podía dormir, no con esa angustia, no con esa carga tan grande que sentía sobre sus hombros, era ya algo insostenible.

Como ella misma había escrito ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que había hablado y visto a Tai por última vez. Era insoportable el dolor que le causaba ese abandono -porque así se sentía, abandonada- por parte del castaño. Y más lo era el constante apuro de Yamato, buscándola y siendo más atento que de costumbre. No, el no merecía que ella le engañase de manera tan brutal.

Se quedó sentada entre las sabanas de su cama totalmente cabizbaja e, igual que las últimas noches, tenía insomnio.

Finalmente pateó las mantas y salió de la cama, a tientas en la oscuridad buscaba su computadora portátil entre el desorden de dibujos que tenía en su escritorio. Era algo curioso, le había tomado un cariño especial al dibujo, sobretodo le gustaba diseñar personajes, era la única actividad que le sacaba de la cabeza todas las situaciones por las que estaba pasando. Con cuidado hizo a lado sus hojas desparramadas y encontró debajo el ordenador.

Bueno, es que si tenía insomnio bien podría aprovechar para ponerse al día en su serie de criminales favorita, al fin y al cabo estaba de vacaciones. Estaba buscando el capitulo en el que se había quedado cuando el pitido clásico del chat le advirtió de un nuevo mensaje, sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones cuando leyó el nombre de quien le hablaba.

_"Tai: ¿Sora? ¿Qué haces despierta?"_

¿Le estaba hablando? Bien, ahora ella no sabía que decir, como contestarle. Podría responderle la pregunta que él hizo para empezar, pensó.

_"Sora: No puedo dormir, iba a ver CSI."_

Le sorprendió que pudo ver los puntos suspensivos, indicando que el castaño le respondía, de manera inmediata a su mensaje.

_"Tai: ¿Sigues con eso? ¿Cuándo vas a entender que es mil veces mejor Criminal Minds?"_

Sora sonrió. Esas eran las conversaciones que recordaba, los viejos tiempos. Aún no tenía muy claro el porqué le hablaba de manera tan ligera. ¿Acaso estaba dispuesto a dejar todo atrás, a olvidar todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos? La idea parecía atractiva y al mismo tiempo también le molestaba, aun no estaba segura de querer olvidar todo y empezar de cero.

Se dio cuenta que no había respondido nada cuando vio que Tai empezaba a escribir de nuevo.

_"Tai: Creo que ya te quedaste dormida."_

_"Sora: No, aquí estoy. Perdón."_

_"Tai: ¿Estabas viendo CSI?"_

_"Sora: No. Sólo me preguntaba que hacías hablándome."_

Ya, lo había dicho. Ni siquiera había podido disfrutar de unos cuantos minutos de una relación sana, tenía que haberle dicho que no entendía su actitud despreocupada. Se reprendió a si misma por no poder controlarse cuando se dio cuenta que Tai no había respondido desde su último mensaje, exactamente cuatro minutos con treinta y siete segundos antes.

Así pasaron otros cinco y esos se convirtieron en diez minutos. Sora había perdido la esperanza de obtener respuesta, de nuevo abrió su explorador para buscar el capítulo de CSI que quería ver y justo antes de que diera click en el vinculo, el pitido volvió a sonar.

_"Tai: Apuesto a que estas viendo CSI New York, ese no esta tan malo."_

Se había salido por la tangente, que listo de su parte. Sora había aprendido la lección y ya no le hablaría mas del tema pues le era seguro que lo que el castaño quería era olvidar todo.

¿Y ella? No estaba segura. Definitivamente era la inseguridad andante.

_"Tai: Ya, no hagas las cosas más complicadas por favor."_

Sora brincó de su lugar al oír aquel pitido, de nuevo se había quedado sin contestar.

_"Sora: No lo haré, disculpa."_

_"Tai: Han pasado unas cuantas semanas y siento que no te he visto en años."_

_"Sora: Yo siento lo mismo."_

Habían empezado a hablar de la ausencia del otro sin previo aviso. Inercia, pensó Sora, era un tema que no podrían dejar de tocar.

_"Tai: Lo siento. Es que simplemente no quería verte."_

Había sido demasiado sincero.

_"Sora: … "_

_"Tai: ¿Qué significan los puntos suspensivos?"_

_"Sora: Que no se que decirte."_

_"Tai: Bien pudiste no escribir nada ¿no?"_

_"Sora: Eso creo."_

La conversación había pausado allí, de nuevo la pelirroja esperó varios minutos –que a ella le parecían horas- para que el castaño respondiese, había visto los puntos suspensivos en gris ir y venir, parecía que escribía algo y luego se arrepentía.

Bueno, podría tomar su tiempo y al menos allí seguía. La tripa de Sora le comentó que tenía ganas de un snack nocturno así que, a puntillas, salió de su habitación para ver que había en el refrigerador.

Cuando regresó, la pantalla de su laptop estaba oscura, de hecho todo el cuarto pues su ordenador era lo único que estaba encendido. Se dio cuenta que la pila había muerto, y con la tenue luz de su celular, busco en el piso el cargador. Tardó un poco en volver a encender pero cuando lo hizo y se dio cuenta de cuál había sido el último mensaje de Tai, casi se atraganta con el mango que había encontrado en su cocina.

_"Tai: Quiero verte, te extraño mucho. Vamos al campo de futbol frente a tu edificio, pero de una vez te digo que no pasará nada más, ya ha sucedido suficiente."_

_"Tai: ¿Sora? ¿Te has ido a dormir ya?"_

_"Tai: Estas desconectada, tal parece que realmente no quieres arreglar las cosas. Bien, aquí queda que yo lo intenté, disculpa de verdad que me hubiese enamorado al mismo tiempo que tu descubrías lo que sentías por mí."_

Oh no, lo había malinterpretado todo. ¡Por supuesto que deseaba verlo! Era lo que más añoraba en ese instante. El castaño estaba ya como desconectado, Sora casi se echa a llorar; todo había sido una equivocación y ahora él la odiaba más.

_"Sora: Quiero verte. No es lo que tú piensas, mi batería se agotó mientras yo estaba en la cocina."_

_"Sora: En cuanto a lo que yo siento… no tienes porque decir nada, yo entiendo que prefieras a Catherine sobre mí. Ella es muy bonita, interesante y con clase. Yo sé que no me di cuenta a tiempo pero ese es mi problema ahora, tu no tienes porque disculparte de nada."_

Le envió aquellos mensajes aunque él no estuviera, aquel programa permitía que le llegasen en cuanto el volviera a ponerse en línea. Los leería, tenía que confiar en ello. De nuevo habia sacado a flote sus inseguridades sobre ella misma, sobre su apariencia y su manera de ser. Era denigrante pero era lo que de verdad pensaba.

_"Tai: No prefiero a Catherine sobre ti, simplemente tu y yo no podemos ser nada, eso sucedió en el momento en que Yamato te pidió que fueses su novia y tu aceptaste. Independientemente de lo que ahora sientas por mi y por el, es mi mejor amigo… No puedo robarme a su novia a pesar que el me haya robado a la chica de la que siempre estuve enamorado."_

Bueno tal parecía que Tai solo estaba invisible pero seguía en línea.

¿Yamato sabía lo que Tai sentía por ella? La verdad es que no imaginaba al rubio haciendo todo deliberadamente, ella sabia mejor que nadie la amistad que ellos dos se profesaban. Tanto así que ahora el castaño se rehusaba a intentar algo con ella por mero respeto a Yamato.

Aunque, esa barrera del respeto ya la habían roto.

_"Sora: Tienes razón."_

La verdad es que pensaba todo lo contrario. Tai estaba cayendo en un cinismo increíble.

_"Sora: Excepto que te has acostado ya con la novia de tu mejor amigo."_

Estaba enojada, demasiado molesta. Las palabras de Tai le habían hecho rabiar demasiado, tanto que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

_"Tai: No sé de que hablas."_

¿Y ahora se iba a ser el olvidadizo? No, no podía hacerle eso.

_"Sora: Eres un idiota…"_

_"Tai: Eso si lo recuerdo, a diario. Soy un idiota por haberme enamorado de ti, soy un idiota por haber pasado así tantos años aun sabiendo que era algo imposible, soy un idiota por haber pensado que esta conversación iba a tener algún fin. Tienes razón Sora, soy el más idiota del mundo."_

_"Tai: Sólo espero que tu sepas lo que eres, no me hagas decírtelo."_

_"Sora: ¿Soy qué? ¿Una zorra, una cualquiera?"_

_"Tai: Me iré a dormir ya."_

_"Sora: El que calla, otorga. Es bueno saber que piensas de mi. Buenas noches."_

Para ese momento, la pelirroja estaba cubierta en lágrimas, hipeaba a cada momento y sentía que el aire simplemente no llegaba a sus pulmones. Era una sensación horrible, nunca había sentido un llanto tan intenso como ese.

¿Cómo pudo hablarle así? No había sido nada bueno lo que habían hecho pero ¿De que servía negarlo? Eso no iba a desaparecer sus besos, sus caricias, su calor. Eso no les iba a devolver la virginidad, a ninguno de los dos. Era tan insensible.

_"Tai: Estoy en el parque."_

El mensaje la tomo por sorpresa, saltó de la cama y se asomó por su ventana, que daba al campo de futbol, y entonces vio a un chico enfundado en una gabardina azul. Era él.

Ni siquiera se preocupó por cambiarse las pijamas, sólo salió lo mas silenciosa posible de su apartamento.

Finalmente llegó a donde el estaba, solo que el no se había dado cuenta pues estaba de espalda, estaba absorto mirando la luna con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Sacó su celular de uno de sus bolsillos, Sora supuso que para revisar si ella había contestado.

_"Sora: Ya bajo."_

Tai se dio la media vuelta solo para encontrarla. Sin poder evitarlo esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado al verla en sus pijamas rosadas con conejitos. Pronto esa sonrisa se convirtió en una risotada que resonaba por el parque.

—¿Quieres despertar a todo el vecindario?- preguntó Sora.

Era curioso cómo a pesar de haber estado peleando fuertemente hace unos cuantos minutos, se hablaban de manera normal. Finalmente Tai cerró la boca y entonces se acerco a Sora.

—No sé qué hacer.

La pelirroja no entendió a que se refería, había muchas cosas que ambos tenían que arreglar. Pensó que lo aclararía de inmediato pero el castaño se quedó callado, solo observándola.

Sus respiraciones pronto se sincronizaron, ambos entre abrieron sus bocas alrededor el mismo tiempo, sentían la tensión crecer entre el poco espacio entre ambos.

Sora entendía ahora que era lo que Tai no sabía, escoger entre el deseo y la rectitud; escoger entre complicar aún más las cosas o arreglarlas.

Pronto se enteró que había escogido, o tal vez le había ganado, su pulso a la razón. Ahí mismo le jaló del brazo para tenerla frente a frente y sin esperar nada la besó voraz, bajo aquella luna llena que iluminaba el campo de futbol.

* * *

Capitulo completamente Taiora. Se que los voy a marear por los cambios tan bruscos entre el Taicath y el Taiora XD disculpenme por favor!

Saludos especiales a mis reviewers del capi pasado: Mazinger-Taiora, Ivymon, Shioran Toushin, Digific, Carriette, HikariCaelum, JapiFic, Goshujin Sama, ClAu-22

Mil gracias enserio :D y tambien a todos los nuevos followers, me hacen tan feliz T_T *llora de felicidad*

Nos leemos pronto!


	11. Chapter 10 parte 2

Y después de dos meses he regresado XD Soy una maldita irresponsable pero es que tantas cosas que hacer cada día que no rinde el tiempo, NO RINDE!

ñomñom, No es mi capitulo favorito pero me gustan muchas partes, ya ustedes dirán que tal les pareció. Los dejo con la lectura muchachotes.

Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Antídoto**

**10.2**

—¡Yamato! ¡Yamato!

El rubio cerró la puerta del garage de un sonoro golpe y empezó a caminar ignorando el llamado de Akira, su compañero de banda.

Estaba encabronado, no, más pero no encontraba la palabra para describir su verdadero sentir. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se sentía así de iracundo? Sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que esos sentimientos no se aparecían por su corazón.

Pero esa tarde tenían todo el derecho de estar allí, quemándolo, cada milímetro de su interior. Sin embargo, cualquiera que lo viese desde afuera, le parecería sólo un chico más caminando por la calle, con sus manos dentro de su chaqueta y la mirada al frente, demasiado altivo para mirar a los demás.

No es que el no quisiese mirar, era el hecho que alguien más viera que sus ojos estaban poniéndose vidriosos e irritados. Era que no se notase que sus manos temblaban, mitad de rabia y mitad de ansiedad. Caminaba porque si corría tenía miedo de perder el control y dirigirse a casa del canalla de Taichi y romperle la cara de imbécil.

No lo haría. No al menos hasta estar seguro de la situación.

Akira había sido directo, sin rodeos, le dijo lo que había visto aquella noche mientras hacía fila para entrar al club. Fue simple: vio a Sora y a Taichi besándose en el callejón.

Pronto llegó al departamento que compartía con su padre, observó que como siempre no estaba en casa sin embargo había un plato cubierto con una servilleta de cuadros rojos y blancos y encima una nota con los torcidos trazos de su padre.

Le había dejado de cenar.

Sintió como si su padre hubiera previsto que necesitaba un abrazo, un consejo, que lo escuchase. Obviamente no estaría allí para cuando el llegase prácticamente llorando a casa, pero la cena era todo lo que él estaba buscando y además estaba deliciosa.

Terminó de cenar, llevó su plato al fregadero y entonces sacó su celular y su digivice del bolsillo de su pantalón. Tiró el celular al sofá, abrió la computadora portátil que descansaba en la mesa de la sala y dejó que la luz se lo llevase.

.

.

—¿Estás bien Matt?

Gabumon estaba preocupado, su compañero no había hablado desde que se encontraron en el digimundo. Simplemente lo abrazó y se sentó en la hierba corta cercana a un lago.

—Sólo quiero un poco de paz.

—¿Ya no tienes tu armónica?

Yamato negó con la cabeza y Gabumon se encogió porque pensó que eso tal vez había molestado más a su compañero. Entonces el rubio le tomo la garra, fuerte, y suspiró.

—Aún la tengo, olvidé traerla conmigo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Su voz lo sacó de lugar, Gabumón y el voltearon hacia sus espaldas sólo para encontrarse con Catherine y Floramon.

—No quise asustarte, discúlpame por favor.

Yamato la miró, escudriñando cada centímetro de ella en busca de una señal que le dijera que algo estaba mal, que ella había notado algo raro en Tai y entonces sabría que todo era verdad. Tai, para él, era un idiota cuando de esconder algo se trataba.

Para su fortuna, no sabía si buena o mala, no encontró algo fuera de su lugar.

—¿Puedo sentarme?— preguntó Catherine. —Necesito preguntarte algo.— remató después de unos segundos de duda en la cara de Yamato.

—Claro. ¿Qué sucede?

Catherine tomó asiento, Floramon a su lado pero pronto Gabumon le dijo que fueran a buscar algo de fruta en el bosque. Dejaron a Yamato y a Catherine solos en el lago.

La rubia se sentía terriblemente avergonzada de lo que iba a preguntar, no quería aparentar ser ese tipo de chicas que se preocupan de cómo las demás personas la ven, pero ese tipo de cuestiones siempre era algo inevitable.

—Mimí me ha invitado a su fiesta.

A Yamato le costó unos momentos recordar que fiesta.

Hacía un par de días que Mimi había mandado un correo electrónico en masa para avisar de una fiesta especial por su cumpleaños "y algo más".

— Ah, qué bien.

—Tengo miedo. — Cath decidió ir al punto. —Sé que no les agrado, que solo me ha invitado porque soy la novia de Tai. No estoy segura de que quiera ir.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo?— dijo Yamato algo incrédulo. —¿De dónde sacas que no nos agradas?

—Sólo lo sé. Tal vez es diferente contigo y con Takeru, pero es así sobre todo con las chicas.

Yamato le sonrió, no esperaba que Catherine se sintiese así.

—Mimi no te invitaría si no le agradaras al menos un poco. Ella es demasiado transparente en ese aspecto.

Catherine sonrió tímidamente, por alguna razón notó que no le costaba trabajo hablar con Yamato a pesar que era la tercera vez que lo veía, y entonces se atrevió a ir más allá.

—Tai ni siquiera me ha dicho algo al respecto.

Y entonces Yamato encontró lo que buscaba, no por lo que Catherine había dicho sino como lo había dicho. La miró y entonces encontró esa duda en los ojos zafiro de la novia de su amigo. Algo se rompió dentro de él pero no quería que Catherine se enterara por él.

—Déjame decirte algo de Tai. —dijo acercándosele como si fuese a confesar un secreto. — Es demasiado distraído.

.

.

Hikari, Takeru y Sora caminaban sobre la banqueta, apenas había caído la noche y los tres iban en busca de Tai que se había desaparecido todo el día. Hikari estaba preocupada por su hermano, se veía diferente, con una luz especial en las pupilas en ciertos momentos y en otros lleno de sombras, no sabía que pensar.

—Allí esta.— anunció Takeru apuntando a la cancha de soccer.

Sora asintió en forma de despedida y empezó a bajar los escalones ya que la cancha estaba en un nivel más bajo que la calle.

Hikari la siguió con la mirada, Tai no se había dado cuenta de que le habían encontrado.

—Vámonos Hika.— urgió Takeru jalándole levemente del brazo. —Ambos tienen cosas que resolver.

Empezaron a caminar sin rumbo, era una noche deliciosa, hacía frío pero no tanto para hacerles tiritar.

Takeru se sentía nervioso a lado de la castaña, no sabía cómo tratar con ella después de lo que había escuchado por error. Solamente de una cosa estaba seguro, no deseaba lastimarla, por lo que tendría que apurarse a descubrir que sentía realmente por ella.

—¿Estas enfadado conmigo?—la voz de la castaña le interrumpió los pensamientos.

—Nooo.— dijo alargando la palabra con duda. Se reprimió, no debía de haber sonado así. —No Kari, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La chica levantó los hombros al tiempo que se recargaba en una barda, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos contrariados de Takeru.

—Estás actuando muy extraño.— le dijo convencida de sacarle hasta la última gota de lo que estuviese sucediendo.

—¿Extraño? ¿Yo? Nooo.

Definitivamente Takeru era un negado para ser sutil, no podía esconder lo nervioso que estar cerca de la castaña le ponía.

Kari enarcó una ceja divertida, si que estaba disfrutando ver a su mejor amigo hecho un manojo de nervios, pero más le intrigaba lo que pudiese causar ese efecto en él. Era algo que iba más allá de la confianza que existía entre los dos y eso la sacaba de quicio; la diferencia entre ella y Take era que ella si sabía aparentar.

—¿Se trata de una chica?—se aventuró a preguntar aún sabiendo que la respuesta le podía romper el corazón.

No muy lejos de allí, Sora observaba desde los escalones a Tai quien estaba practicando, para su sorpresa, baloncesto.

No estaba segura si Tai había notado ya su presencia o si actuara como si ella no estuviese allí, no importaba mucho ya que ella se dedicaba a verle. Observaba atenta cada movimiento del castaño, la manera en que tensaba los brazos y como acariciaba el balón con la punta de los dedos al tirar el balón a la canasta.

Anotación.

Por alguna razón encontró en ese momento un punto de reflexión. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Taichi? Se preguntó derivado del recuerdo al no poderle poner un título cuando ahora habló de Tai con su madre en la tarde.

Ya no podía llamarle mejor amigo, eran más; no podía llamarle novio, eran menos. Entonces la interrogante principal surgió. ¿Qué eran?

Una parte de ella, la racional, le dijo quedamente que antes de pensar en ser algo con Taichi debería dejar de ser algo para alguien más. La sombra de Yamato le acarició el cabello en forma de una brisa nocturna.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?— preguntó Tai con la mirada enfocada en hacer otra canasta.

—No.— le dijo Sora. —Siempre he sido muy mala para el baloncesto.

Tai la miró entonces con la expresión de "_no te creo_" en la cara. Sora era todo pero mala para los deportes.

Se acercó a ella para tomarla de la muñeca y llevarla al área de tiro, le puso el pesado balón en las manos y se colocó tras de ella para enseñarle a tirar.

Su pecho rozaba con su espalda y él le acomodaba los brazos en el aire para una mejor puntería, acercó sus dedos a los de Sora para también ubicarlos en una mejor posición y luego se alejó no sin antes rozar de vuelta todo el brazo.

Le hizo tiritar pero no cambió la postura y a la orden de Taichi lanzó el tiro que giró en el aro pero finalmente salió.

—Estuviste muy cerca— le dijo Tai, podía sentirle en la nuca y entonces dio media vuelta para encontrarse con él.

Él, que no había dado un paso atrás, de nueva cuenta se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro. No pudo evitar saborearse los labios y a este gesto Taichi respondió con un gruñido gutural.

Le tomo por la cintura y le acercó más a él, cada vez más apretada contra su torso. Acercó sus labios a sus mejillas y aspiraba el aroma de su rostro, beso la hendidura frágil bajo sus labios mientras seguía aspirando por la nariz el aroma de Sora.

—Tai, por favor.

—Por favor...—repitió aquella palabra de imploro. Se alejó un poco para verle el rostro por completo de la chica por la que había estado cometiendo locura tras locura.

Había estado pensando mucho desde su último encuentro, de hecho lo mismo que Sora había estado cavilando mientras le veía jugar. Se preguntaba ¿Qué eran?

Se respondió a si mismo al verla observándole en silencio.

Eran Tai y Sora, sin etiquetas de ningún tipo. Eran él y ella, así lo habían hecho ellos mismos. Pero eso no les daba razón de dañar y destruir a terceros, mucho menos siendo Yamato uno de sus grandes amigos.

Había que rectificar el camino si alguna vez querían llegar a ser más.

Le tomó ambas mejillas con sus manos. Sora le miraba directo a los ojos, sentía que le iba a decir algo importante.

—Por favor… Rompe con Yamato.

Esperó una reacción por parte de Sora que tardó en llegar pero al final el resultado era lo que importaba, ella asintió.

Le sonrió y luego la atrajo para besarle la frente. Si el cielo le ayudaba pronto todo sería como él siempre lo soñó.

Tomó el balón del suelo, había ya rodado hasta ellos, y luego lo giró en su dedo índice ganándose una sonrisa divertida de parte de Sora.

—Vamos, te acompaño a casa— le tomó la mano a Sora sin esperar respuesta y empezaron a caminar.

—¿Desde cuando juegas baloncesto?— preguntó Sora al cabo de unos minutos de caminata.

—Al parecer desde hoy.

Llegaron pronto al umbral de casa de la pelirroja, ambos sin decirse una palabra solo mirándose a los ojos. La atmósfera pasional de las últimas veces volvió a instalarse a su alrededor. Pero Tai había tomado una decisión ya, no besaría a Sora hasta que ella no rompiese con Yamato.

—Buenas noches— le deseó sin dejar de mirar de sus ojos a sus labios y de regreso.

—Buenas Noches Tai.

Le regaló una media sonrisa y otro beso en la frente. Le dio el último vistazo de la noche y luego empezó a andar.

—¡Tai!— le gritó desde su puerta.

Volteó para atenderla. Ella lo miró decidida y supo que le pediría, lo veía venir y también era lo justo.

—Rompe con Catherine.

Ahora el asintió a la comitiva, con algo de dolor en el pecho. Odiaba la idea de lastimar a su princesa francesa pero a veces las cosas tenían que resultar así.

.

París, Francia.

Catherine pudo ser ingenua una vez pero no una segunda. Sin embargo se encontraba allí en su habitación aferrada a sus rodillas con el mentón descansando encima de las mismas.

La plática que había tenido con Yamato le dijo más de lo que el habló. En cuanto lo vio ella también había ido a buscar en el las señales que le indicarían que todo era verdad y que de nuevo habían jugado con ella.

Eso le pasaba por jugar con fuego, pensó. Ella sabía que lo que Tai sentía por Sora estaba muy arraigado y le costaría trabajo desprenderse de aquel sentimiento.

Pero nunca pensó que Sora iría tan lejos. Porque estaba casi segura que era ella la causa de todo, lo supo al ver como la miraba aquel día en la Torre de Tokyo.

Ella iba a dejar que Tai la dejase de querer.

Poco a poco las lágrimas se acumularon en las comisuras de sus ojos, no quería sentirse así, no quería creer lo que su voz interior le advertía a gritos, alejarse de Taichi no era opción.

Si Sora creía que podía hacer lo que quisiese sin tener consecuencias, estaba equivocada. Porque Catherine pudo haber sido ingenua una sola vez pero ahora estaba dispuesta a no dejarse caer, lo haría por ella y por Taichi, no dejaría que él acabase como Yamato.

* * *

Ay, ni se que decirles porque después de todo lo que me tardé en subir ni siquiera me gusta tanto. Al menos Yamato ya sabe lo que sucedió y eso me quita un peso de encima XD. Ah y sí, se que deje el Takari a medias pero tendrán otros momentos más adelante. De hecho Takari dedicado a HikariCaelum :3  
Tampoco me he olvidado de Mimi y Kou :)

Un saludote gigante a todos lo que dejaron un review en el capitulo pasado: Shioran Toushin, Ivymon, Japific, HikariCaelum, Goshujin Sama, treeofsakuras, lcsalamandra, luck1181 y . Y por supuesto a todos los que han dado follow y favorite a la historia.

:D Si creían que el TaiCath estaba destinado a morir, creo que Catherine no esta muy de acuerdo muajajaja.

Bueno adios :3


	12. Chapter 11

¡Por fin nuevo capítulo! Este será un capítulo de transición, osease que adelanto que no pasará la gran cosa, no al menos hasta el final. *Alerta de Spoiler de la mismísima autora(?)* No se cuanto he tardado en subir pero me parece que ha sido poco mas poco menos de un mes, lamento la tardanza :c

Espero disfruten este capítulo y espero que todas esten disfrutando sus vacaciones. Nos leemos en las notas finales.

Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Aunque me siento con un poco de derecho sobre Catherine :3

* * *

**Antídoto**

**11**

**12:00 pm — Japón**

_—¡Estoy muy emocionada!_

Miyako estaba acostumbrada a la euforia de su amiga pero esta vez tuvo que taparse el oído donde sostenía la bocina del teléfono tras el alarido de Mimí. No era para más, su cumpleaños siempre era una ocasión célebre, sus fiestas eran magníficas y además tenía oportunidad de mostrar sus mejores ropas pues las fiestas de Mimi siempre eran de etiqueta. Capricho de la cumpleañera.

—Yo también Mimi. Dime, ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

_—Sííííí_

**3:00 pm - Japón**

Había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que había llamado a Cath, de los emails que le había mandado y de los mensajes de texto que había enviado en lo que iba de la semana. La fiesta de Mimi era esa noche y quería decirle a Sora que el había cubierto su parte y esperaba que ella hiciese lo mismo con Matt. Verlos juntos en la fiesta sería como una bofetada para él. A veces se preguntaba como se había metido en este embrollo, todo sucedió de pronto y sin avisar; lo mejor era rectificar el camino antes de que los involucrados saliesen más lastimados. Si tan solo Catherine le contestara pronto...

Pensó en ir a Paris a buscarla a su casa, de igual manera aún tenia que verla en persona y decírselo, no terminaría con ella por teléfono o email. Miró su digivice a lado del ratón de la computadora y estuvo a punto de tomarlo cuando el sonido del chat le avisó de un nuevo mensaje...

Oh Dios.

Catherine: _Te veré esta noche en la fiesta de Mimi :D_

¿Qué...? Decidió dejar eso para después.

Tai: _He estado buscándote, ¿por qué no me contestabas?_

Catherine: _Apenas he tenido oportunidad de ver mi correo electrónico. Yo también te extraño_

Él también la extrañaba, no iba a negar que sentía cosas especiales por ella, ella que era su puerto seguro después de tanto tiempo a la deriva. Por un momento algo dentro de sí le pidió que se pensara las cosas mejor pero pronto la imagen de Sora le acalló.

Catherine:_ ¿Sigues allí? Tengo que irme, te veo mas tarde. Besos._

«Catherine ha cerrado sesión.»

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, estaban en situaciones desesperadas así que decidió telefonear a Sora para advertirle de su fracaso... La línea sonaba ocupada... ¡¿Por qué nadie atendía?!

**3:00 pm del día anterior — Paris**

Estaba nerviosa, hacía mucho que no se encontraba en aquel lugar. Muchas memorias llegaron a su cabeza, buenas y malas pero suyas al fin y al cabo. Tocó la puerta con algo de nerviosismo y pronto respondieron.

—¿Sí?

Catherine se obligó a levantar la mirada que tenía pegada al suelo para mirar a quien había abierto la puerta. Pronto sintió que había sido una terrible idea y que debía huir de allí pero sus piernas no respondieron. Fue peor cuando él la llamó por su nombre.

—Cathy.— dijo con voz incrédula de que estuviese allí en su umbral, bueno ella tampoco se lo creía. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada.— que tonta se sintió al responderle así, Pierre sólo enarcó una ceja. —¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro.

Abrió más la entrada y le dio la bienvenida, tomó el bolso y el abrigo de Cathy y los colgó en un pequeño perchero en el recibidor. La casa de Pierre, dónde vivía con sus padres, era amplia y llena de luz. Típica casona mediterránea con tintes antiguos, la mayoría de la decoración era color cobriza.

—¿Quieres agua? ¿Soda? ¿Vino?

—¿Vino?— repitió Cathy. —No, solo agua por favor.

Pierre, como rayo, le sirvió el vaso de agua. Cathy lo recibió para darle un trago pequeño y luego solo lo sujeto con ambas manos. Miraba la superficie del agua y como esta temblaba un poco, seguro era por sus manos. Debía calmarse, hacía mucho que no estaba a solas con Pierre por voluntad propia pero lo que había pasado con él había sucedido hacía tanto que ya no había razón para comportase así. Lo importante para ella era conseguir que Tai abriese los ojos, por las buenas no pudo pues tendría que jugar sucio al igual que Sora.

—Necesito que me ayudes.— finalmente dijo.

Pierre esbozó una sonrisa sin imaginar que le pediría Catherine. Se recargó más cómodamente en el sillón y hasta cruzó una de sus piernas y llevó su mano a la barbilla.

—Pídeme lo que quieras.

**4:00 pm — Japón**

—Pero Yamato... tenemos que hablar.

Era la quinta llamada que Sora le hacía en el día con la misma cantaleta de verse porque necesitaban hablar. Era increíble que incluso hoy que era la fiesta de Mimi ella estuviese desesperada por terminar con él, porque lo más seguro es que de eso quería hablar. No, no iba a dejar que eso sucediese, no al menos hoy que tenían que presentarse en la fiesta de Mimi frente a todos, era realmente humillante.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo. Tengo que ensayar, el concierto es mañana.— utilizó su única excusa.

—Pero Yamato...

—Podemos hablar en la fiesta de Mimi esta noche. ¿A qué hora quieres que te pase a recoger?

Sora se quedó muda en la otra línea. Seguro que ya tenía pensado ir con él. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? De verdad que la desconocía por completo.

Se sentía defraudado, rechazado, molesto, decepcionado; de ella y de Taichi. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Catherine? Era un canalla.

—¡No Sora! ¡Entiende!— su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. —Tengo que irme. Llegaré por ti a las ocho.— y colgó antes de que perdiese el control.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, vencido, abatido. ¿Debería mejor acabar con esa situación de una vez por todas? No estaba seguro de porque quería aplazar lo inevitable, perder a Sora aún no hacia sentido en su cabeza. La excusa que le dio a Sora no era del todo mentira, sí que debía ensayar, así que tomó el estuche con su bajo adentro y salió de su apartamento; la música seguro le calmaría los nervios para esta noche.

[...] **6:00 pm**

—Yamato, estas muy distraído.

Era la milésima vez que tenían que repetir porque el bajo se salía de tiempo, todos le miraron preocupados cosa que no le gustó para nada al rubio que tan solo dejó el instrumento y se dejó caer en un sillón que tenían en la pequeña sala de ensayos.

Pronto Akira se le sentó a lado.

—No tienes porque pasar por esto. Ella no merece que ni siquiera te lo pienses, termina tu con ella.

No se trataba de quien lo hiciese, se trataba de que todo acabaría pronto y eso le quemaba por dentro. De verdad sentía que había cambiado tanto —para bien— cuando empezaron su relación y ahora se sentía en ese mismo lugar donde estaba cuando la conoció apenas.

—Tengo que irme, tengo que pasar por Sora.

Los demás se quedaron estáticos, ya sería después que supiesen como terminaba esta historia. Ellos también estaban invitados a la fiesta de Mimi.

**7:00 pm — Japón**

Takeru estaba probándose el traje que desempolvaba cada año de su armario. Ni siquiera se vestía así para Navidad o Año Nuevo y sonrió al pensar lo especiales que son los detalles como este para Mimi y como siempre lograba salirse con la suya. Se sentía algo nervioso, vería a Hikari en la fiesta y aún no estaba seguro de como comportarse normalmente con ella. Aquella noche en el parque le había confirmado lo que ya sabía, los sentimientos de la castaña; ella era un libro abierto y el sabía interpretarla aunque fuese un principiante en las cosas del amor. La cercanía, los gestos, los suspiros escondidos, todo lo había visto en Sora y Yamato, en Miyako y Ken e incluso en Daisuke con Hikari... Se detuvo en ese pensamiento y se sorprendió del sabor amargo que siempre le había producido pensar en esos dos como una pareja.

Era una buena señal, tal vez podría dejar de pensar como un niño hoy y ver a Hikari diferente. Tal vez siempre fue así y nunca se dio el tiempo de verlo. Tal vez... Taichi le patearía el trasero... ¡No podía estar más nervioso!

**8:30 pm — Digimundo/Japón**.

Había recibido, al rededor de las siete, un texto de Sora avisándole que no había podido hablar con Yamato. Aprovechó la ocasión para comentarle que él tampoco había podido localizar a Catherine y que Mimi la había invitado a la fiesta y que estaría allí. No obtuvo respuesta.

Fue al restaurante de Digitamamon a las siete y media para esperar a Cathy, pues allí siempre se veían para cruzar a Japón, pero jamás apareció. Trató de llamarla, mandarle mensajes, señales de humo pero no tuvo éxito. Estaba enfadándose ya por la falta de comunicación con todos cuando su celular sonó, era un texto.

_«Estoy ya en Japón tontuelo, te veo en la fiesta de Mimí. Besos.»_

Palideció. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a irse sola?! Corrió a la puerta más cercana para irla a buscar.

.

.

.

—¡Todos se ven tan guapos!

La señora Yagami tomaba fotos como posesa a todo el grupo de amigos que se habían congregado en su casa para irse juntos. Hikari y Miyako hacían poses frente al flash mientras Daisuke, Takeru e incluso Iori y Ken hacían muecas y caras frente a la lente.

Una luz proveniente del estudio iluminó la estancia después la puerta se abrió y salió Taichi disparado.

—¡Tai!— llamó su madre. El volteó sólo para que lo cegase el flash de la cámara.

—¡Mamá!— chilló y luego desapareció corriendo por la puerta principal.

Todos rieron por la escena, excepto Hikari. ¿Qué hacía su hermano en el digimundo y por qué había salido corriendo así? Las últimas semanas había notado a Tai tan extraño y se sentía nerviosa de lo que fuese en lo que su hermano mayor estuviese metido ahora.

Su madre llamó y entonces tomó a Takeru para tomarse una foto con él; se veía tan guapo en traje.

**9:00 pm — Japón**

Había buscando por todas partes, era una locura que Cathy hubiese decidido venir sola a Japón. Estaba preocupado pero en esas instancias no podía hacer más que esperar a que ella cruzase la puerta del gran salón... No, no podía con la incertidumbre, sería mejor salir a la entrada.

Muchos amigos del instituto desfilaban por la entrada del salón, saludó a varios pero realmente no tenía ganas de tratar con nadie. Se encontró con Koushiro que entraba al recito pálido como la nieve y entendió que se traía Mimi entre manos... Pobre Koushiro, era demasiado para él en tan poco tiempo. Se encontró con los menores que había dejado en casa y huyó de su hermana que tenía la misma cámara de su madre en la mano, no quería perder su sentido de la vista. Cuando llegó a la entrada su persona completa se congeló en su lugar, había sido disparado por dos flancos diferentes: vió a Sora llegar del brazo de Yamato y llegar a Catherine del brazo de otro tipo que recordaba haberlo conocido de otro lado...

¿Qué...? ¿Qué estaban haciendo con él?

Sora y Yamato le pasaron de lado izquierdo, la pelirroja solo le regaló una sonrisa torcida mientras que el rubio ni lo volteó a ver. De lado derecho llegaba Catherine riendo feliz de alguna tonteria que el tipo a su lado había dicho, cuando llego con Tai y a la misma altura de Sora, quemó con la mirada a la pelirroja, le sonrió a Yamato el cual le devolvió asombrado el gesto y entonces le dipo un beso en la mejilla a Taichi.

—Hola cielo.— le susurró y luego se dirigió a Pierre. —Vamos adentro.

Suficiente.

Taichi tomó del brazo a Catherine, sentía todo su ser temblar de... de... !No sabía de que pero tenía ganas de arrancarle a golpes la sonrisa al tipo que Cathy había traido!

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!— preguntó, no le importó haber alzado la voz. —¿Con quien demonios vienes? ¿Eh?

—Tai...— Sora trató de estirar su brazo hacia el pero Yamato la sostuvo. —Yamato...— palideció cuando vió la mirada helada del rubio, entonces lo entendió, el ya sabía todo y Catherine también.

—¡Suéltame!— chillo Cathy aún más fuerte, Pierre también la sujeto para que el castaño la soltase. —¡Eres un salvaje! ¡Idiota!

Taichi la soltó... la voz de Catherine sonaba tan herida que fue como si le hubiese dado una bofetada, el también entonces lo comprendió, todo se le había salido de las manos.

La dejó ir y también a Sora que fue arrastrada adentro por Yamato; y se quedó estático en medio de la entrada... Sabía que al entrar se desataría su infierno personal.

* * *

Estoy feliz porque Taichi porfin tendrá su merecido, obvio también Sora. Me divertí tanto haciendo sufrir a mi castaño preferido pero es que Taichi estresado es bastante hilarante, lo imagino echando rayos por doquier XD. ¿Qué pasará durante la mega fiesta de Mimí? Espero no tardar tanto para contarles.

Debo decir que estoy increiblemente contenta de la aceptación que ha tenido este fic, y cuando leo los reviews cuanto quienes apuestan al TaiCath y quienes al Taiora y entonces decido quien será la pareja final pero luego viene otro review de la nada que empareja el marcador y me deja totalmente confundida. ¡Me tienen a la expectativa también a mi! No dejen de opinar que pareja quiere que triunfe(?) creánme que los estoy tomando en cuenta y cuando el momento llegué contaré los votos para elegir a la triunfadora del corazón de Taichi :3 y si quedan empatadas... bueno, una moneda lo decidirá XDD

Saludos especiales aaaaaaaaaaaaa: Guest(?), Shioran Toushin, Criisi, Ivymon, HikariCaelum, Japific, Char-naruto, treeofsakuras, Taikami182 (¡Bienvenid !) y a todos los que han puesto follow y favorite pero que aún no dejan review, no importa, les agradezco igual por seguir este polígono amoroso XD

Ya me extendí mucho. Les invito a pasar por mis otros fics si tienen tiempesillo :3

Saludos terrícolas(?)


End file.
